love me endlessly
by LittleMiissSunshine
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and its love at first sight. during there time together there feelings grow stronger until they know for sure they love eachother, in this story these two face many obstacles to be together, which proves its forever.
1. Apple of my eye

**Love Me Endlessly**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

I was woken from my slumber by Alice, My little sister. My vision was blurry at first but then I was greeted by my sisters pixie like features. She was adorable, but was my competition. Most of the guys would fall for me but when Alice skips into the room they forget im even there.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned when I noticed it was 6:35. Alice's eyes were amused and the corner of her mouth was slightly turned up.

"What?" I asked.

"Sleeping nude and snuggling with a teddy bear? Shame on you Bella" She smiled.

I went to sleep nude? I didn't even remember taking off my clothes last night. Oh well, as long that my dad doesn't see me like this…

I slowly rised off my bed and went digging in my closet. I really didn't mind what I wore today so I came up with a white top and a blue skirt. I combed my hair until it was knot free and picked up my purse. Alice raised an eyebrow at me and I noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear under my short skirt. That made me blush a little, so I picked a blue pear of underwear from my draw and slipped them on. I checked myself to see if I was missing anything at all but I wasn't.

I went down stairs to find my father in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey daddy!" Alice chirped. She quickly ran to our fathers side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Charlie." I smiled. I wasn't the kind of affectionate type. I had troubles expressing my feelings around others but my father didn't understand why. It was given to me by birth, I wouldn't run to my fathers side if I was annoyed or scared, I would lock myself in my room and talk to my dolls instead.

"I would appreciate it if you would at least call me dad." My father complained. He was such a baby. I chugged a little of orange juice down and grabbed my keys. When Alice noticed me heading to the front door she quickly followed. It was like she was my puppy and I was her master, two people who could never be separated. We both waved good bye to my father and left. It was very quiet on the ride to school. Both Alice and I didn't really like school, there was nothing interesting about it.

**EPOV**

Today is my first day of school at Jackson High. The most boring school on earth… so I heard. There was no cute girls, no activities, no clubs, and no library. The four things that were at the top of my "love list".

I quickly brushed my soft hair and paced down the hall to brother Emmetts room. I slightly knocked on the door not wanting to wake anyone else in the house up. Seconds passed until the door swung open, Emmett standing at the door groggy and unhappy.

"What?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Gotta go to school, we'll be late if you don't start putting some underwear on", I told him.

Emmett flashed me the bird and started getting ready. I smiled at his effort to put on his skinny jeans and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. I grabbed a fresh apple and began munching on it, it was delicious. 12 Yums later, Emmett came down ready to go. He plopped himself on table and scarfed down a banana, a orange, a few grapes, and a handful of nuts. He ate a lot but you had to give him credit for eating healthy. He looked up at me obviously satisfied.

"Ready?" I chuckled.

"I was born ready Kiddo." He smiled.

"You may be ripped but don't forget_ im_ the eldest"

With that we walked out of the house and stepped into my black Volvo. She was a beauty. She was made for me, and her name is Rachael. Rachael was my wife and no one could replace her, unless she broke down and had to get a new replica.

I turned the ignition and put on my seat belt. I slowly drove out the drive way and sped to school. The speed limit was 30 mph on the high way but I always went up to 75 mph no higher, I was afraid I would get into an accident. Emmett always dared me to speed up some more but I didn't want to reck my baby. 5 minutes tops and we made it to school. Everyone was wearing shorts and t-shirts except for Emmett and I.

When we received our schedules there was nothing special about them. Except for Art. We both knew this semester wasn't going to be the best. What were our parents thinking when they dumped us here? We were walking out of the office until we were bumped by two girls. Emmett was about to start yelling until he noticed the two beauty's standing in front of us.

The one on the right was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue skirt that was way above her knees. She had long brown curly hair that ran over her shoulders. And long legs that you could drool over. The one on the left, had short spikey hair and was wearing a tight pink shirt with gray shorts. Both of them were gorgeous but my eyes went for the girl on my right. Something was different about her, and I liked it. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard one of them speak.

"We are terribly sorry. Im Bella and this is my sister Alice." The girl on my right told me. So her name was Bella. That was a nice name, better than Rachael…

"Oh no, we are sorry ladies. Im Emmett and this is my bro Edward." Emmett smiled while extending his hand out to shake. He couldn't keep his eyes off that Alice girl, but that was fine by me as long as he wasn't checking out Bella. SHE WOULD BE MINE!

Both of the girls blushed and shook his hand. After saying our apologies we went on with our business. I took the risk and looked at Bella's back side. She WAS a beauty, and I really wanted to get to know her. Maybe I would talk to her in the hallway later. Why didn't our parents send us here sooner?

**Ughh! Im so mad! Im really sorry that this story was really short and didn't have much detail, but I only wanted to show the part when both of them meet. I promise that my next story will be BOTH longer and better next time. There WILL be some flirting in the next chapter I promise. 3**

**~*+Brittany.. ****J**


	2. Growing feelings

**BPOV**

That Edward guy was really handsome. He was better looking than my old boyfriend Jacob Black. Jacob was funny, cute, and smart, but he had a bit of an anger problem. Once every week he asks for me back but I always turn him down. Whenever I do that I catch him in the hallway making out with another girl. But on first glance this Edward guy really didn't look like the control type. He looked intelligent, sensitive, and very handsome. I liked him, maybe I'll talk to him in the hall later.

"That Emmett guy", Alice began "was totally checking me out! Should I go for it? Would he end up like my last boyfriend?"

Ah, Jasper. They were in love, they were very close to marrying each other, until Jasper cheated on her. He ripped her heart out and chopped it into pieces. I swear if I see him on the streets he will be dead on the side walk. He dumped her through text AND told her about the cheat. She was devastated and cried for weeks.

"Well, by first glance its really hard to tell. But if you want to go for it… do it." I told her. I wanted my sister to make mistakes in life because that's how life goes. Life cant always be perfect even if you want it to. You have your ups and downs and that's that.

When I reached my locker I started to get my books out for biology, until a hand slammed the locker next to me lightly. Ohmygod! It was Edward, and he was looking at me with those golden eyes that could penetrate through your soul. He was reading me like if I was an open book, examining every inch of my body. Was my hair okay? Did I put deodorant on this morning? Oh god this was bad.

"Hey Bella" He smiled.

"Ugh h-hi" I studderd. Ugh, im such an epic fail!

"Well I noticed you down the hall and I thought I should just talk with you for a while."

"Oh really?" I asked, gaining confidence. "Well what would you like to talk about?"

"About you. I think you're really cute." He smiled.

"That should be my line." I laughed.

Edward laughed, and my heart started beating faster. His laugh was rich and smooth and it almost made me melt into a puddle before him. He was adorable, and I wanted to get to know him. Maybe I should ask him out for some pizza?

"Umm, i know we just met but.. would you like to grab a pizza with my sister and i? You could bring Emmett if you'd like." I told him. My voice sounded as if I begging for it, I just hoped he didn't notice.

"Sure that sounds great, meet me in the parking lot after school." Edward smiled and walked away. I wanted to get on my knees and yell "yes!" but I needed to seem cute and cuddly for him. I didn't want to seem desperate.

In biology I told Alice all about our date and she was fine as long as she got to see Emmett. Personally I thought Emmett wasn't all that cute but he was muscular, which I highly approved of. He could protect my beloved sister, and carry her, and make her feel special. I hope he was the one for her, and I hope Edward is the one for me.

After school Alice and I met Edward and Emmett in the parking lot as planned. They were leaning on a black Volvo which looked very expensive and beautiful.

"Your car looks amazing Edward!" I told him.

"And so do you" he giggled.

I blushed when he told me that. The flirting was making the butterflies in my stomach grow, and I loved the feeling.

"Hey Emmett" Alice said shyly.

"Hey Alice" Emmett said while winking flirtatiously at her.

Alice giggled and hid her face from Emmett, which he playfully pouted about.

Maybe this would go easier than I thought.

**EVOP**

Bella looked great and I had my eyes glued on her. The silence was getting awkward so I told everyone to hop in my car, leaving Bella's beat down truck behind. The ride to the Pizza Parlor was relaxing and enjoyable. Bella sat in the front with me and Alice and Emmett sat in the back giggling and flirting with one another. I was going at the speed limit of 35 mph, not wanting to scare the girls in the car.

When we arrived, I told Bella to wait in the car. I ran around to her side of the car and opened her door. Then I extended my hand for her to grab, and that she did. Right now Bella was as red as a fire truck and I thought she looked adorable. We took a seat in one of the booths and tried to figure out which pizza we would order, and we came up with pepperoni and cheese.

Bella and I left Emmett and Alice to chat by themselves, and we began our own conversation.

"So," I began "What possessed you to ask me out for some pizza?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to apologize for bumping into you this morning." She smiled.

Bella had the most whitest, and prettiest smile I've ever witnessed. It warmed my heart to see her smile but I didn't even know her yet. Maybe this was a sign of true love and I should just go with it.

"Interesting… why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, my favorite colors are red and black. I don't normally dress girly like this. My favorite sport is basketball. I lived in forks all my life. And I really like you".

She clamped her hand on her mouth when she told me she liked me. I chuckled and moved her hand from her gorgeous mouth.

"Don't be embarrassed I really like you too." I assured her. She calmed down when I told her that and she blushed even more. She was so red she would put a fire truck to shame now. It was adorable.

"Now, let me tell you about myself." I began " my favorite color is blue. I usually dress this nice. My favorite sport is football. I just moved to forks. And I like the way you're dressed."

Bella giggled and looked away, probably to check on Emmett and Alice. When the pizza arrived no one at the table hesitated to grab a slice. Emmett and I playfully fought for the biggest slice in the pie, while Bella and Alice watched, amused. Emmett won the fight, which I already knew was bound to happen. So I grabbed the second biggest piece.

The "Date" went really well, and I couldn't complain about anything. Alice and Emmett really liked each other and planned a date to the bowling alley next week.

"You guys should so come with us to our date!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, I can't go without my bro." Emmett laughed.

"I guess, but that is if Bella would like to come. Bella?" I asked.

"Of course I would love to." Bella said, while biting on her lower lip.

All of a sudden I felt something hard press on the center of my jeans. My eyes were wide and I threw my head down only to notice the horror before me. I was having an erection. The erection that Bella gave me. The erection that _Bella_ gave me….This could only mean one thing.

Bella. Made. Me. Horny!

**Well it was longer, and there was some flirting like I promised, and It was a LITTLE better. Don't worry ill work on my writing. The third one will be all about Bella and Jacob for all you TEAM JACOBS out there! GO TEAM JACOB! 3 **

**~*+Brittany**


	3. Versus

**The next day**

**BPOV**

I had a ball yesterday. It was great, and I really like him. He was everything I'd thought he would be. I just cant wait to see him today! Today I woke up early and didn't need Alice to barge into my room and wake me up like yesterday. I remembered when Edward told me he liked the way I was dressed so today I put on my pink and brown dress that is tight around my ass. I wore my pink heels and put my hair into a ponytail while placing a little pink bow at the corner of my head.

I thought I looked like a little girl ready to go to school but I still thought I looked great! I quickly ran downstairs and poured myself some corn flakes. I shouted "Alice" so she could hurry up and come down stairs.

"WHAT!" I heard her yell behind me.

Startled, I threw the cereal bowl up in the air letting all the little flakes fall to the floor.

"Don't do that Alice!" I yelled at her, "What if I was to throw that box at you! Then what would happen!"

"I would throw the box right back!" Alice grinned.

I sighed in frustration and began picking up the abandoned flakes that fell to the floor. When the floor was nice and clean I lost my appetite for cereal and threw my bowl away. Instead, I grabbed a nice ripe banana. After that Alice and I left to go to school. Because we forgot about my car, we had to walk to school. The school was three miles away but I had to get to school and I didn't want to wake up my father.

Half a mile later, a black Volvo rushed passed us but stopped almost immediately. Edward and Emmett stepped out and nudged their heads to the car. Alice and I ran to the car, and hugged our future men. We took a ride in the back seat and talked among ourselves.

"Where are you too going after school?" Alice asked. "Wedding perhaps?"

Emmett chuckled "Nah, we like to catch the eye."

Edward was wearing gray pants with a matching gray vest. Underneath was a blue long sleeve dressy shirt, topped with a white tie. While Emmett wore the same style but the colors were pink and black. They looked great!

"But what about you Bella. Where are _you _going this afternoon" Edward asked while looking at me through the review mirror.

"Nowhere" I smiled.

"She wore that just for you Edward." Alice grinned.

This evil bitch. I'm definitely talking to her later. When we arrived at school, no one could keep their eyes off us. Everyone thought that Edward and I were together, as they thought of Alice and Emmett. Whispers and giggles surrounded all of us but we didn't bother to give them any attention. Edward walked me to my locker and asked me out to dinner this evening, and I accepted. Emmett and Alice were going to Olive garden, leaving us to Red Lobster.

I took out the book "Summer Romance" and began reading until the bell rung.

Suddenly a hand rested on the locker next to me and a male figure was standing in front of me. _Edward _i thought.

"Yes Ed.." I stopped.

The male figure wasn't who I thought It was. It wasn't Emmett either. You guessed it, Jacob. He was standing in front of me with a confused look on his face.

I sighed "What Jacob? If you're here to ask for me back you already know the answer"

"Damn" He said. "No hi?"

"Hi Jacob" I said sarcastically

"Hey Bells." He smiled. " There's a rumor going around about you and the new guy. I just wanted to find out if it was true."

"What rumor?"

"That you and the new guy are actually dating."

"I wish.." I smiled to myself.

"So its true? You like the new guy? You told me you don't want to get into a relationship!" Jacob yelled.

"Yeah, not with you. Jacob I happen to really like this guy, why don't you accept the fact that I've moved on? Maybe you should do the same."

"You just don't get it Bella. I love you. I can't be away from you. Please just take me back Bells, please.."

After that Jacob wrapped his arms around me, suffocating me as he did. I was losing air and I was getting dizzy. I couldn't even choke out the words "Help"

**EVOP**

I was walking to my classroom until I remembered that I didn't tell Bella the actual time to meet me at dinner. So I ran back down the stairs hoping she would be by her locker. And so god help me she was. She was wrapped around a strong muscular guy. He had a caramel skin tone, and was wearing a green shirt. He wore tight skinny jeans that were above his waist, and wore black leather boots.

Bella was close to turning purple and I just had to do something.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Back away from my girl!"

Suddenly he stopped squishing her and turned his face to me.

"Well, sorry man. Bella wants me right now." He said.

"You sure about that?"

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. First Jacob was suffocating me, and then out of nowhere Edward rushes down stairs. Did he have a feeling I was in trouble? Or was it something else? Whatever it was I sure am grateful. Both of them just stared at each other, daring for one of them to make a move. Edward was serious but had a wild, evil grin spreaded across his face, while Jacob was turned away from me.

I was leaning on the lockers, breathing heavily. I jumped up when Jacob yelled, and charged after Edward. Edward just stood there, probably waiting for the right moment to attack. And there he did it, Edward grabbed Jacob in unbelievable speed, and through him against the wall. With that, the wall cracked, causing a hole to form. Jacob fell to the floor and instantly got back up.

Jacob ran to Edward and punched him in the nose, HARD! His nose didn't bleed and he didn't flinch, he didn't even check his nose to see if it was bleeding. He just swung his arm back and punched Jacob in the face. Hard enough to knock him down. Edward didn't hesitate to get on top of Jacob and Punch him simultaneously. Usually you would hear a grunt, or a whimper, but other than that the hall was quiet. I stood there stunned watching every movement. In reality I would've let Edward finish his job but since I was mentally ill at the moment I tried to get Edward off. I pulled and pushed but he was as heavy as a bulldozer .

"Edward stop!" I finally yelled.

He shot his head back, "WHY? Did you see what he was doing to you!"

"Yeah but-"

He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Yeah but nothing, I should kill the basterd for it!" Edward switched his eyes from me to Jacob, who was resting helplessly on the floor.

**EPOV**

When Bella told me to get off of this dick head, I became even more furious. I barked at her which I thought was way out of line but I needed to finish my job here. I wasn't even half way done. I punched, kicked, grabbed, scratched, and slapped over and over. This seemed to go on for a life time but I noticed this was going on for 20 minutes. I thought he had enough so I got off of him and stared at him. He lost consciousness over five minutes ago, and bruises were already forming on his face.

"Sweet dreams bitch." I said under my breath.

I turned to see Bella staring at me. Her eyes were watering and tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was she upset? Was it my actions? Was it how I took it? Was it when I snapped at her? I needed to find out and resolve the problem.

I pulled her into my arms, and began stroking her hair.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"I-I just want to go home" She sobbed.

I felt bad for her. I really didn't mean to scare her, I never wanted to scare her. I've known her for only two days and I already have feelings for her. My poor Bella.

"Okay, I'll take you home" I told her.

I guided her to my Volvo, leaving the bloody mess on the floor behind, and put her into the passenger seat. I went around the car, and got behind the wheel. I looked at Bella, and my heart suddenly broke. There was only one thing I could say to her right now, and that was "Bella, are you okay?"

**So sorry TEAM JACOB. I luv Jacob but I wanted some action in here, and I thought it would be better if I did it this way. For some of you who do not know why she was so upset, it was because of Edwards actions. She was frightened, and didn't know any other way to show it. For TEAM EDWARD it wasn't because she had feelings for Jacob, she was only scared ****J**** P.s I am not betraying my team. I still 3 Jacob! **

**~*+ Brittany**


	4. There first kiss

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what my eyes just witnessed. It was unbelievable. Yeah, Jacob deserved it for being such a jerk, and I know it was stupid for me to cry, but something took over me. Something I couldn't explain… When Edward got behind the wheel I felt his eyes on me. Searching my face for an answer. I looked up when I heard the words "Bella are you okay?".

He was worried, I could tell when I looked at his face. He was concerned when he shouldn't be.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." I gave him the best smile I could but from his expression I could tell it was weak.

"So do you have, feelings for that guy?" He asked. "Cause if you do I apologize for my actions."

My eyes widened. Did he think I was crying because I loved Jacob? He was far off.

"No. I don't have feelings for Jacob, at least not anymore."

"Did I interfere with your relationship Bella?" I could tell he was hurting inside. I needed to resolve this and resolve it now.

"Edward, you did nothing of the sort. Jacob and I used to date. I broke up with him months ago. That's the reason why I did it, he's a jerk and won't stop bothering you until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want now?"

I hesitated but answered, "Me".

**EPOV**

Now that I know that that ass wants Bella I need to make sure that she is safe. I'll never leave her side even if she asks me too. She means a lot to me and I will do anything in my power to protect her.

"So," She said with a smile "I'm your girl?"

I blushed. "Well I had to say something."

She smiled and looked at her phone which was lying on her lap. I started to pull out of the parking lot and made a right at the stop sign.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"How'd you do that?"

I was curious as to what she was asking so I took a glance at her.

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"When you were fighting Jacob. You had unbelievable strength, and unbelievable speed. Something that is… abnormal. Is there something I should know?"

I laughed "Bella, there is nothing you need to know about."

I took my eyes off of her and kept them on the road. Was it really that obvious? Did I give her two clues about my secret? I felt her eyes on me, and I started to become nervous. My palms were getting sweaty and drops of moisture were now slipping down my face. Finally she took her eyes off me, something I was thankful for at the moment.

When we pulled in the drive way I put the car in park. We sat there for a moment in silence. Complete and utter silence.

"Bella? We could still go on our date tonight if you're up to it." I told her. While scanning her beautiful face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Anything for you."

Her eyes got darker and she blushed. She leaned over the console and lightly kissed me on my cheek. I wasn't expecting that so I pulled away a little. When she felt my pull she leaned in further. Kissing me harder. I moved my face towards her so my lips met hers. I could tell she had experience with this, and I loved her expertise. I slanted my mouth on hers so I could be in a better position. I wrapped my arms around her loving the sensation of both her body and lips against me. This was pure heaven, nothing I have ever felt before. I've been with plenty of girls but none of them were as special as Bella. I pulled away because I just had to breathe. Bella looked beautiful this way. Her lips were slightly swollen, she was breathing heavy, and her eyes sparkling with delight.

She was a beauty, maybe an angel from heaven who was brought down for only me to find and keep.

"I-I'll see you later?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**BPOV**

Ohmigod! I Bella Swan Kissed Edward Cullen. When I got inside the house my knees suddenly gave out on me and I slowly sank to the floor, squealing in happiness. I bit my bottom lip and tried to pull myself of the floor. When I finally succeeded I ran to the kitchen to get me some lunch. It was 12:27 and I was getting hungry . The first thing my eyes caught was a note, on the refrigerator.

I picked it up and read it as I played with the orange that laid in my hand.

_-Alice & Bella_

_I wont be home until 12 a.m I cooked some dinner, help yourself. Need anything else, you know where the EMERGENCY money is. Do me a favor and go to bed early. I don't want to find you too up when I get home because you wont wake up tomorrow. Love you guys, be safe. _

_-Daddy charlie._

My dad and cooking didn't go together so I didn't even look to in the pot that was sitting on the stove. I opened the refrigerator door and grabbed the carton of orange juice, and took a sip.

"Delicious" I breathed.

After that I was greeted by the slamming of the front door.

"Bella?" Alice called before noticing I was in the kitchen. "The principle said you left early because it was an emergency. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Whats the matter?" She asked while giving me a concern look.

"Nothing, its just that.. well, Jacob asked me out and I turned him down.. again. Outta nowhere Edward comes running down the stairwell and see's me being smushed in Jacobs arms." I told her.

"Eww, what were you doing in there?" She smiled

"Jacob hugged me outta nowhere. But when Edward saw me he just lost it. Both of them fought and Jacob.. well he got his ass kicked."

Alice started squealing and I shut my eyes in frustration.

"What happened after that!" Alice chirped obviously getting more excited.

"Umm, I cried and he took me home", god I sounded pathetic.

"Oh.. are you guys still going on your date?"

"Of course." I smiled. "BTW, I kissed Edward in his Volvo."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice yelled, practically screaming at the top of her lungs. "Tell me everything!"

Me and my sister babbled on how great Edwards kissing skills were. We talked about our wardrobe choices, and what we would do to our partners. Alice talked about having there first kiss tonight, and I talked about having my 10th kiss with Edward tonight. I hope Edward really likes me as we talk about ourselves. I want to make this date special. And remember it forever. Watch out Edward Cullen, here I come!

**Okay, this story wasn't the best but I did try. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please Review every single chapter, and give me as many comments as possible. Love you guyses!**

**~Brittany~**


	5. What do you say?

**BPOV**

Two hours and thirteen minutes later, I was notified that Edward would be here soon. I was really excited about seeing him, because being in the house with Alice for two hours straight felt like a life time. I hope he didn't change in a new suit because I wanted to be the one to surprise him. Not him be the one surprise me. I wore a black dress that was high above my knees. It showed all my curves and it pressed up my breasts. It had a little bow that hung on my right hip and I thought it went well with my long legs. I wore Alice's black pumps, and did my hair in soft curls. I was suffocating because I bought one size less than my normal size. But I have to admit, it's worth the pain.

When Edward called me to come down, I practically ran down the stairs, tripping on my heels. When I opened the door I rammed into a solid chest. I fell down and looked up to see Edward looking down at me smiling. I blushed slightly and gave him a weak smile.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" He laughed, while helping me up.

He changed. He was no longer wearing his gray vest or blue shirt. He was wearing a purple shirt with a white vest and white slacks. 'Even more adorable' I thought.

"Wow Bella, you look…. Amazing!" Edward commented.

"Thank you" I smiled while batting my eyes at him flirtatiously.

He guided me to his car and opened the door for me. How sweet. He then jogged to the other side of the car and got behind the wheel. The whole ride we talked about the fight, and how we were doing with the situation. He told me he was fine as long as I was safe. And I told him it was hard on me at first but then I got over it. He laughed slightly when I told him that.

When we arrived at Red lobster I got a text from Alice.

**Bella! Emmett and I just arrived at Olive garden and we were thinking Instead of us having separate dates, wouldn't it be more fun if we had a group date? What do you think? –Ali**

I frowned. She and Emmett were killing me!

**Gee, Alice. I was hoping if I could get some alone time with Edward. –Bells**

I looked up to a concerned face.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Great, its just Alice and Emmett want to have a group date again.." I explained.

"Why?"

Just on cue my phone buzzed and I looked down to read the text.

**I know I know. But this place is packed and its an two hour wait ****L****. Please Bella Please! I'll make it up to you! –Ali**

**Fine Alice. Come on over. :Upset: -Bells**

I explained the whole situation to Edward and he totally understood. He also called me sweet for giving up our alone time for my sister. How could that be sweet? Nevermind. When we took our seats we took this time as our cue to talk about private things.

"Umm Bella?" Edward asked. He was concerned and I started to get worried. What could this be about?

"I know we JUST met yesterday, but I feel like Ive known you my whole life. I can read you… metaphorically speaking of course. When you come to view my world lights up, when you leave my world gets darker as you walk away, when you smile I get butterflies in my stomach, but when your in pain… like you were in today. My heart brakes, its like you were made for me. I guess you were sort of my welcoming gift to this school. I really really want to take this to the next step." Edward said. "Well I guess what im trying to say is.. will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

My mouth was hanging right open. I was completely in shock. I didn't know what to say. Well of course I did it was HELL YEAH! But that seemed to desperate. Okay here it goes.

I inhaled deeply and said "I…"

I was interrupted by the following words

"Hey Baby bro… Bella."

Emmett! He ruined this moment. I was about to give Edward my answer and HE ruined it.

"Another time I guess" Edward mumbled.

I looked at him. I felt his pain, and I felt sorry for him. He just finished pouring his heart out to me, to only ask me out and I couldn't speak fast enough to give him my answer.

"Im so sorry" I mouthed to him.

He nodded and looked up at Emmett who was smiling wide and big. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me and then Edward.

"I feel some tension right here." Alice said, worried.

"No, its nothing. Please, sit." I encouraged.

They happily plotted themselves in the booth in front of Edward and I. We stared them down trying to give them a signal that we didn't want them here at the moment.

**EPOV**

Great, Emmett had to ruin the moment and call me his baby bro. If he wasn't so ripped I would've got up and punched him in the face at that exact moment. Bella was going to give me an answer. Weather it was yes or no I would still like to hear it. Bella was sorry, but she shouldn't be. She had nothing to be sorry for But Emmett on the other hand did. He will pay, later.

Emmett and Alice announced that they were going out, and I was both proud but upset at the same time. Proud because MY Baby bro found someone that looks like can cheer anyone on. But upset because I would've loved to make that same announcement to them. But over all I was happy, and I will congratulate Emmett later.. I was interrupted by my thoughts when my phone buzzed.

"Excuse me guys" I said

I flipped open my phone and noticed it was a text, from Bella? I looked over to her and she was staring at me with a wide happy smile. I flashed her my pearly whites and began reading.

**Im inspired by my sisters love right now. So what about, instead of waiting for me to tell you my answer in the car, why don't I tell you through text while these two are making out? –Bells**

I looked up to see Emmett and Alice making out with one another. I was surprised my brothers kissing skills. Where did THAT come from?

**Sneaky Bella, I LIKE IT! ****J**** And please, I'm dying to hear the answer –Eddie**

Bella's phone buzzed and she giggled after reading the text. I thought this was fun because I felt like a little 10 year old texting his 5th grade sweet heart. My phone rang And I read the text.

**Well for starters that speech was amazing. It literally touched my heart. Thinking of poetry? Your so in! But, my answer is ..**

I didn't get to read her answer because my phone shut off at that very moment.

"Dammit!" I shouted.

Just then the whole restaurants eyes were on me, including Alice, Emmett, and Bella. Bella was sitting next to me blushing and giggling away. I stood up and looked around.

"I am so sorry for my profanity people. Won't happen again." I sighed.

I sat back down and a warm hand rested on my shoulder. Bella, she had a worried but happy look on her face, She was encouraging me to get through this silently. Through out the whole day Emmett and Alice just exchanged saliva, hardly touching any of there food. Something that Emmett said he'd give up a girl for. While Bella and I slowly chewed our food and didn't say not one word.

After the "date" Emmett and Alice drove away into a taxi to god knows where, leaving Bella and I sitting in my car with the left overs.

"Some date" I chuckled.

"Mmmmhmmm.." Bella said in agreement.

"Bella, about earlier? I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it." I sighed.

"Don't be it was quite enjoyable. And It made me feel wanted." She smiled.

"But I have a question that needs to be answered."  
>I turned around to face her. This was the moment that I could win Bella. This is the moment that I begin to fall in love. This is the moment of truth, our truth.<p>

"I have to say I like you as well. And my answer is yes, but we take it slow" She said. She began biting her bottom lip and I lost it right there.

I Kissed her slowly and passionately. Her lips were soft, and enjoyable. I placed soft lingering kissed on her jaw line and then on her neck. I made sure I didn't go to low so she wouldn't stop this wonderful moment. I picked my head up and put my lips against her ear.

"Taking it slow won't be easier than you think" I smiled. My voice came out husky and I felt it sent shivers down her back. I smiled on how I made her feel and pulled her into a warming hug. This will be the first hug I get to have with my Bella, but it surely wont be the last. I get to cherish her for as long as I could and as many times I wanted. Its time for me to make her feel special and seal the cracks that lie on her heart. This is the begging of my love…

**Awwww! So now the lovely two are a couple. I think it was okay, better than my last. Thank you soo much for reading my Fanfiction entries there will be many more on the way. I love you guyses soo much!**

**~Brittany (CrakerJaker) :D**


	6. Thinking of you

**EVOP**

When I dropped Bella off at home, I walked her to the door step. It was 9:50 and the moon was out and shinning. As she fumbled with her keys to get the right one, I lightly kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at me with a soft smile, her eyes were shinning and I felt my heart skip a beat at that exact moment. She finally got the right key and walked inside. She turned around and placed a kiss on my lips. It started off as a light clean kiss, until I deepened the kiss of course.

"Good night" She whispered.

We were tangled up into each other's arms. My arms were wrapped around her waist, and hers were wrapped around my neck.

"Good night Bella." I replied. I lightly kissed her on her fore head.

Before I knew it I was on my way home. I didn't put on the radio because I was to busy thinking about Bella. I was proud that she was mine, and I really … liked her. Love is such a strong word and I don't think I found that with Bella just yet. After all, we've only been dating for a few hours.

When I parked in the drive way I was welcomed by a dim light that came from the living room. I noticed that the door wasn't locked and I already knew that it was Emmett in the living room watching T.V. I walked in and noticed that Emmett wasn't alone in the living room. He was on the couch making out with Alice again. As both of them sucked on their faces, I walked in the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator.

I popped the cap off and began to gulp down some beer. When I came back into the living room Emmett was watching Alice prop herself up.

"Done Sucking one another's faces?" I chuckled.

Alice gave me annoyed look and continued buttoning up her shirt, While Emmett wagged his eye brows at me, typical. When Emmett went to take Alice home, I ran upstairs to get ready for bed. I only wore my boxers because I wasn't the clothes type in bed. I brushed my teeth and jumped into bed. My phone lied on my chest while I stared at the ceiling. I was thinking too much of my secret. How could she accept me once she knows the dark secret that lies in my heart. I don't think I could ever tell Bella this because I don't want to lose her like I've loosed many. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt vibrating on my chest. On the screen read the words 'Bella' and I quickly opened it.

**Alice just got home. She couldn't keep her lips to herself so I had to kick Emmett out. :D –Bells**

I actually laughed aloud at that statement.

**Really? Still they were going at it? I caught them in the living room just a few moments ago. Lol –Eddie**

This was amusing. I couldn't help but think that Emmett actually found the girl that'll make him go insane. Now I have something to use against him, I guess having Alice as his GF wont be so bad after all.

**BPOV**

After Alice's crazy make out fest I ran upstairs to text Edward. I was thinking and missing him already. I told him all about Alice's bad manners and he simply laughed about it. Personally I didn't think it was lady like but I did think her actions were amusing.

**Woah! I wouldn't be able to breathe that long! How does Emmett do it? –Bells**

I actually couldn't believe that Emmett was kissing Alice ever since they left in that taxi. I thought they would at least go and watch a movie with one another but I never thought they would be doing that for that long. I think Alice was moving too fast on Emmett.

**Not breathing runs in the family –Eddie**

**Cool. I wish I was a part of your family. The loads Charlie brings in the bathroom is unbelievable! ****L**** -Bells**

It took Edward at least four minutes to text back.

**Haha. Your too funny, but I don't think you'd want to be a part of MY family. –Eddie.'**

Another text message followed quickly behind.

**Ugh, forget I said that. –Eddie.**

**What do you mean? –Bells**

**Nothing dear- Eddie**

**Fine I'll let you off the hook…. For now. Lucky for you I'm tired and can't keep my eyes open! HeHe Bye Edward- Bells**

**Sweet dreams-Eddie**

After that I put my phone on my night stand and put myself into a position that I would peacefully go to sleep. On my belly with one arm under my pillow. What could Edward possibly mean that I wouldn't want to be in his family? Did Edward have problems at home that he's not sharing? Is there not closure in his house hold? Or maybe he was just teasing around, or playing along with my joke. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. But on the other hand… maybe there is. I dropped the subject and tried to fall asleep.

Almost instantly I fell asleep. Darkness was creeping up on me and I let it take over. Finally I saw a white light, something that people say you see when you were dying. But this couldn't be it. The light was growing bigger, brighter, and stronger. I was blinded by the lights mighty powers and shielded my eyes. What was this light? I had to find out so I squinted my eyes only to find a figure in front of me. He was beautiful, from what I could tell it was Edward standing there just staring at his feet.

"Edward?" I called.

He looked up and what I could see he was unhappy. But when he smiled the creases on his forehead disappeared while a bright smile appeared. With that he slowly walked towards me, every step he took made me more and more nervous. He finally stopped, close enough so I could feel him breathe on me. He put the hair that was covering my face behind my ear, and admired my face. He kissed my nose and I began to smile. I started to chew on my lowed lip and his pupils dilated. His smile faded and he smashed his lips against mine. It took me by surprise but I eventually wrapped my hands around his neck and got with the program. He slanted his mouth against mine while our kept us close together. I started to play with his hair. Its silkiness made chills go down my spine.

I started to lightly pull on his hair seeing what his reaction would be. I looked through my eyelashes and noticed Edward smiling while his eyes were closed. Probably enjoying the sensation I was. Since I figured he wouldn't mind I began to tug harder and harder until I felt I may hurt him if pulled more. A moan escaped his lips and the kiss burst into a flame. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. His arms were around my waist now supporting me so I wouldn't fall. Suddenly hard material his my back and realized it was a wall. But I didn't bother to look I was too busy right now.

Edward began to lick on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him permission to lead his tongue inside my mouth. He stroked my tongue for a while and then moved into a circler motion. This was driving me close to the edge on insanity. I decided to start and suck on the tip on his lip and he groaned as I sucked greedily on it. Finally we broke away because I just had to breathe. Our chests bounced up and down from breathing so heavily and I felt Edwards breath brush against my face.

HE couldn't keep HIS lips to himself and he started to kiss my neck, my chest, and my face. My breathing quickened a little and I started tug his hair again. Finally he reached my most vulnerable spot, my ear. He licked the cup of my ear, and a soft moan escaped me. I heard him chuckle lightly.

"That's nothing, watch what I'll do to you later.." He teased.

Oh shit. I was in deep deep shit right now. Edward was about to kiss me again until I heard Alice.

"Bells, Bells wake up!"

What the hell? I woke up instantly to find that the most erotic thing that was to ever happen to me was a dream. If Edward can make me feel like that, I cant WAIT until the 4th month of our relationship! I looked up to see Alice in her clothes, she was wearing a tight dress that made her boobs look bigger than they really are and it came way above her legs. I noticed she was wearing purple heels that were from Steven madden. Her book bag hung over her shoulders and her hair was let loose and free.

"Thanks a lot Alice" I complained, while getting off from the bed.

Alice gave me a silent what? And I explained.

"I was having the most erotic dream ever! Edward and I were getting to the good part and you HAD to ruin it!"

Alice's mouth hung wide open and a smile spreaded across her face. "Dirty thoughts of Edward. I like naughty Bella."

"Oh shut up!" I shouted.

But to think of it this was the first time I thought about anybody let along Edward. We were dating for one whole day and I was already fantasizing about him. I don't think that dream won't take so long to come true…

**So what do you think! Do you like it? Please right bakk. I hope you loved every word. Wanted to make it a little dirty for my besty, this was the last day ill ever see her. Love you KIKI! Ill MIISS YOU N I LOVEE YOU! Thnx for reading!**

**-Brittany**


	7. I'll tell you my dirtly little secret

**One Year Later…**

**BPOV**

My relationship with Edward has really been great. I found out that he is the man of my dreams and I never want to leave him. He was smart, funny, and very handsome. Because Edward is so strong and showed Jacob who's boss a few times, Jacob has given up on me and is now moving on to the next girl on his list, Melanie Heart. Really I feel bad for her because she has no back up. I guess that's why Jacob went for her, she's pretty and has no boys to protect her. And actually I thought Jacob wasn't that smart, but the boy does observe.

I am glad that Edward is mine but he does have at least three defects. For one, all the girls around us practically drool over him. It's hard to keep them away from him. We can't have one nice meal out without the waitress hitting on him. Where are all the male waiters! Second Edward has been keeping this big secret from me. He wont budge even if I threaten to leave him, for which he knows I would never do. How could he be so devious? And third, he keeps buying me things! Most girls would love there boyfriends to spend money on them but im not that type of girl. I hate fancy things, like the pearl necklace and matching bracelet Edward bought me. That cost at least 3,000 bucks.. EACH! But I couldn't return it because Edward threw out the recite.

Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I were all on our way to the bowling alley. The car was filled with laughter, friendship, and love. Edward and I sat in the front while Emmett and Alice laughed among themselves. So cute! Emmett and Alice learned how to keep their hands and lips to themselves in public. But can't control their body parts when there alone. Once I caught Alice getting on her knees to give Emmett a blow job in her room once. Luckily I got there just in time before she did anything she would regret. We fought all day until Charlie came home, knowing that if we kept yelling about it Charlie would over hear and find out.

Speaking of Charlie did I mention that he is in love with both of our men? Charlie loves Emmett because he is his football guy. But has a problem with all the kissing that has been going around between them. But he loves my Edward because he is a gentleman. He loves that he is classy and fun, and wouldn't mind spending money on me.

When we pulled into the drive way to the bowling alley we got the closest parking we could get. We all got out the car and ran inside. Edward and I fought on him paying for both mine and his admission to play, while Emmett and Alice walked over to the food stand.

"Bella please just let me buy your admission." Edward pleaded

"No I can pay for myself" I told him

"Its just a little price of 30 bucks"

"Nope, I don't wanna hear it, it still costs you money"

Before he could say anything else I dug in my purse and got out two twenties and handed it to the cashier. Edward gave me an upset expression and I just stuck my tongue out at him in return. I took my change and went to find a descent bowling ball. Edward followed quickly behind.

**EVOP**

Seriously I didn't know what Bella's problem was with me buying her things. She wasn't like the other girls ive dated. I would buy them anything they would ask for and they would squeal in happiness and jump up and down like a five year old. But Bella was different she would grunt, fuss, complain, or even walk away. She would always ask for the price and half of the time I would lie to her. Only so she could keep the item.

After Bella's fight with the Admission fee I was a little upset I will admit but that wouldn't stop me from enjoying my time with her. We went to go pick a ball that would suit her and we went to our assigned alley. Shortly after Emmett and Alice came back with a big bowl of nachos and two oversized cups. Emmett bought one for Bella and I, and they bought one for themselves. But the bowl on the other hand was for all to share. Emmett may leave at least six chips left… if we are lucky. I typed in everyone's name in Alphabetical order and pressed the start button.

"You can do it baby!" Emmett yelled. Grabbing the whole alley's attention.

Alice went up and got three pins.

"I suck at this game" Alice whined.

"Aww its okay, try again" Emmett encouraged.

Alice gave him a weak smile and picked up another ball. She got a spare! Emmett went crazy and lifted Alice up and cheered. I thought they made a great couple.

Next was Bella, she hesitated to walk up and get the ball but I passed her an encouraging smile. That made her jump up and get to business. When Bella started to bring the ball back I cleared my throat. She took a glance back at me and I lifted my index finger up.

"Might I suggest something." I told her.

She nodded and I walked up to her. I got behind her and held her waist. And softly held her arm and held it back.

"You must make sure that your arm is straight," I whispered in her ear. "So you can get greater speed.. and a better shot."

She nodded and took a shaky breath. She swung her arm forward and the ball rammed into the pins, giving her a perfect strike. Alice and Emmett clapped and cheered for Bella's victory, while I looked into her brown beautiful eyes. I gave her a congratulations kiss and walked her back to her seat. After that we played at least three games in a row, and Emmett won them all. We were exaughsted and decided to go to my house.

Bella and Alice loved Emmett and I's house. Only because they think it's a condo. They love the antiques, the colors, the smells, and my piano. Bella fell in love when I played the song I wrote only for her, "Kissing in the dark". It was inspired by our first kiss. Which was when Alice dared me to kiss Bella in a closet. The closet was small and dark, and it wasn't big enough to fit the both of us comfortably. But we thought we should get it over with and we kissed. But as soon as her lips touched mine I couldn't break away. Her lips were soft and luscious and I loved them. For a while we kissed, until Emmett opened the door and dragged me away from her, and made me continue the game.

When we pulled up in my drive way I noticed my mom's car in the garage. This was just fantastic! It wasn't that I hated my mom when Bella was around, its just she would always find a way to embarrass me. One time she told Bella the stories of me running around the house with my diaper on my head. And how I used to call myself "Diaper boy" and how my slogan used to be "Killer of Doo-Doo". When Bella left that night she just couldn't stop giggling. I died of embarrassment and had to have a big discussion with my mom that night. Hopefully she doesn't pull any of that today.

When we walked in, a sweet smell of vanilla hit me. Mmmm how I love vanilla. I saw mom in the kitchen making my favorite Vanilla cake with her homemade vanilla icing.

"Oh hi sweethearts!," My mom said when she saw us. "Hello Bella, Alice."

"Hey mom" Emmett and I said.

I went over and gave my mom a warm hug, and kissed her cheek. She may embarrass me but I can't help it, I'm a mamas boy.

"Alice, Bella. Please sit down and have some cake." My mom smiled while serving them a huge piece of cake. Bella and Alice did as they were told and killed the cake that sat before them.

I served myself a big piece of cake as well, while Emmett tried to take the rest of the cake until "Emmett, manners!"

Thank you ma, I owe you one I thought. Emmett sighed and took half of the cake that he most desired. When Bella and I were done munching on our cake I asked her to go upstairs to my room so we could talk. She nodded and ran upstairs. I grabbed a glass of water and went to my room and lightly closed the door. I turned around to see Bella sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. She was patiently waiting to know what I had to say, but little did she know I was finally going to share my biggest secret with her. Little did she know that this may ruin our relationship forever. Little did she know she would think I am a total freak. And little did she know this will be the day that she may stop loving me. Here it goes…

"Bella, you do know that I will love you… no matter what happens right?" I told her.

She sat up and gave me a concerned look, "Of course I know that."

"Well, you know about my big secret that you've been nagging me about for months right?"

She nodded.

"Well, I decided that this is the right time to tell you."

"Finally!" Bella laughed.

I chuckled lightly and became serious again.

"I've been with you for a year and I find that you would accept me. No matter what. I can see in your eyes that you love me so much. Just how much I love you, but maybe a lot more. So I come to tell you the big secret that you're so anxious to know…." I took one shaky breath and said. "I'm a vampire!"

**Thanks for reading! Ive been getting a lot of emails that have been asking about this secret, so I decided to fast forward things, and let you guys know that Edwards secret was very obvious! J Well now the secret is out, and Bellas reaction will come up in the next chapter. I will have that chapter up in atleast two days, because I want to make it very long for all of you! Love you guyses, keep on reading!**

**-Brittany+* 3**


	8. Am i Dreaming?

**BPOV**

"Im sorry?" I asked

"Please don't make me say it again" He sighed.  
>"Did you just tell me you're a vampire. Are you serious? Or are you playing a joke?"<p>

"Do I look like im joking?" He told me.

I looked at his face and noticed that he didn't seem like he was joking. He seemed 100% serious.

"Prove it" I challenged.

Before I knew it I was on Edwards back and out the window, with unbelievable speed might I add. He flew from tree to tree, climbing like if he were a spider getting to a trapped fly. In seconds we were on top of the tallest tree that he could find. I hung on for dear life and couldn't believe what I was witnessing. When Edward let me down on a branch I looked up at him with eyes full of terror. Well from his facial expression, I guess I was showing him fear.

"Please don't be scared" Edward sighed.

"Are you gonna eat me! Do you hunger for my blood! Oh my god im on top of a tree!" I yelled.

Edward sighed. "No, No, and yes your ontop of a tree. Bella if I hungered for your blood you wouldn't be here right now. I only hunt animals, not humans."

"What about Emmett!" I asked

"We are all Vampires Bella. But none of us will hurt you, so you don't have to worry."

No, not Emmett. Emmett seemed all big and tough but in reality he was one giant teddy bear. He was the brother I always wanted, and I couldn't believe he didn't mention this not once to me OR Alice!

"What about Alice!" I asked

"Emmett is telling her as we speak.. I could read his thoughts."

"What the hell! You're a mind reader now! Edward this is way too much to handle."

"I know that Bella and.."

I interrupted him, "I don't want to hear anymore! Take me home."

He hesitated but he nodded. As he drove me home, tears flowed down my cheeks.

I needed some time to think this through, and I couldn't have Edward or Emmett there to interrupt my thoughts. I needed to sit down by myself or with Alice, alone in a nice quiet room. I couldn't talk to Charlie about this either, because he would think I was going mad. I wouldn't blame him, who wouldn't think that?

When Edward pulled into my drive way I opened the door and closed it behind me. I ran up the stairs and noticed the door to the front was unlocked. I went inside and slammed the door behind me. I took this as a chance to let my feelings free so I dropped on my knees and barried my head into my arms and began to cry. Really I didn't know why I was crying, I guess it was to let out my stress. Shortly after I saw Alice run towards me, and things got dark when she knelt down. Finally, I blacked out.

I woke up to a light ringing and noticed it was my phone. I was in my room and It was 2:46 a.m Alice was sleeping next to me, and I woke her up when I reached for my phone.

"Hey," she said lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, im fine. What happened?" I asked

"When you came in I heard you crying so I ran upstairs and saw you on the floor. When I knelt down to ask what was wrong, you fainted. What happened?"

Things returned in memory and I shivered lightly. The window was opened and I wondered if Alice had left it that way.

I explained what happened between Edward and I, and Alice laid there shocked.

"Emmett pulled the same shit on me! But he didn't climb trees, he just cleaned his messy room in under a second." She told me.

I put my hand over my head and whined. "What am I going to do!"

"What does your heart say?" She asked.

"It says to love him, no matter what." I told her

"Then follow your heart" She whispered.

I looked at her and sighed when I read the text message Edward sent me.

**Bella, **

**I understand that your going through some troubles because of me. And im sorry for that. I know it's a little late for me to be texting you but I cant sleep knowing that you hate me. But like I said, I would love you, no matter what happens. And nothings going to change that. I'll give you as much time as you need, I just hope its not forever.**

**-Eddie**

I showed Alice the text

"Look, it was hard for me to deal with it. But i accept Emmett for who he is, as long as he doesn't eat me. Maybe, you should do the same. I never seen you so happy until you got with Edward, don't let a guy like that slip away." Alice smiled.

She kissed my cheek and rolled over to go back to sleep. Dammit, why did she always have to do that. Say something smart and leave me to deal with it by myself. I decided to take the road to Edward, knowing that days apart from him would be hell.

**Edward, its not your fault. I shouldn't have judged you for what you are. I think It was selfish of me to accept the easy things, but not the difficult things. I notice now that loving someone who is different from you makes the whole relationship much more interesting. And im sorry for making you feel that I hate you. Edward, im in love with you. And nothing like this would change that. I would just have to adjust to it, and in a few weeks tops things would go back to normal. –Bells**

I sighed, and stared at my ceiling. Before I knew it Alice was snoring a way and I received another text from Edward

**You don't have to say anything to make me feel better. –Eddie.**

**Edward don't say that. Im in love with you. Im so in love with you I actually think of us getting married and having a daughter named Renesme. (I can dream) Edward, please don't think different. –Bells**

Before I knew it a rush of wind entered my room and Edward was kneeling beside me. I was about to scream, until Edward covered my mouth with his lips.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really" I smiled.

I heard Edward chuckle and his lips met mine once more. All the stress that I had earlier was lifted off of my shoulders and into the air. I came to realization that Edward made everything seem and feel better. When he was around, nothing else existed just, me and him. My love was so strong for him words couldn't even explain it and it made me mushy inside.

We broke away from the kiss because I just had to breathe.

"I love you" I panted

"Haha, I love you more" He told me and kissed my cheek.

**EPOV**

I realized that I was really dumb to think that Bella would hate me forever. Like I said earlier, Bella was different from the other girls ive dated. And I noticed she was the best I ever had. Emmett told me all about his talk with Alice, and I nodded slightly because I was at a state of depression at the time. But now I am all better. Now that I know that Bella really would love me for all that I am I couldn't hide anything from her now. I loved her very much and I could never think of leaving her side.

I left Bella's house so she could sleep and be full of energy for our date later on. I wanted to make her feel fully better from crying yesterday, (of course, I can hear from miles a way) and from passing out on the floor. I watched her sleep many times before and I love it when she sleep talks. She would say my name several times in one hour and the following 'I love you' or 'never leave me' would fall behind. Today my heart broke when I heard her say 'Edward how could you?' It made me feel like I ruined her life that very moment. But now everything was great between us, and i couldn't wait to see her later.

**Several Hours later…**

I texted Bella to see if she was ready to go for our day full of fun. I had a whole schedule planned for her and wanted to do everything. I made sure she had her bathing suit, extra clothes, pajamas, tooth brush, and an empty wallet. I told her she will have no need for money because the whole day would be my treat.

When I picked Bella up, she was wearing shorts and a tank top. I had a nice view of little ass when she sat down in the car and I loved it. She gave me a little peck on the lips and asked where we were going?

"Didn't I tell you it's a surprize?" I laughed

"That's no fun" She pouted

"Fine I'll tell you where we are going…. Somewhere fun" I smiled.

She playfully slapped my arm and giggled. I put the car in reverse and pulled out the drive way. I finally showed Bella how much of a maniac I was on the high way and she was terrified. I laughed when she looked at me when I let go of the wheel. She glanced at the wheel and I grabbed it so she wouldn't have a heart attack. When we arrived at Point Pleasant I paid the parking fee and drove inside.

"The beech!" Bella said, obviously ecstatic.

"Yep, it's the first thing on my list." I told her.

When we got out the car I rubbed Bella down with sunblock so she wouldn't burn, and she tried to do the same with me, until I stopped her.

"Bella, Vampires don't need sunblock. We stay pale." I whispered.

She gave me a silent 'oh' and put the bottle back into her bag. I payed for our Admission and Bella didn't dare argue, because I told her I would punish her if she did. It wasn't the type of punish she was thinking mine was more… sexual. :WOOHOO:

When we found a spot we layed our things down and the first thing we did was get into the water. Bella stripped off her clothing and revealed her Blue bikini that layed beneath. DAMN! Someone just woke up! I licked my lips and erased my negative thoughts out of my head. I pulled her into the water and held her close, just so people could know she is mine. For a while we played in the water until Bella and I got hungry.

We packed our things and ran to the board walk. I bought her a chocolate Magnum ice cream while I got myself a delicious funnel cake. We ended up sharing both of the treats until we were satisfied. I looked down and noticed it was 2:00 already and we needed to leave so we could get to the next thing that was on my list.

Shopping. I took Bella shopping for a whole new wardrobe. I wanted to spoil her as much as I could today and nothing was going to stop me. I ended up buying her 30 tops, 15 pants, 7 shorts, 9 dresses, 6 heels, 2 sneakers, 4 pieces of jewelry, and 8 pieces of lingerie. I was going to buy her more until she saw that the total itself was $837.68. Really I didn't mind but I didn't want to get into a fight with her today. When we were done shopping it was 4:30, and we headed towards Lake Miqua.

Bella wondered why we were here and I told her to relax. I lead her to a huge ship and she was amazed.

"What the-. Edward! Its beautiful! How much was this!" She asked

"Shh, just enjoy it." I told her.

She practically ran to the boat but I beat her, on the way. Wanting to be a gentleman and open the door for her. She smiled and walked on the deck. She walked towards an empty table that had utensils on it and sat down. I followed her movements and poured some of the whine that sat on the table.

"Edward, how?" She asked

"Last night. I set everything up. It wasn't easy to set this and the other surprise up but I managed to do it." I told her.

"I guess I wouldn't want to know the price that you've spent today in total huh?" She smiled

I nodded

"Oh god, please don't tell me." She complained.

I laughed at her actions. After that the date went well. We talked about all the things I was able to do, and where she would like to go to college. I told her I could pay for her Admission into college but she denied my request, as usual. When we left the coat at 8:00 we went off to our next destination, The Adrews Hotel. The most fanciest hotel in forks. She was amazed at every detail in the lobby, but her expression was priceless when she saw our room for the night. We were in the presidents suit for the night and it cost me 2,340 dollars for one night, but it will be worth it if it was spent for Bella.

The first thing we did was take showers, and climb into bed to watch some T.V

"This night has been incredible Edward" Bella said as she snuggled next to me.

"I know. Every second was amazing because it was spent with you."

I felt Bellas heart beat faster and I smiled on the way I made her feel.

"Thank you for everything Edward."

"Thank you for loving me Bella"

We snuggled close together, not even paying attention to the film that was being played. I lightly brushed her hair until I heard her snore. I turned off the T.V and listen to her heart beat slowly. I kept brushing her hair and looked at her.

"I'll love you forever, Bella. Never forget that" I whispered in her ear.

She yawned and sleepily said. "I love you too Edward, always and forever."

**I know I know this chapter was sort of …weird. But the ending was adorable, u have to admit it! I wrote the story on the same day as Chapter 7. ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYSES! Keep on reading chapter 9 is on its way! ****J**

**-Brittany**


	9. Skiinny Diipping

**BPOV**

The next day, I woke up to a loud noise that came from the kitchen. I reached out for Edward but I realized he wasn't there. I quietly rose from the bed and slid on my flip flops. When I poked my head out I saw Edward standing in front of the stove, probably making breakfast. I guess he heard me with his vampire senses because he started to laugh.

"Good morning sleepy head" he laughed.

"Good morning Edward." I said shyly.

I went over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I looked down and saw Edward was making some banana pancakes. Mmm my favorite.

"I know how much you like them," He told me. "So I decided to make it for you".

I smiled, at his effort to flip the pancake. He wasn't a great cook, but I loved that he tried. I decided to help him out and flip it and he just stared at me.

"You saved my pancakes life" he smiled.

"It was nothing" I blushed.

Edward ended up making 6 pancakes. He tried to make more but they ended up burning, and he wanted everything to be perfect for me. We each had 3 pancakes and I loved them all. He was a little self-conscious about his cooking but I told him he was a natural. After that we decided to check out early so we wouldn't get charged for extra hours, so we hit the road and decided to go to his house.

When we arrived, Emmett and Alice were playing around on the front lawn. I guess Alice had something of Emmett's, and Emmett wanted to retrieve it. But when they saw the Volvo pull in they stopped there game and ran over to us. I was welcomed by a warm hug. I knew it was Emmett because Alice couldn't even squeeze me that hard. When he let me go I tried to catch my breath and he just simply laughed at me. I punched his arm and squealed in pain. He was so HARD! I'm never laying a finger on him again.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett said while scratching his head.

"No its fine. Just remind me not to hit you again." I told him.

He simply nodded, and Alice hugged me next. She smelled like peaches, a fruit that she said she will never love. I was going to ask her about it until she said something.

"So, at 9:30 today Emmett and I are gonna jump in the pool. Want to join us?" Alice asked.

"I'd love to." I smiled. "What do you think Edward?"

"Ugh.. umm.. sure?" He said.

We all went inside and I told Alice and Emmett all about our magical night we had yesterday. Alice asked Emmett why he never did anything special like that for her but he just shrugged and acted like a typical man. Luckily Edward wasn't like the other guys, luckily he was different, and I loved it. We spent the whole day together. Laughing, hugging, and most importantly kissing. This day couldn't get better!

**EPOV**

The day so far was great, but yesterday was magical. I loved every detail and It was something to remember. Before I knew it it was 8:50 and Bella and I decided to get changed into our swim suits. Bella decided to change in the bathroom while I changed in my room. I didn't know which swimming trunks I should wear. I know it was stupid to fight over swimming trunks but I was just like that. I decided to wear the Navy blue trunks instead of the cherry red. I striped out of my clothing and dropped my underwear to the floor. I started to bring my trunks up until the door swung open.

"Oh shit!" Bella yelled. "I am so sorry!"

She looked away and covered her eyes.

"You don't have to cover your eyes Bella" I assured her "I'm 100 percent fine with you looking at me"

Bella dropped her hands and looked in my direction and headed south. Her eyes got wider as she got lower, and I smiled at her reaction. She quickly looked away, bit her lip, and blushed. She was so adorable. Okay, time to put my pants up. I brought them up, a little low on my waist and walked towards Bella and hugged her.

"You're a brave woman" I teased.

She started to giggle and she wrapped her arms around me.

"What did you need?" I asked

"Umm… my b-bottom piece to my b..athing suit." She studdered

Oh dear someone down there shot up. When I released her she dug in her purse and pulled out her bottom piece. She then smiled and rushed out the door. I got out two towels and ran downstairs to find Emmett laughing on the steps.

"What's you problem?" I asked

"Bella saw your little friend!" Emmett laughed.

I slapped Emmett on the head and ran to the pool. I dipped my feet in, and sat at the edge. Several moments past and the whole family arrived. Alice was wearing a cherry red bikini that showed mostly cleavage. While Emmett wore black swimming trunks with a white t-shirt. And Bella, she wore her pink bikini that had a little B on the left side of her bottom piece.

Emmett dove into the deep end of the pool and Alice followed suite. Bella came and sat next to me, and I pulled her onto my lap. We just sat there examining each other's faces. We were interrupted in our moment when Alice yelled "Are you too coming in or what?"

Bella shot her an evil glance and looked back at me. I nudged my head towards the pool and she nodded. When Bella got up I saw that her bottom piece was to small on her back side. I could see some of her cheeks hanging out and I clearwed my throat. Not in disgust, of course not. This just turned me on so much. Bella slowly walked in the pool and I followed behind her. She swam over to Alice, and had a little conversation. Of course I could've eavesdropped but I thought that would be wrong so I turned around and sat in the shallow water. I looked at my reflection in the water and frowned. I was a freak, a monster. I couldn't understand why Bella would still love me.. even after I told her what I really was. I was interrupted by my thoughts, and my head shot up when I heard the word "STRIP!"

"What?"Bella and I said together.

Alice laughed, "You didn't possibly think we were gonna get wet, and not get naked did you?"

Emmett joined in "I'm with Alice!"

"See Emmett and I are fine with it. You too are the party poopers here."

Bella shot me a glance and I shook my head.

"I'm fine with it" Bella said.

I gulped, this couldn't possibly be happening now.

"You see Edward, Bella is cool with it. Are you worried because you think Emmett would look at Bella? You don't have to worry about that, because if he does I'll chop his balls off and grind them into hamburger meat. And believe me Edward I will definitely not look at you" Alice smiled.

Bella started giggling as soon as she heard the word 'Hamburger meat' And I laughed as well. Why was I so shocked, I already knew this would happen. I read Alice's mind and all I heard was 'Skinny dipping, Skinny dipping, Emmett naked, SKINNY DIPPING!' I decided that I should take the risk and go for it.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said.

"Whoohoo!" Emmett and Alice screamed.

They didn't hesitate to start stripping, and neither did Bella. Bella took off her bottom piece and slowly walked over to me.

"Can you help me with my top piece?" She asked.

Oh shit. Was she serious or was she trying to play with me. Oooh she was so gonna pay! She turned around and I fumbled with the hook. I wasn't ready I wasn't ready! But god this was a perfect moment. I finally unhooked her top piece and let her take it off. She turned around so I could get a peek of her tits. They werent big but they werent small either. They would probably fit perfectly in my hand. Im glad she didn't have big knockers. Bella with saggy grandma tits ooh my god that would give me night mares!

Bellas were a perfect size and I loved them. Bella got tired of me looking so she grabbed my hand and placed it on her right one. It… was… SOFT! Yes I will admit, in my 157 years of living I am still a virgin. I never even had sex with a girl let along see a girl naked. This was all very knew for me and I hope this was new for her. I couldn't handle the awkwardness so I dropped my hand and pulled my trunks down.

Its like Bella saw some treasure when my trunks were completely off. Only the tip of my… well you know, was under water. Her mouth hung open and her eyes sparkled. God this feels weird, I feel a breeze in places I shouldn't. Bella couldn't keep her hands off me, and I literally mean it. She wrapped her hand around my cock, stroked it, flicked it, whatever you want to say.

The moment was weird so I decided maybe kissing her would break the ice. Her chest was flat against mine and both of our vulnerable parts were smashed together. Kissing Bella made everything feel better, even times like these didn't feel weird when her lips were on mine. Hopefully our first time wont be so weird either.

**Okay now the truth is out Edward is a virgin! And Bella shes a virgine too, but shes just a little more, brave. Umm I do have a problem writing stuff like that. Im all new to it so please don't judge it. Im doing this for my friends nothing else. I hope you enjoyed it tho. And thanks for reading! Ive been getting a lot of reviews lately, and tht ppl are saying im there fav author or my story is one of there favs. I want to say thank you I really appreciate it. You guyses are my favorite as well and I hope you love each and every one of my chapters. TY**

**-Brittany**


	10. Just us two

**BPOV**

Everything about yesterday was amazing, except when we all went skinny dipping. I thought Edward would be amazed and both glad that we'd have to take our clothes off. But mostly he looked as if he never seen anything like that before. Maybe Edward was a Virgin. I thought I would be the virgin in the relationship and he'd be the one who has had experience multiple of times. Oh well, it will be my birthday tomorrow and I am definitely getting what I want.

Alice kept talking about throwing me a party while we have all of our family members come and visit. I didn't like the idea of mom and dad in the same room together, because after the divorce they never liked or loved each other ever again. I denied her request and told her a simple party at a club would be just fine. She pouted but agreed shortly after.

Edward was already talking about my gift and I really didn't want to know what it would be. Especially when he said it would be the most greatest present ever given to me. I didn't want presents on my birthday, all I really wanted was love, affection, and company, that's all. The gifts were an extra step that wasn't really needed, and I always disposed of them when everyone left. But this was my family and they would never leave, to give me the chance. I guess there is no disposing from here on out.

Today, Alice and I are going shopping to look for an amazing outfit for us to wear tomorrow, while the boys do the same. Our territory was the mall, and there's were anywhere else. Edward dropped Alice and I off and I didn't want to leave his side.

"Go, Bella. We'll be together again in an hour" He smiled.

"But I'll miss you too much" I pouted

He kissed my forehead "I know love. I'll miss you as well. But when I see you later it'll be just me and you."

"Just us two?"

"Just us two."

I smiled, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and got out the car. Before he left the parking lot, I blew him an air kiss. He pretended to catch it and he put it in his pocket for safe keeping. Awwww!

Alice and I went to multiple of stores under half an hour. We went to Macy's, Wet seal, JCPenny, Old Navy, and Victoria secrets. But we couldn't find anything! Until I went to charlotte Rousse. The best store EVER! I found the cutest little dress ever, and so did Alice. The dress she found was gorgeous. It was blue, and had silk material. It had one sleeve and at the bottom had ruffles. But mine was a little more plain. The dress was white and it had sparkled EVERYWHERE! It was a long sleeve dress and it had a zipper on the back so I could easily get out of. God this dress was beautiful, and at a low price of 30 dollars. Which made me love it more. Alice and I were going to look for new shoes, until Edward called us to come outside. Oh well, I guess we can wear an old pair instead.

When we got down Edward and Emmett were leaning on the car, waiting for us. Two girls walked by and told them to call them. They handed them each a little paper, and they walked away. As soon as their backs turned them, they ripped up the paper and threw it on the ground. Alice and I forgot we saw anything and ran towards them.

"Emmett, Edward!" We shouted.

We ran to our men and hugged them tightly. Edward kissed my head, while Emmett and Alice exchanged saliva.

I looked up to find Edward smiling.

"What?" i asked

"You saw didn't you?" he chuckled.

"Maybe" i laughed.

He laughed at me, and we piled into the car. We all sat in our assigned seats and drove off. Edward kept one hand on my thigh and the other on the wheel the whole entire way. We decided to grab some food so we pulled into the McDonalds drive thru. Edward ordered a Big Mac, with a small order of fries, and a large soda for us to share. Emmett got a Big Mac, two Snack Wraps, a large order of fries, and a Large soda for him and Alice. While Alice and I shared the 20 piece nuggets, with a medium order of fries. The total came up to be $22.56 and Emmett and Edward shared the pay. For the first time in my life I didn't fight and I let him be.

Everyone actually chewed there food, except Emmett. He just bit and swallowed, like as if hamburgers were running out of style. When everyone finally finished their food, we made it to my house. We decided to hang around and maybe watch the football game with my dad, other than Edward and I being alone together. I have many days in my life to be alone with him. (wink) When we walked inside I noticed my dad in the kitchen getting a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hey daddy!" Alice chirped.

"Hey Charlie" I said

"Hey Mr. Swan" The boys chorused.

"Hey guys" Charlie said, "And boys, how many times do I have to say it? Call me Charlie."

"It seems more proper to address you that way sir." Edward said politely.

"Hmm, I see. Well, whatever you boys are more comfortable with its fine by me" He said while plotting himself down on the couch. "So what are you guys doing here? You're usually at your place"

"We thought we should keep you company and watch the game here" I told him.

That made his face light up so much you would probably see the glow a mile away.

"Well don't just stand there sit down!" My dad said, obviously excited.

He was literally bouncing up and down in his seat like a little six year old ready to get his first gift on Christmas. Alice and Emmett sat on the couch, while Edward and I lay on the floor.

The giants were beating the Falcons by a few scores, and I started to lose interest. So I decided to snuggle close to Edward, and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

In the middle of the 3rd courter, Bella fell asleep on me. I could tell by her heart beat. She was taking slower, but longer breaths, and her heart beat was slowing down slightly. So I scooped her up and took her upstairs to her bedroom, and laid her down on her bed. Before I was able to straighten my back, she grabbed my shirt.

"Stay with me", she mumbled.

I smiled to myself and climbed into bed with her. It was a full size bed and we didn't have much room, so my body was plastered against hers. I brushed her hair, until I heard her snore.

I looked down to see her fast asleep, like a precious angel. God, I loved her and I never want to let her go. I looked up at the ceiling hoping, wishing, and praying that Bella and I could stay like this forever.

**Hey Hey! I hope you guyses enjoyed my story. Sorry that Edwards point of view and the story was really short, I had to wrap things up a bit more quicker than I'd hoped. I hope everyone** **had a great 4****th**** of july yesterday.** **Well my b-day is coming up in four days and im very excited! But the bad news is, is that im going on a mini vacation and I wont be able to write stories! ****L**** But don't worry the Vacation will last to four days, and then I'll be back to share Edward and Bellas first time mating! :D im so excited! Love you guyses, ill see you soon!**

**-Brittany**


	11. Birthday lovin'

**BPOV**

I woke up to a sudden rub on my arm. I looked up and saw Emmett, Edward, Charlie, and Alice standing there smiling, while holding a cake.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bella, Happy birthday to you!" They sang.

"You guys! Its ten in the morning!" I complained while rubbing my eyes.

"Oh just shut up and make a wish!" Alice laughed

"My wish already came true." I glanced at Edward and his smile got wider, so wide I could see his dimples.

"Then blow out the candles before the cake melts!"

"Okay!" I laughed.

And blew out my candles. Everyone cheered and Edward gave me my Birthday kiss. We all got up and ran down stairs to eat a sweet breakfast. Everyone devoured the cake in seconds, and asked for more. Who knew chocolate ice cream cake could be so good!

When I was done eating Edward told me he had a surprise.

"Not the gift.." I told him

"Yep" He smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

I came to see a humongous thing, covered with a white cloth. Edward revealed what was underneath, and It turned out to be the cutest red Porsche ever!

"What! No way! When!" I asked while running towards it.

"I planned it three months ago. Hid it from you ever since. Should I tell you the price?"

"Edward…" I warned.

He laughed and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him so tight I was surprised he didn't start to gag.

"Stop the hugging Bells, let's take this baby out for a spin!" Alice squealed.

We ran into the car and started the engine and took off. This car was beautiful and it felt like I was flying in midair! It was amazing. When we got back, Edward and Emmett were helping Charlie clean up the mess, and I ran to hug Edward once more.

"Somebody loves her gift" Emmett smiled.

As soon as the word loves came out of Emmett's mouth everyone other than Edward and I rushed up or down stairs. I gave Edward a confused look and he just shrugged. Seconds later everyone came back with perfectly wrapped gifts.

"Aww, really you shouldn't have." I blushed.

"Yes we should! Open." Alice smiled while nudging her present to me.

It appeared to be a Gucci purse. It was purple, and it had a long, and a short strap for me, many compartments to put my stuff in, and it was plain out beautiful.

"Aww, thanks Alice. I love it!" I told her while hugging her tightly.

"No problem. I took a tour in your closet and noticed you didn't have any Gucci, so I decided to buy it for you." She said.

"No, its beautiful Alice, thanks."

Next was Charlie, and he got me a photo album and a camera. He wanted me to take pictures from now on so I could show every detail to my mom, when I see her this fall. I told Charlie it was a great and simple gift and I loved it, and he gave me a quick nod. And lastly Emmett. Emmett handed me a small box, and I gave him a concerned look. He shook his head and I greedily opened it.

I revealed that it was a ring. But not any ring it was a best friend ring. Mine wrote the word friend in fancy print and I thought it was amazing.

I looked up at Emmett with eyes full of tears and he gave me a warm hug. He pulled me out arm's length and examined my face.

"Matching ring" Emmett smiled and showed me his hand.

Emmett's ring was gold and he had the word 'Best' written on it. His was more manlier than girlie and I laughed.

"Just so you remember, Edward isn't the only one whose here for you." He told me.

I laughed and gave him another hug. I noticed that Edward was getting a bit jealous so I walked over to him and kissed his cheek to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Okay!" Alice smiled, "You guys need to hit the road. You need to get ready for Bellas little party."

"But its 11:37" I whined. It was a perfect moment right now and I didn't want any of them to leave.

"You know how long its gonna take for me to make you pretty for both pictures AND Edward."

" Bella is already pretty. Well, beautiful." Edward stated.

" I want to make her more beautiful, captain obvious." Alice teased.

"Alright, Alright." Edward said while holding his hands up in surrender. " We'll go"

He gave me a quick kiss good bye and headed for the door.

"Don't forget, you gotta be here by 6 so we could leave at 7!" Alice shouted.

"Trust me I won't" Edward smiled.

And left. I miss him already… Pooey! Alice wasted no time, and hauled me up the stairs into her bathroom. I took a shower, put my dress on and looked at Alice. She was getting everything ready.

"Sit down" She ordered. And I did as told.

She did my hair, put on makeup, gave me her white heels, and made me look in the mirror. I looked Amazing!

"Wow, you did great Alice." I complimented.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me. Its 3:05 and I must be getting ready." She skipped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. I took that as my cue to leave and I ran to my bedroom to get my phone.

The first thing I did was obvious, text Edward.

**Hey Eddie. Alice has me looking good! I cant wait for you to see me. –Bells**

**You and me both. I cant take it Bells, three more hours is too long. –Eddie**

Aww, my baby needs me. PERFECT!

**I know right! I cant wait to see you babe. I love you 3- Bells**

**Love you too hun. –Eddie**

I ran down stairs to show my father what Alice did and he was stunned.

"Wow Bella! You look great… too great!" Charlie said

"Thanks Charlie." I smiled.

Eventually Charlie left to go over to his friend Billy's house, Jacobs dad. They were going to go see a football game with Billy's family, and go to a bar later. Even more perfect! When six o' clock hit, Emmett and Edward rushed through the door, talking about hunting?

"Hey Bells. Wheres Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Upstairs changing" I told him.

"Oh Alice!" Emmett shouted while rushing up the stairs.

I heard a distant scream and then a giggle and then a moan.

"Hey Eddie" I smiled

"Hello love. You look amazing" Edward laughed, and rushed to give me a hug.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked.

"He went to watch a football game with a few friends"

"Oh, well okay!"

I bit my lip and pulled him upstairs to my bedroom, I closed and locked the door behind us and looked over to him. He was sitting on the bed and he has a confused look on his face.

"Well, its my birthday.. and im sort of in the mood to.. you know" I told him

"im sorry?" He asked

I laughed "Well im sort of in the mood to have.. sex."

He was shocked.

"Im sorry but no Bella."

"Why?" I pouted

"Because im a virgin. And I'll hurt you"

"Im a virgin too! Whats the big deal and you wont hurt me." 

"Yes I will. Ill loose control and I'll hurt you"

"How could you be so sure, if you don't try?" I asked.

Well that shut him up.

"C'mon Edward, please?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin your hair"

Ooh he was stalling!

"Then don't touch my hair" I smiled

He sighed and nodded his head.

"Love me Edward"

His pupils dilated, turning his eyes almost black. Then his head bent, slowly that my parted lips trembled in anticipation. His warm breath feathered across my face, and my breathing quickened. Then his lips found mine, and I quit thinking altogether as he kissed me. I felt a tug, heard a faint but distinctive sound, and then realized that he was lowering my zipper. Oh god, my knees were turning into Jell-O..

He simply stared down at me for a moment without speaking, his eyes heavy lided and so hot they made me tremble even as they moved over my face. I knew my skin was flushed, my eyes wide and slumberous, knew my lips were parted and eager for more. There was no hiding how turned on I was, but matter a fact I really don't want to hide it. This is Bellas time, and from now on what ever Bella wants, Bella is going to get!

"Edward" His name emerged louder than a breath.

"Are you sure you want this? Cause I can stop now" He told me. His hand was already sliding inside my open zipper.

"Not on your life"

He was about to kiss me, but I stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait" I shook my head at him.

He looked up at me, meeting my gaze with a frown. I took a deep breath and stepped out of his hold. He le let me go, although his mouth tightened as if to do so was an effort. His hands dropped onto his sides and curled into fists as if to prevent himself from reaching out to me.

I smiled "Let me"

I took off my dress and let it fall to a sparkly puddle on the floor. His eyes went south and examined each and every part of my body. And of course, I allowed it. I licked my lips because my mouth suddenly went dry and at that very moment his eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"Tell me something" he said, his voice husky. " Do you own and lingerie that isnt this sexy?"

"Do you mind?"

He grunted "It's a hard Burden to bear, but I guess I can stand it."

He searched my body one last time, then looked up and said "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and I cant imagine loosing you."

He moved even as he said it so fast that I didn't even realize what was going on until he swept me off my feet and carried me towards my bed, kissing me with an expertise that made my senses spin wildly.

When Edward dropped me on the bed his mouth moved from mine and went for my breasts. His tounge flicked my nipple, sucked on it, and kissed it. And did the same to my other as well. Moaning I dug my nails into his nape and arched my back to offer him more.

"Edward…."

"Bella".

After that, Edward ripped both my bottom piece and my top piece off of me and looked at me. He smiled and kissed me again. The kiss was hot and burst into a flame. It was erotic and I think he was lying when he told me he was a virgin. When he finally let me breathe, I noticed he wasn't wearing any pants or underwear. When did he take them off? Oh well, all I thought of right now was that he was huge!

Without warning he slid himself into me, and I grabbed a handfull of his hair, biting my lip as he moved in a circular motion. He took a glance at me and noticed I was holding my screams out so Alice and Emmett wouldn't hear me.

"I want to hear you yell my name, or I'll stop" He demanded.

He began to plunge into me and that's when I started.

"Edward…Edward…Edward!"

"Louder!"

Oh god!

"EDWARD! EDWARD!"

I was about to climax, from the mind blowing sensation that was happening to me at this particular moment. Edward stopped and started to kiss me. His lips started to go south and I started to get the picture as to where he was heading, oh shit.

Finally he reached his destination, he reached the velvety delta between my legs and I closed my eyes. He kissed me there, his mouth scalding. His tounge touched the tiny bud that quivered and ached for attention and I cried out.

"You like that?" He asked

I nodded without opening my eyes.

Then he entered me again, going much more deeper and faster than he did before. I was driving onto the edge of insanity and yelled his name.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!"

"Bella.." he groaned in answer.

He released his cool liquid inside of me and took himself outta me. We laid there in silence. While we thought of the sexy reality that happened right now. We turned into one sweaty puddle on my bed together.

**There you havee it, there first timee. Look I know you were expecting it 5 days from now but this is how much I care about you. I do a whole long chapter in one day just for you guyses.! Hehehe. Well, see you wen I get backk from vacation. Lovess you**

**-Brittany**


	12. Birthday Rumble

EVOP

I couldn't believe what had just happened right now. I finally felt like… a man! I feel even better because I lost my virginity to the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. God if I ever loved someone like I love Bella, I couldn't remember. She laid there, panting beside me trying to catch her breath.

"Oh… my.." I started

"God!" She finished.

"Words couldn't describe how that moment was.."

"I agree" she giggled.

Her giggling stopped when we heard a loud bang on the door.

"GUYS! Its almost seven, lets go!" Alice yelled

Bella looked at me with eyes wide as saucers, we quickly got up and scurried into our clothes, and propped ourselves up. Bella fixed her hair and I felt bad for messing it up, but she obviously didn't worry about it. We walked out holding hands and ran down the steps. Alice and Emmett were sitting on the couch talking, but turned their heads when they heard us come down.

"Bella! What happened to your hair!" Alice complained, "I worked hard on it, and it took me two hours to do it!"

I passed Bella an 'I'm sorry' look and she just shook her head. We headed out the door, and Bella and I couldn't step away from one another. The whole car ride was quiet until we were 10 minutes from the club.

"So, I heard a lot of yelling, and moaning. Anything interesting you want to discuss Eddie?" Emmett asked.

Bella stiffened real quick when she heard the word 'Yelling', this basterd. So, I tried to play dumb.

"Emmett I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Bella and I were talking about our next date" I told him. "Are you hearing things baby bro?"

"Oh don't act dumb Edward", Alice told me, "I heard it too".

Bella saved me and jumped in. " Guys, can we not have this discussion right now? Its my birthday."

Emmett and Alice sighed and shook their heads in agreement. After that everything became awkward, and that was our warning that Bella and I had to be extremely careful. When we entered the club lights were flashing everywhere and people were dancing on the floor. Drunk men were stumbling around, nearly falling. And girls were throwing down tequilas at the bar. Bella, Emmett, Alice, and I all found a seat at the bar and quickly took it.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Strawberry Margarita," Bella answered.

"Pina colatta" Alice told him.

"Beer" Emmett and I said together.

The bartender quickly went to work and came back with our drinks. Emmett and I chugged down our beers, and asked for another round while the girls slowly sipped on their drinks.

I was about to ask Bella to dance until a drunk man walked up to her. He had a big beer belly, was wearing a white shirt, and black jeans.

**BPOV**

I was happily sipping my margarita until this drunk man walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. He didn't look like one of the guys who liked taking showers, and he didn't smell like it either.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes you can pretty lady" He grumbled while scanning my body. "Walk your pretty little butt in my van and you'll be doing me a great favor."

He leaned close to me, so close I could smell his disgusting breath.

"No thank you, you're not my type, I have a man, and your too old." I gagged.

"Age is nothin' but a number baby. C'mon"

He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out the door. I scratched, clawed, and tried to pull away. I couldn't break free, but there was one thing I could do.

"Edward! Emmett!" I cried.

Fast as lightning they appeared in front of the man, the man stumbled backwards and glared at them.

"Excuse me fellas. Me and my girl are gonna hit the van, if you know what I mean" He laughed.

"No I don't understand. But what I do understand is that you better leave my little sister alone or else I'll rip your damn balls off!" Emmett roared.

"I don't want to start any trouble"

"Trouble was started, when you decided to talk to MY girlfriend" Edward growled. "Bella come on."

I started to walk towards Edward until the man grabbed my waste and held me in a death grip. He dipped his hand in my dress and started to grab my left tit, and he licked my ear. That's when Edward and Emmett lost it.

They pulled the man off of me and threw him on the ground. Emmett and Edward started punching and kicking him and I stood there crying. Edward picked up the man and threw him against a wall, leaving a big dent in it. Quickly Edward took out a pocket knife from his pocket and held it to the mans neck.

"Edward!" I cried.

That's when Alice came in to comfort me.

"Bella its okay, I know Edward wouldn't kill that man. Calm down" She assured me.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you!" Edward shouted.

He got up and put his knife in his pocket and came over to me. He wrapped his arm around me and guided me to the car, Emmett and Alice followed quickly behind. Edward drove at 75 mph. and we made it home without getting killed. Edward carried me inside, and sat me on the couch.

I curled up into a ball and someone sat next to me and rubbed my back. I looked up to see Emmetts worried face.

"Its okay Bells, he wont ever touch or see you again." Emmett told me.

I nodded and looked at Edward with eyes full of tears. He was sitting down on the love seat staring at me.

"I never seen you like that Edward." I sobbed.

He sighed. "I am so sorry Bella. I lost control. I love you so much, I cant picture the fact of someone hurting you. You wouldn't believe what that man was thinking about doing to you, it made me so sick! Its my job to protect you, and I'll give my life to do just that"

I rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. It caught him by surprise but after a while he wrapped his arms around me securely.

"Never again, will I let anything like that happen to you." He whispered

"I love you Edward" I told him

"I love you too" he said, "Forever and always."

My birthday started like as if it were a fairy tale, but ended as a nightmare. Edward fell asleep with me, and Emmett fell asleep with Alice. Charlie came home early in the morning but left when he got a call from the police department. I woke up nauseous, maybe it came from the margarita and the commotion from yesterday. But hey, what can you say? Birthdays can get a bit wild.

**HEYHEY! Brittany's back! Miiss me? Lol, well I enjoyed my vacation, made some awesome friends. But now am back to finish the story for you guyses. Hoped you enjoyed this little twist. Thnx for commenting on my chpt. Appreciate it!**

**Love, Britt.**


	13. Questions and Answers

**Two Weeks Later…  
><strong> 

**EVOP**

Ever since that incident at the bar two weeks ago Bella has been acting a little strange lately. I am not sure on what her problem is, but all I know is that its freaking me the hell out! One time Bella is happy and the next shes trying to throw a dish at you. One time Bella wants to go out, but then she wants to go back into the house when we reach the car. She's been throwing up three times a day, sometimes four. If I ask her whats wrong she somehow gets offended. I seriously don't know what to do, so that's why I am going to talk to my dad about these, mood swings.

When I reached the hospital I raced out of the car and hurried inside. I told the lady behind the desk that I needed to talk to my father. She nodded and pointed me into the direction of his office, which I already knew. I opened the door to find him sitting behind his desk reading a book.

"No knock?" My father laughed, not even taking his eyes off of the thick book.

"Sorry, I need to discuss something with you dad. Its Bella.." I sighed.

He quickly looked up, closed his book, and leaned in closer.

"Please sit down Edward." And I did as told. "Whats wrong?"

I explained everything to my father and his expression stood the same for the whole entire thing. He nodded at the end and put a hand through his hair.

"Well, the only answer to these mood swings Edward, believe it or not is pregnancy." He answered.

My whole world stopped, and suddenly I felt like I HAD to breathe. Could Bella be pregnant? Oh my goodness, we didn't use protection! Holy crap! I am in trouble…

"What? This cant be…"

"Sure it can!" My father interrupted. "Did you and Bella have sex yet?"

"Umm, on her birthday yes…" I admitted, god this was weird

"Did you use protection, if so was it latex?" He asked.

"What the-? Never mind. No, to both..."

"Then Bella is surly Prego!" Congratulations son.." My father laughed.

"Wait your not mad. Where's the 'im very disappointed in you son' or the 'your lucky I don't disown you!'" I shouted.

"Look, you're a 145 year old man, trapped into an 18 year old body. Why should I be disappointed?" he questioned.

"Good point…" I told him. "But how do I tell Bella?"

"Well tell her theres a 98% chance that she can be pregnant. If she doesn't believe you I'd be happy to run some tests, just to be certain."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you dad…"

"Any time… Just not too many times." My father teased.

I playfully punched him in the arm and laughed. Well I was off to tell Bella the big surprise. I quickly waved my father good bye and ran out the door. My father may play around while working but his job is no joke, to him. He takes it seriously but tries to have fun with it, and I love him for that. And Its obvious that I got my looks from him, not my mom. Even though she says shes the reason im so cute… ugh never mind! No time to think about this, time to think about reality, Bella.

7 minutes tops I was climbing up Bellas tree that is right in front of her bedroom window. I climbed through the window and ran down stairs, to find Bella laying down on the couch laughing with Emmett and Alice. They all turned there heads to see me standing at the foot of the steps and Bellas face lit up.

"Eddie!" Bella yelled in happiness.

"Hello love." I smiled " Hey Em, How are you Alice?"

"I am wonderful Edward! Can you do me a favor, Emmett is hiding a secret from me and won't tell me until the time is right! Can you read his mind and see what it is? I'll give you twenty bucks!" Alice chirped.

I didn't need to read Emmett's mind to tell what he was going to ask her. The expression on his face made it oh so clear. But lets keep that a secret shall we?

"I think secrets are fun!" I laughed. "Speaking of secrets, Bella dear I believe I have one that I need to share. Not just with you but with everybody. Where's Charlie?"

"He's at the police department, hes working late and Alice and I are going to stay at your house tonight." Bella smiled.

"Oh, well we can tell him later then. Bella, I had a really big discussion with my dad about how your acting because I was very worried and concerned about you." I started.

"Theres nothing to be worried or concerned about.." Bella told me, sitting up. "Besides what's this got to do with anything?"

"Umm, hun? My father said that the only explanation to this, is pregnancy…"

**BPOV**

"WHAT?" I shouted." This cant be!"

"Oh yes it can. We already had sex, and it happened two weeks ago, and we didnt use protection….."

Oh my god, now that I think about it we didn't use a condom. Oh my god im so stupid!

"I knew it!" Emmett smiled. "I knew you guys were doing something as soon as I herd Bella moan 'Edward!'"

I blushed, but came more worried at the same time. Edward came over and slapped Emmett on the head and sat down to comfort me, which I was thankful for.

"Im sorry Bella but I herd it to.." Alice told me. "But I didn't want to say anything because it was your birthday.."

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I picked up a pillow and buried my face into it. I was about to start crying until Edward tried to take a peek into the pillow.

"Bella, don't hide that pretty face…" Edward told me. He placed his hand on my back and it suddenly felt warm, but cold at the same time.

I picked up my head and looked at Edward. He frowned cause he noticed I was beginning to cry.

"My father is going to kill the both of us." I sobbed.

"Aww, Bella im afraid that I cant be killed… but its okay, he'll have to go through me to kill you." He teased.

That made me laugh. Edward could be such a comedian when im down. And that's what I am glad I have Edward, when im down in a ditch. Edward finds me and rescues me, giving me strength to go on with my life. I love him, and I don't think I felt this way about anyone.

Edward kissed the tear that was slowly sliding down my cheek and stared at me. He gave me the look that made me melt. The look that told me everything on how he felt about me, and how he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"If you don't believe me… we can run some tests. And if its true, we can run an Ultra Sound in two months." Edward told me.

"You want to keep the baby?" I asked, please say yes!

"Bella, of course I want to keep the baby. I hope it's a girl that looks exactly like you." I smiled.

I heard a little sniffle in the back ground and notice Alice crying to herself. As soon as I glanced her way the sobbing began

"That..that is so-o …ADORABLE!" She sobbed. "Im gonna-a be an Aunti-e"

Edward, Emmett, and I all started laughing at Alice. Besides It should me be the one crying in happiness, yelling "Im gonna be a mommy!".

"You guys are such Ass holes!" Alice sobbed.

"Aww baby im sorry.." Emmett apologiezed. Obviously Feeling bad for laughing at her.

"No, you made me upset. All of you!" She shouted, while crossing her arms and looking away from the crowd of people who adored her.

"Please Alice, I'll do anything to make you happy"

"Well, you can tell me your secret…" Alice negotiated.

"But-" Emmett began.

"No buts! Or else you WONT be getting any Butt for a long time!" She grinned.

You have to admit, Alice seems perky and lovable on the outside. But she is evil and devious on the inside.

"Fine" Emmett sighed. He got up, took Alice's hand and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god.." Alice and I said together.

Emmett grinned and took out a small box. And out popped a 5 carrot ring! It was beautiful and the suns light made that rock sparkle, this was the right moment, I thought to myself.

"Alice Swan, the love of my life. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?" Emmett asked.

"YES YES YES!" Alice chirped

Emmett laughed and slid the ring on Alice's finger. They both got up and went into an embrace, shortly after the kissing began, and Edward had to separate the two of them. Alice showed me her ring and I was both happy and shocked. Happy because my sister is getting married, but shocked because she is getting married before me, her older sister. But mostly I am happy and I hope I get the privilege of being her made of honor.

"Well, dad has two daughters that he'll have to hang" I teased.

"I would at least like to see my wedding day before I die" Alice laughed.

Well I guess fairy tales do come true. Alice is getting married and I am pregnant. But the fairy tale will fade and die… as soon as we tell Charlie.

**Hey you guyses! I am so sorry it took so long to make this chapter. Lots are going on lately and I havent been able to type up my story. Terribly sorry! Well I hope you enjoyed every word! BELLA IS PREGGO! ALICE IS MARRIED! EVERYBODY WINS! Now the next chapter you will get the privilege to see how bad pregnancy can get. And how fun, planning weddings can be. Also you'll get to witness Charlies reaction.. ill give you a heads up. It may end up ugly…..**

**Anyways, love you guyses. Promise the next chapter will be up sooner.**

**~Britt. 3**


	14. The moment of truth

EPOV

While Emmett and Alice drove to my house for some alone time, Bella and I waited here for Charlie. Even if Bella fell asleep I'll still be the one up to tell Charlie that he will be a grandpa. It was 2:47 a.m when Charlie walked in the house, and Bella was fast asleep. I was sitting on the couch holding Bella in my arms when he walked in. He was drinking beer, and he looked like he just came from the bar. He didn't seem like he had much to drink so decided to take this as my cue.

"Edward, what are you doing here so late? Bella and Alice are supposed to be at your place.." Charlie asked.

"Yes sir, I am aware of that. Alice is with Emmett, and they fell asleep an hour ago. I just have something very important to tell you." I told him.

Charlie sighed, obviously tired and didn't want to hear what I had to say, but as soon as he hears the topic he'll be wide awake.

"Um, sir theres no easy way to say this but… we are going to have a baby…"

Right at that moment Charlie froze, and from what I could see I could tell he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" Charlie roared.

Startled both Bella and I jumped. Bella woke up and looked up at me, as I glared down to her. And then our focus came back to Charlie.

"You mean to tell me that you got Bella pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I admitted.

"Daddy please don't be upset…" Bella assured.

"Upset? Upset cant even cover on what im feeling right now!" Charlie shouted.

"You don't have to yell at Bella!" I told him, my voice getting louder but stronger. Theres no way im gonna let anyone yell at her, even her own father.

"Mother Fucker!" Charlie yelled, and the next thing I new his hands were wraped around my neck. I was on the floor and he was banging my head against it repeatedly.

"Daddy!" Bella shouted, trying to get Charlie off of me. "Please stop!"

I wasn't chocking, Hell I felt just fine. I looked up at Charlie, horrified on his expression. Finally he released me and got off of me.

"I cant believe this." He said as I got up "I wouldve expected this from Alice and Emmett but you two? Never. Bella, what happened to you saying that I'll never get pregnant unless im married huh? Edward, what happened to the gentleman I met a year ago? Where is he?"

"Were sorry sir." I told him while wrapping an arm around Bella. "We didn't mean for this to happen, but it just did. We love one another and we find that, we want to keep this baby. And start a family with each other, and If you want Bella married before our baby arrives, ill be more than happy to ask her for her hand."

I felt Bella stiffen beside me but I just held her tighter. I wouldn't dare take my eyes off of Charlie and for a minute we stood there in silence staring at one another.

Finally Charlie sighed. "Look I don't know what else to say to either one of you right now, but yes I would like Bella to be married before she has a baby…"

"Then its official." I got down on one knee and looked up at Bella. She stared down at me and her eyes were wide as saucers. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"Bella I know this isnt the proper time, and the tradition is to show you the ring as I ask you this but, will you give me the honor of being my…" I trailed off until she interrupted me.

"YES EDWARD YES!" She said, hopping up and down like a three year old. She took me into and embrace and was about to start kissing me until I stopped her. When she got the picture that I was trying not to get Charlie upset she understood and kept her lips to herself.

"Okay then, you two are married and Alice and Emmett are dating. Atleast I have a good child here."

"Oh speaking of that" Bella slightly laughed. "Emmett asked her for her hand today, she accepted….." 

Suddenly I felt as if Charlie was going to have a heart attack so I sat him down on his love seat. He thanked me and took a few long breaths.

"Oh my god…" Charlie breathed.

"I just thought you should know…" Bella told him.

"Please leave…" Charlie told us.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to be alone for a couple of days. Bella you can stay at Edwards, I know you wont mind. Get both yours and Alice's things, please don't come to the police department. I need a couple of days…." Charlie said. He got up and slowly walked up the stairs and obviously went to his room. I went up with Bella to get her things and get into the car. As soon as I closed the car door, Bella started to cry.

I quickly ran in the car to comfort my damsel in distress. I felt bad for her because not only was she pregnant and had to go through pain for nine months but she had a father who literally kicked her out of her own house. I pulled her into an embrace and sang her the lullaby I would sing to her when we would fall asleep together.

Slowly the sobbing stopped and unsteady breaths filled the air. I brushed Bellas hair until she fell asleep, and pulled out the drive way. As I drove home all I could think about was Charlie's reaction and how he handled everything. I have to admit it was a lot of pressure on him but he didn't have to kick Bella out, and to think I thought of him as a second father. Jack ass.

When I arrived I picked up Bella and grabbed both of the suitcases. I had some trouble on getting the door open but luckily Emmett herd me and came down.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Sssh, I'll tell you when I get her into bed… stay here." I whispered.

He nodded and I dashed up the stairs. I slowly put Bella down onto the bed, and she mumbled 'Stay'. I shook my head.

"Sorry love, Emmett needs to talk to me. I'll be back in a bit, I promise." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned to her side and fell asleep.

I quickly went downstairs to find Emmett's worried face watching me.

"What's up with the suit cases?" He asked.

"Charlie kicked both Alice and Bella out" I confessed.

"What!" Emmett whispered. But was more like a little shout.

"We told Charlie everything the pregnancy, you and Alice. He got so upset he tried to take my head off. He said he wouldn't approve of the baby unless Bella was married so now, were engaged. That's the happy part of it all. Bella is devastated, and I know Alice will take it worse because she practically worships Charlie."

"Aww, poor thing. Well its better that there hear than somewhere else…"

"Aint that the truth…" I agreed. "What happened when you left the house?"

"Me and Alice had sex…. And then we played some games. Like truth or dare, the dirty version, and we played some trouble. After that we fell asleep, until I heard you rattling with the keys." He smiled.

"Oh, damn vampire senses and hearing…"

"Amen!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, I promised Bella I'd be up in a few so im just gonna grab some milk and be on my way…" I told him.

"Okay bro. I gotta hit the hay anyway." With that Emmett was up the stairs getting in bed with Alice. I chugged down some milk and rushed into bed. As soon as I hit the bed Bella turned and embraced me. She laid her head on my chest and snored away. And that left me thinking of Bella….

BPOV

The next morning I woke up because I suddenly had to throw up. I leaped over Edward which who was sleeping peacefully next to me and I ran to the bathroom. I threw my head into the toilet and started to throw up. In the middle of my gag session Edward knelt down beside me and began to pat my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No-o" I gaged. And began hurling once more.

When I was done I suddenly started having cramps and I tightly held my stomach.

"Aghh…" I quietly yelled.

I tightly closed my eyes and bit my lip. Suddenly Migraines began and I started to cry.

"Aww, Bella…" Edward told me.

He scooped me up and took me down stairs to the kitchen. He laid me down on the kitchen counter and I curled up into a little ball. Edward fumbled through cabinets probably trying to get medication fast. He picked up some Tylenol and poured me a glass of water and gave it to me.

"Here baby, this should do you good in at least half an hour." Edward assured me.

I popped the pill in my mouth and gulped down the water.

"Thank you Eddie." I told him, still in pain.

Edward gave me a sympathetic look and sighed. "To keep your mind off the pain, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Do you have Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Do i? I have three copies of the same film!" Edward smiled trying to keep my mind off of the pain.

Suddenly memories of last night flashed through my mind and I broke down in tears again. Edward panicked and became more worried than he was before.

"Bella.. Bella what happened? Whats wrong? Is it the baby? Do you need another pill?" Edward asked.

"No…Its just, my father doesn't love me!" I sobbed.

Edward pulled me into an embrace and stroked my hair. "Its okay love. You have one guy who would always love you no matter what, and that's me. And Im sure your father still loves you, hes just having a hard time right now okay honey?"

I nodded and looked over to the clock and noticed it was 7:30 a.m. I shouldn't be crying right now I could wake…. Too late. Emmett and Alice were already rushing down to see what was happening.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing Ally" I assured her.

"You wouldn't be crying on the kitchen counter if something wasn't wrong." Alice told me.

"Shes just having some flash backs from last night." Edward told them.

"What happened last night?" Alice asked obviously concerned.

"Dad kicked us out Ally…." I told her.

"What?..." She asked.

"We told dad everything, even your engagement. And he kicked us out… but he said its only temporary. Im just still hurt. The only good thing about last night is Edward asking me for my hand…" I told everyone.

"You know what, screw him…" Alice huffed. "And congratulations, oh my god! We can have a double wedding! Why waste money on two weddings right?"

"Wait wait hold up." Emmett said. "The wedding part I expected…congrats by the way, but the screw you?"

"What about it?" Alice asked.

"Hell, I like evil Alice… its sexy.." Emmett purred.

"Gross!" I said obviously feeling better. " I would tell you to get a room but im afraid on what would happen in there!"

Everyone laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at all of them.

Finally I remembered that this was my family, and even if my father had some troubles these were the people that were here to stay. I loved them all in a special way that words couldn't explain. If anything were to happen to them I wouldn't know what I would do and where I would but all I know I wouldn't be able to live. THIS, is my family….

**Yeah so what do you think..? Im sorry the story was getting a bit long for me and I just had to wrap it up. I got two chapters up in 2 days. Proud of me right! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little love story. It had a twist in it yes but I still think it was great. Im just telling you now as soon as I hit Chpt. 20 or 25. This story will end and I will write a new story! But instead of edward being so sweet and gentle hes gonna be a bit cocky. But as soon as he lays eyes on the beautiful Bella he suddenly has a change of heart and wants to go after her. Good right? If you guyses have any ideas for me please let me know! Anyways hope you enjoyed it, love you and buh byee! **

**~Britt.**


	15. Preparing for a new life

One month later….

EPOV

Its been a month since Charlie has kicked Bella and Alice out and I might add that they're taking things very well. Charlie hasn't called or talked to us ever since but that hasn't stopped Bella, Alice, Emmett, and I to prepare for our double weddings and the baby's arrival. Alice is driving Bella insane on what there brides maids should be wearing. Bella is fine with anything as long as it doesn't involve the color pink, which is the color Alice so desperately wants. So they finally came up with a color for there Brides maids and that will be gold. I love the idea and so does Emmett anything to make our fiancés happy is fine by us.

Did I mention that Emmett and I have jobs? My father got us a job at the hospital, were working with disabled children. Seeing these kids are killing me, its really sad when they tell us what happened to them. All I think about is this happening to my child. I hope and pray it doesn't.

Last week I surprised Bella with her ring. Its a 13 carrot ring, for every month we spent loving one another. At first Bella had a heart attack and demanded for me to take it back and get a one carrot ring instead. But when I told her why it was 13 carrots she loved it and always wore it. Sometimes she complains that it's a little heavy and I ask for her to take it off. But she refuses. Bella and I don't want to move into a house with either of our parents so Alice, Emmett, Bella, and I are all looking for a two bedroom house, that is both nice and a close distance to our families. Yes, all four of us want to live with one another because we can't picture being away from each other.

Bellas belly has grown a few inches and she's starting to crave chocolate. Every time we pass a chocolate store, or an ice cream stand the first thing that comes to mind is a big block of chocolate. Sometimes I give Bella what she wants but other times I fight with her and tell her no. She gets upset I will admit but I want Bella to be healthy. She says its her medication for her cramps, but I think a nice large pill would do the trick.

Today, Alice and Bella are getting fit for there wedding gowns, and Emmett and I are getting fit for our tuxes. I am getting the San Pietro VI 3 Button Peak Lapel, while Emmett gets fit for the SXL Seven. I will admit we both look dashing and we absolutely want it! So we didn't waste a second on purchasing the tuxes. Since they were vintage the total came up to $3,465. 75. And Emmett and I did not hesitate to pull out our wallets. I cant wait to see Bellas face!

BPOV

Alice and I are at Davids Bridal right now and we are glancing at all the wedding dresses that are available. For the first time in my life im going mad. I am actually enjoying purchasing all of the fancy and expensive things. I guess it's the pregnancy, and I am surely not gonna stop loving it. Alice and Edward love the new me, because I don't nag them of the price I just accept it. I think this happened when Edward showed me my 13 carrot ring. God, I love my ring. I looked down, to remember every single moment we spent with each other and I loved them all! Alice interrupted me in my day dreaming with her squealing.

"Alice what is it now?" I asked, walking towards her.

"This has me written all over it!" Alice squealed.

I looked up to see a beautiful short dress. The top piece looked like a tiny corset, but instead of strings on the back it was replaced with a zipper, while the bottom had tight little ruffles. It was gorgeous until I saw the price.

"Ally, its $2,999.99, more than half of our budget." I complained.

"No! I don't want cranky Bella, give me fun Bella!" Alice pouted.

"Im serious, are you sure about this? With the wedding and the houses we're looking at, and not to forget the baby are you sure we can afford this?" I asked

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "I am positive we can afford this, Emmett and Edward have jobs, they can pay for it!"

"But its THERE money." I whined.

Alice sighed and pulled out her phone and called Emmett. She put him on speaker so I can hear.

"Hello?" Emmett asked.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, heading out of the tuxedo store."

"Oh that's nice. How much was your tux?" Alice asked.

"Dang, your sounding more and more like Bella every day!" Emmett laughed.

"I heard that!" I shouted.

"Oops… Sorry Bella." Emmett told me. "We spent up to thirty five hundred why?"

"Because Bella is being a negative nelly, and is complaining about the prices again!" Alice whined.

"Noo!" I heard Edward shout. Which I rolled my eyes about.

"Aww Bells, you don't need to worry about that okay? Get whatever you like alright? And remember your limit for gowns is fifty five hundred okay? Don't go overboard Alice…" Emmett warned.

"Okay hun, I won't. Love you." Alice said.

"Love you too"

"I love you too Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Love you honey!" I laughed. He was so cute.

Alice waited for Emmett to hang up which he never did. And the 'You hang up first' conversation began.

"Bye Emmett!" I shouted, and hung up Alice's phone.

"Well, your rude!" Alice complained.

"Oh shut up and get your dress." I told her.

"Yay!" She squealed and pulled out her size.

While she tried it on I looked around and found the dress I dreamed of. It was a simple dress that had ruffles, beginning from the waist, and came down to knee length. And I loved it more when I found out it was fifteen hundred dollars. I grabbed my size and ran into the dressing room. It was a little tight because of my belly, so I decided to get a bigger size, just in case I grow more until the wedding. Alice loved the gown and we quickly went to the cash register and paid for the gowns. It was under our limit and we were thankful to see that. A thousand more dollars to spend on the wedding. Thank goodness! Alice and I drove to Edwards house to find our men in the living room discussing, options for the houses.]

"Hey guys" Alice and I said and gave our husbands a quick kiss on the lips.

Alice sat on Emmett's lap while I laid my head on Edwards.

"How was your day?" Edward asked.

"Cant complain about anything" I yawned.

"Everything was great let me show you our dresses!" Alice smiled, while trying to pull her dress out from the bag.

"No!" Emmett and Edward told Alice.

"Why?" Alice pouted.

"Its tradition that, the grooms don't see the dresses. It makes the wedding day more magical…" Emmett smiled.

"Awww" I laughed. "Who knew Emmett could be such a softy."

"Shut it Bells." Emmett laughed, and playfully threw a pillow at me.

"Well, Emmett and I have three choices for the houses we can live in. They're everything we want, they're all on the same street, all we need is your decision and we could pack our bags." Edward told us.

"Great, when can we look at em'?" I asked.

"Now" Emmett said.

"Now?"Alice asked.

"Now" Edward repeated.

"Okay!" I smiled while hopping off of the couch and grabbing my coat.

"Would you like to take the car, or would you like to run?" Edward asked.

"Run? Its that close?" I asked.

"Actually its ten minutes from here, but it would be more faster if we run."

"How could it be faster than a moving vehical?"

"Climb on my back so you can find out." Edward smirked.

I hesitated but decided to go for it, Alice was on Emmett's back and we left the room as quick as a flash. We were in the forest before we knew it. Edward was passing and dodging through trees, it felt so un real. Wind was blowing into my face, and I felt as if time stopped at that exact moment. It was amazing!

"How fast are you going?" I shouted over the wind.

"About 75 mph!" Edward shouted over Alice's screaming.

Everything she was yelling out sounded completely wrong, although she was out of sight I could still hear her. 

"Oh yeah! This feels great! Faster Emmett Faster! WoooooHooooo!" She laughed.

Two minutes tops we were there. I had to say it was faster running than taking the car. On the ride here it felt so magical running with Edward I didn't want to be behind him, I wanted to be beside him, running as fast as he could. Feeling everything he did. Seeing what it felt like, being a vampire. And by the look on Alice's face I could tell she wanted to as well. Edward and Emmett set us down, and we headed up the stairs to house number one.

It was a beautiful white house with a black roof. The door was red and the front yard looked amazing. It had a mini waterfall, with a garden surrounding its perimeter. It was simple, but beautiful. As we were walking up the steps all I could think about was being like Edward. I was about to talk to him until an old lady answered the door.

"Hello dears, are you here to see the house?" She asked.

We all nodded and the lady began to smile.

"Oh please come in. My name is Mary, and this is my dog Scruffy" She smiled.

Her dog was a Chihuahua and it was absolutely adorable. The scent of apples hit me as soon as I walked in. I thought the outside was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the inside. The living room was large, and the walls were painted red. All of the furniture was removed which gave us space to walk around in. The dinning room was a dark blue and had brown shelves on every wall. The kitchen was white and brown. And I absolutely loved it. When we walked up stairs we were greeted by a long hall way. There were six doors on this hall way, three doors on each side.

There were two master bed rooms which looked exactly alike. We each had a bathroom with two sinks, two toilets, and one bath, and a shower. There was another Bathroom for guests which was down the hall. The fourth door was a tiny little room. It would be perfect for the baby! And across the hall from it was a enormous bedroom. It could be a guest room for now, until the baby gets to a proper age that she can have a bigger room. And the sixth door lead up to the attic. I really didn't need to see anymore. I brought Alice aside and began talking with her.

"Alice, this is the perfect house for us. I am fully in love with it, I don't even wanna see the other houses. But I need your decision." I told her.

"Honestly Bella, I love it. I want it, real bad." Alice smiled.

"Oh my god really!" I said with excitement. "So we're getting the house?"

"I guess so" Alice laughed.

I pulled her into an embrace and practically ran to the group.

"We'll take it!" I shouted, while jumping up and down like Alice.

Edward, Emmett, and Mary let everything sink in until they started to smile.

"Splendid!" Mary smiled, "You can start moving in, next week."

**Heyhey DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT! B4 i 4get here are the links to the tuxes, ****Edwards- ****.com/images/big/Tuxedos/SanPietro_**

**Emmetts- ****.**

**And the dresses. Alice's - ****.com/imgres?q=short+wedding+dresses&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=548&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=K-DjluhQ_FPddM:&imgrefurl=/short-wedding-dresses/short-wedding-dress-6/&docid=-BG4jrUXcxiHkM&w=297&h=400&ei=AQouTtLeOMTTgQfJl-iPCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=270&page=2&tbnh=185&tbnw=137&start=28&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:28&tx=68&ty=85**

**Bellas-**

**http:/static.**

**Brides maids- ****.com/imgres?q=gold+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1R2ADRA_enUS432&biw=1600&bih=587&tbm=isch&tbnid=SYBNj-KimDV_mM:&imgrefurl=.%253Ft%253D67009&docid=1sTOvGcT2RWnfM&w=309&h=557&ei=dQIvTpCnK4jEgAfDusFx&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=296&page=2&tbnh=152&tbnw=84&start=24&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:24&tx=13&ty=75**

**Now you know what everyone will be wearing on the day of there wedding. Im fast fowarding the next chpt. To 2 months later, and that'll be their wedding day! I hope you guyses like it..! :D **

**~Britt.**


	16. Pretty Please?

One week later… 

**BPOV**

We are moving into our glorious house and I am so happy! We took an ultra sound two days ago and guess what? We found out that the baby is a girl! We even came up with a name for her. Renesmee, isnt it beautiful? I am so excited for her arrival. But there is one thing that has been bugging me, I cant keep my mind off of the vampire thing. I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I finally decided that I am going to tell Edward. I spoke to Alice about it and she said she'll talk to Emmett about changing her as soon as I was ready, and I am ready right now! I gave Alice a nod and she went straight to business.

"Emmett honey, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Alice asked.

"Umm, sure."

I took that as my cue to get Edward upstairs, right this instant!

"Eddie, this box goes in our bedroom, give me a hand?" I asked.

"Anything for you, love." He smiled. He flashed me a smile so adorable that it made my heart skip a beat. We walked upstairs, and I closed the door behind us when we reached our room.

"Bella, I am not having sex with you, while our housemates are downstairs" Edward chuckled.

"So we're not gonna have sex at all? That sucks" I teased. "But that's not why I closed the door. I need to talk to you."

"Okay" Edward told me while sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, everything is great. Its just…. Do you remember when we came to look at the house? And instead of taking the car you ran.?"

"Yes…"

"Well while you were running, everything felt so magical! I couldn't believe what my eyes were witnessing. And instead of riding on your back while you run, I was thinking, how bad would it be if I could run beside you."

Edward shot off of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bella dear, please tell me you're not suggesting I change you."

"I'm not suggesting Edward, I'm asking." I told him.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you'd be giving up to be like me? While time goes by you won't be able to see your father, you won't see your friends again, there will be rules and regulations that you'd have to follow, You wont be able to get near a human for a very long time! And not to forget the pain and suffering you'll have to go through while your being changed." Edward paced back and forth, not even looking at me in the eye.

"I would go through any obstacle to be with you Edward."

"And you are with me. You don't have to change to spend every single day to be with me Bella."

"It wont be long before I age, become less appealing, be an old wrinkly woman. It wont be long before I die, and leave you to walk the earth alone again. Forever and always Edward, that's how long I want to be with you." I whispered.

Edward was speechless, until he looked at my belly.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"Nothing will happen to her right?"

"From what my father told me, if a vampire and a mortal reproduce the baby will be half vampire and half mortal. And like I said, you wouldn't be able to be around humans for a long time, so you wont be able to be with our baby Bella." He sighed.

"You can change me while I'm pregnant can't you?" I hoped.

"Yes, then the baby will be a full vampire. But it will grow much more faster. Every six months it will age, until it reaches the age eighteen. But its maturity level will still be like a nine year old kid. Bella I don't think I can do this to you nor the baby. The venom will hurt the both of you."

I thought about it for a while, and came up with a suggestion.

"I have two choices for you. One choice will hurt me, the other will hurt me and Renesmee. The first one is to wait until I give birth to the baby, and then change me. And I wont be able to see my baby girl. Or on our honeymoon, when our baby is seven months old, you can change me. If not, then I'll age and be unhappy knowing that I am going to leave you when I die." I took a quivering breath and said. "Think about it. You have until our Honeymoon."

I opened the door and left Edward standing in the middle of the room, obviously thinking about the conversation.

**EVOP**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Yes its true, Bella will age and grow older and die, but that's how its supposed to be. I don't want Bella to become a horrible blood drinking monster! Shes to beautiful to become one of us. But I do want Bella to be happy… and it will kill me to see her unhappy for the rest of her life. I want Bella to be with the baby when she is born, but at the same time I don't want the venom hurting her. Either way all of us will be hurt.

When I walked out into the hall, I found Bella in Renesmee's room. Looking at the window. I tapped on the door, but she didn't turn.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"Im fine…" She lied.

"Im really sorry Bell-"

"You don't need to be sorry Edward." She interrupted "I just want to feel what its like to be like you. Jump from tree to tree, run with you in the forest, be with you forever. All I want is for you to think about this. I'll agree with your decision, and stand by your side for as long as I can."

"Just please don't be mad at me if you don't like the decision."

"I promise Edward, I wont. Close the door behind you please." She asked.

"Okay" I whispered.

I closed the door and ran a hand through my hair. I slowly walked down the stairs and heard Alice begging Emmett for something, but for some strange reason Emmett was refusing. I went into the living room and started taking some of my paintings out, and hung them on a wall. One of the paintings fell from the hook and the argument from the kitchen stopped. Emmett poked his head out to see what was going on and smiled when he saw it was me. He put up his index finger, telling me to wait one moment.

And that's when I heard "Its not gonna happen! I am not going to do that to you Alice, I mean it. End of discussion."

Emmett came out from the kitchen and walked towards me while Alice sped passed him with a frown across her face and ran upstairs.

"What happened with you and the wifey?" I asked.

"Nothing, she came up to me asking if I could change her into one of us. And I refused, she tried to get me by saying the sex would be better but I'm not buying that crap." He huffed.

"Really? The same thing happened with me and Bella. But the sex part didn't come up." I laughed.

"I don't understand why they would want to be like us. It's a horrible transformation. Besides I thought Alice and I wanted to start a family with each other. We can't do that if she isn't human."

"Look at you being smart" I teased. "But I don't get it either… I told her no, but I'm thinking about telling her yes."

"Did she pull that guilt shit on you? Don't buy it Eddie, im telling you right now don't you dare."

"Emmett, all Bella is asking is for us to be together forever and I want that too. And its not gonna happen if she stays human. I'm sorry but on the night of our honeymoon, I'm gonna change her."

"But it will effect Renesmee."

"Its either I change the both of them, or I change Bella and Bella cant watch our baby girl grow. I'm not doing that to her, im gonna change her on our honeymoon."

"Alright do what you want, but all I'm saying is think about what you're doing" Emmett warned.

"Your going to change your mind as well, I know you are." I told him.

And started to walk up the stairs.

"No I'm not!" He called.

"Oh yes you are!" I chuckled.

I walked into Renesmee's room to find it empty, I checked the bathroom, the guest room, my room, Emmett's room but no sign of Bella . I was starting to panic, so I ran up the stairs to the attic to find Bella crying in Alice's arms.

"What happened?" I asked. "Bella are you okay?"

"Oh, umm yeah im fine." She lied. While whipping her tears away.

"Are you sure honey? Your crying."

"Oh, umm I'm just.. sweating."

"From your eyes?"

"Oh just shut up and get me off of this filthy floor." Bella huffed.

I helped Bella get on her feet, and helped Alice as well. She dusted herself off and went down stairs when Emmett called her down. I knew he would change his mind. (Hehehe) I took Bella's hand and started to kiss everyone of her delicate little fingers. I looked up at her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, while rubbing her thumb against my cheek.

"Nothing, love." I assured her. "You have a way with words I will admit. It killed me when you told me you would be unhappy for the rest of your life if I didn't change you."

"I'm sorry for over exaggerating, but its true."

"So that's why, I am willing to change you…"

"Really!" She smiled

I nodded.

"I don't want you to think that you have to do this Edward."

"No, I want to…" I grinned. Trying to hide the fact that I was scared to do this for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, and gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Now, lets celebrate with some chocolate. I'm starving!"

I laughed at her while she pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen. We heard Alice squeal in happiness and saw her hug Emmett tightly.

"Whats all the squealing about?" I asked. Obviously knowing why.

"Emmett agreed to change me!" Alice chirped.

"Oh my god! Really? Edward agreed to! We were just gonna celebrate by getting some chocolate, want to come?" Bella smiled.

"Sure" Emmett nodded.

I shot him a wide smile and he threw me a silent 'shut up'. I knew Emmett would give in to Alice, even if it kills him. Instead of going to a Chocolate factory we all decided to get some ice cream. Bella got chocolate fudge, I got cookie dough, Alice got strawberry, while Emmett got a Klondike bar. All the girls could talk about is what they will do once they're changed. We told our parents about it, and they were surprisingly excited. They were happy that Emmett and I found our true loves, and I was happy as well. I didn't want to do this to Bella, but god so help me I crave her happiness.

**YAY! BELLA AND ALICE ARE GONNA BE CHANGED! I didn't do this as the wedding because I wanted you guyses to know that Bella and Alice are surly gonna be changed. Umm the next chapter is the wedding and the following chapter will be there honeymoon. Looking forward to it I hope! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading!**

**~Brittany**


	17. Marriage

Their wedding Day

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed and noticed that Edward wasn't beside me. I started to freak out until I remembered that he was staying at a hotel with Emmett, for it was bad luck to see the bride before I walk the aisle. I am so excited about everything and I let Alice plan it all. When we visited the area we should be wed, it was extravagantly beautiful! It was breath taking and it caused a tear to slip down my cheek, knowing that Edward and I will be marrying each other at that spot. I hopped off of my bed to find a note on the dresser. Did I mention that we finished decorating the house? Its gorgeous might I add. The note was from Edward.

_Bella my love. I am so happy that I will be marrying you today. I am very nervous as well. I watched you sleep until the clock stroke twelve. Dreaming about me were you? You said my name twenty two times in counting, you made me laugh. I know you'll look beautiful today, as you do always. Counting the seconds until you are Bella Cullen, love you. _

_-Edward_

I put a hand on my chest to encourage my heart to keep beating. And put the note back on the dresser. I went into my bathroom, and did my normal routine. I skipped into Alice's room to find her reading a note as well. She looked up when she heard the door crack open, and smiled when she noticed it was me.

"Emmett?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, and handed the note to me so I could read it. It said…

_Alice, I am very excited for the wedding. I watched you sleep last night and I will say you look like an angel. You made me the happiest man on earth and I am so glad I found you. Thank you for being mine. Cant wait to see you._

_-Emmett_

"Awwww" I smiled. "He is such a softy!"

"I know, but he's my softy." She giggled.

"The wedding starts at three and its ten twenty. Lets get ready!" I laughed.

Alice hopped up and down and pulled out her hair supplies, her make up kit, and her jewelry box.

"Let's get started!" She smiled.

**EPOV**

I've been up all night and so has Emmett. We couldn't sleep knowing that we will marry two gorgeous women tonight, and change them tomorrow. We didn't want to talk about it, knowing the more we talk about it the more we may not want to do it. I went into the kitchen of the hotel room and picked up the phone. I called for room service and ordered a breakfast sampler. I was so stressed out I needed to eat. Emmett ordered the same thing and waited.

"Emmett lets not think about it okay? We are marrying two beautiful ladies today, lets just think about that." I sighed.

"Sure, I'll try it. Its ten twenty Edward, instead of waiting for breakfast, why not start getting ready?" He asked.

I nodded. That would take my mind off things. I grabbed a pair of boxers, and a towel and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair, shaved my chin, and got out. I pulled on my boxers and brushed my teeth. When that was over and done with I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Room service was here and the lady couldn't stop looking at me or Emmett. I guess she was getting the wrong idea, but I let her assume. When she walked out her eyes were still glued on the both of us and Emmett quickly closed the door behind her.

"Some service huh?" He laughed.

"Tell me about it." I smiled. I sat down and swallowed my breakfast while Emmett ran into the shower. I slipped on my tuxedo and couldn't stop staring at myself while I was in it. I looked dashing!

Emmett walked outside the bathroom and was stunned to see me in my tux.

"Edward, don't get the wrong idea here but if I was a girl I would tap that!" Emmett smiled.

"Thanks Em," I laughed.

Emmett sat down and ate his food while putting on his tux. The whiteness matched his pale skin and I thought he looked great as well. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled at me. We took a look at one another and knew that we finally were becoming men.

**BPOV**

Alice and I were finally finished propping ourselves up, and just in time too! The limo was down stairs honking the horn for us to hurry up and come down stairs. We took our heels off and ran down the steps and to the limo. We had compliments on how beautiful we looked in our gowns, and men couldn't stop looking at Alice's extremely short dress.

My belly had grown and I was right for grabbing a bigger size. The dress fit absolutely well. We hopped into the limo and drove off to the wedding site.

"I am so nervous" I told Alice.

"I am too! We are finally becoming women!" Alice smiled.

"Finally" I sighed. "What if Edward doesn't like my dress? What if he thinks its to plain. What if he doesn't wanna marry me anymore? What if he doesn't-"

Alice cupped a hand on my mouth before I could finish the sentence almost smudging my lip gloss.

"Your exaggerating Bella. I know Edward, and he loves you. He's gonna think you look beautiful in that dress. He's still gonna marry you. And don't worry, he's always gonna love you." She assured me. "Don't stress yourself about this, its our day."

I nodded and hugged her, thanking her for her support. When we finished hugging one another the limo door was wide open, and we were at our destination, the meadow. Yes the wedding is taking place at a meadow, Alice thought it was a great site. Lilies, dandelions, tulips, and roses surrounded the area. There were two long lines of tulips leading to the priest. That was the aisle. Chairs were on either side, and family members filled them all. And was that… Jacob? Oh, come one! Seriously? What was he doing here?

"Alice who invited Jacob?" I asked.

"I did." She smiled.

"What? Why on earth would you do that!"

"He wanted to apologize to you for his rude behavior. Don't worry, there's security guards under cover, he won't sabotage the wedding." Alice assured me.

"He better not" I breathed.

And out of nowhere Edward appeared next to the priest. And so did Emmett. Alice was about to run up to him until I stopped her. He looked absolutely handsome! And I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Music started and our brides maids began walking down the aisle smiling and sprinkling rose petals on the floor. That was our cue to quickly grab our bouquets. Alice and my bouquets were simple and similar. It was a dozen roses, all colored white, wrapped with a white bow.

We set up at the begging of the aisle and the violinists started to play a different song. Everyone stood up and turned into our direction. Alice gave me a quick hug and started to walk down the aisle. I started to cry. I was very happy for the both of us, and it warmed my heart to be married to Edward. Emmett couldn't stop smiling as Alice walked towards him. He grabbed her hand and hugged her. Then all eyes were on me. I took a deep breath and tears still flowed down my cheeks. I smiled at my mother and father. My father actually came to the wedding! Thank god. Here we go!

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling as Bella walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and put into soft curls. She had a white flower on the corner of her head, and her makeup was done well. The dress was simple but beautiful, and even with her growing belly, she looked gorgeous. She was crying, but I knew they were tears of joy. And I was happy that she was happy. I took her hand and pulled her into and embrace. The meadow was filled with 'Awwws' and we both laughed. Since Alice was the first to walk down the aisle, Emmett and Alice were first to be wed. Bella turned away from me, to see her sister get married.

Emmett and Alice took each other's hand and slipped on there rings. After that they exchanged vows. And to seal the marriage they kissed one another. Since this was a religious ceremony they kissed for three seconds and smiled at one another. They turned to us and it was our turn to get married. The priest walked over to us and asked "Bella do you take Edward, to be your husband to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Bella smiled.

"And Edward do you take Bella, to be your wife to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, through rich or poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Does anyone have any objections, as to why these two lovely people should not marry? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Bella shot her eyes over to Jacob, who I saw was having a hard time with this. She gave him her death stare and he put his hands up in surrender. She then turned her face to me and smiled. The priest mumbled 'Very well' and laughed.

"Well, Edward. You may now kiss the bride"

All I wanted to hear was those words, and I didn't waste any time doing it. I kissed Bella deeply and she wrapped her arms quickly around me. God, I missed her lips pressed against mine. I missed the warmth of her body against mine. And I missed the way her fingers played in my hair. Everyone got up and started to clap and cheer, so Bella and I broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other. Emmett, Alice, Bella and I all ran down the aisle, passed all of the cheering family members.

The RSVP party was right next to the ceremony. And everything Alice planned came out to be breath taking. The party was under a huge tent and there were tables everywhere. Everyone was assigned at a table and there they sat. My father, mother, Charlie, and Bella's mom all sat with us. We sat down at our table and began talking among ourselves.

"Renee, I heard so many great things about you" I started. "I'm sorry you never got a chance to meet Emmett and I so you could approve of this wedding."

"No, dear its fine. You two seem like lovely gentleman. And I'm looking forward to knowing you better." Renee smiled.

Bella tossed me a warm smile, that almost made me melt. My mother started to talk to Bella about how proud she is of calling her, daughter. She gave the same speech to Alice after. My father gave Emmett and I the congratulations speech and how we have to become men now that we're married. We couldn't agree more. Dinner was being served and Emmett and I were about to get our wives there plates, until Charlie started to speak.

"Bella, Alice I'm sorry I haven't talked to you guys for these passed months. But I'm here now, and I have to say you two grown up to be such wonderful girls. I am so proud-" He was interrupted by Bella.

"Just shut up." She whispered. Tears were starting to form, and her smile wasn't on her face anymore.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"Just shut up!" Bella said louder causing everyone at the table to gasp. "You kicked me out of my own house, while I was pregnant! You forced Edward to purpose to me, when you knew damn well it wasn't the right moment for him to ask! You put me through hell for the first month. And yet all this time you have the audacity to come to my wedding, and apologize! I don't want to hear it Charlie, you could've called, you could've came over, you could've even emailed me! But you didn't, and that's how much I know you love me."

"Bella honey, please calm down its our wedd-" she interrupted me.

"No I will not calm down Edward. Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I cant be by you Charlie, I'm going to a different table." She started to get up until Charlie got up and I grabbed her arm.

"No" Charlie sighed. "I think I owe you that much, to leave. Congratulations Bells."

Bella sat down again and cried in silence. I pulled her into an embrace and the tension started to build up. Everyone was now quiet, and no one had the strength to look at Bella's face. When Bella calmed down, Emmett and I started a conversation with Renee. We introduced ourselves and told her some of the many things we did, and what we enjoy. And she told me about her life style. Like how she owns a flower shop in Jackson vile, her everyday routine, and how she can make a great stack of blueberry waffles. The food was great, and we enjoyed every single bite of it. Jacob apologized to Bella about his absurd behavior, last year. And apologized to me for punching my nose. I told him it was fine as long as he didn't do it again, and if we could start over. And he agreed, but this doesn't mean I wont be watching him closely.

A slow song finally played and Emmett and I asked our wives to dance and they agreed. Bella and I walked to the center of the dance floor and I pulled her close. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. We slowly rocked back and forth, as the music continued playing.

"You look beautiful Bella." I smiled.

"You look rather handsome yourself Edward." She laughed. "This night has been magical. And I love every detail of it, especially because you're the one im married I … just hated it when Charlie brought the past up."

"The past is the past, and you don't have to worry about it okay? Especially on your day."

Bella rested her head on my chest, and we stood that way for the entire song. Just enjoying each other's company. My mother and father were touched by our love, and started to dance as well. Everyone seemed to disappear and it felt as if it were only me and Bella dancing in an empty room. Me and Bella, Me and my wife, me and Mrs. Cullen. God did I love the sound of that!

**Awwwwiieeee.! Theyre married! Isn't that awesome.? Yes yes it is… ANYWAYS! I am so sorry it took so long to post these two stories, the internet wasn't up 4 a very long time. Thankyou for reading this, I hope you enjoyed everyword. Next chapter Bella will be bitten, and the following chapter will be all the symptoms and how she takes it. thnx again.**

**-Britt 3**


	18. Bite Me

**BPOV**

Everything was perfect about this day. I loved every moment about it, and I definitely won't forget it. Its time for Alice and I to throw our bouquets to reveal who will be getting married next. Jacob was the only boy in the crowd of girls who were reaching up. Alice and I counted to three and threw our bouquets up. We heard screaming and laughter from behind us, and quickly turned around. My mother and Jacob were the ones who caught the bouquets. Jacob started to blush, and my mom squealed with happiness. I rolled my eyes and smiled, and grabbed Edwards arm. Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I all ran down the line of people throwing rice, and cheering and into the limo. We all waved goodbye to everyone, as if we would never see them again. But sadly we won't.

I turned to Edward who was staring at me with passion. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was slow, lingering kisses that made me melt. We broke away and looked at each other's faces. He was glowing and It made my heart skip a beat. Emmett and Alice were watching us with wide smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are so comfortable together" Emmett told us.

"And cute!" Alice squealed.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Edward asked, with a smile.

They shrugged, and smiled. Alice started blabbing away on how she loved the wedding and how special it made her feel. I couldn't agree more with her, I felt the same way. Edward and Emmett were discussing plans that they would do with us on our honeymoon, which will be two months long because of the change. We're vacationing in Hawaii and I am very excited. I only left forks to visit my mother in Florida, and I never went anywhere else. So Alice and I are very happy to see some place new. We are staying in a private hut, on the beach and how Edward explained it, it sounded beautiful. We'll be staying at Hawaii until Renesmee is born, and then we will fly to florida for my mother to see her. We were gonna go home first, until Charlie said something.

So, Charisle and Esme are going to rent a private hut next to ours, so they can be there when the baby is born. Edward and Emmett had a problem with it because they wanted some alone time with us, but I decided it would be great for Renesmee to see some of her grandparents when she opens her eyes. Edward and Emmett are going to change us at the same time. But we cant be the one's to decide when we want it. Because if we decide, we would want it to happen as soon as we get there, so while we are on our plane Alice and I will be writing our men writing passages.

We told them that they can open it, when they need to be reminded that we are going to be okay, and we are going to spend all of eternity together. We finally landed in Hawaii, and as I looked out the window even the airport looked gorgeous. I couldn't wait to see our hut. The drive to the beach was pretty long but we made the time pass by telling jokes and tickling one another. Charisle and Esme were in the car behind us, and they were following our every move. Even though Edward was driving like a maniac they still managed to keep up. And before we knew it, we were at our destination. Charisle and Esme quickly went to their hut and we went to ours. When I heard the word 'hut' I thought it would be a small tropical house, but this was nothing like I ever imagined! It was mostly built out of metal and glass, and as I looked inside everything looked beautiful! When we entered the house a strong smell of coconut greeted us, and it was coming from the kitchen. We were also welcomed by a staff working.

"Aloha!" They yelled.

I jumped up because I really wasn't expecting that and laughed.

One of the men walked towards us and said, "Welcome to Hawaii. We are your personal servants. I hope everything is up to your standards. I am Jose, this is Ralph, and over there is Bethany."

All of them were wearing tropical t shirts and shorts. Bethany was holding a large tray full of coconuts and we all went over to her. We each grabbed a coconut and sipped the milk inside and It was oh so good! The first thing Edward and I did was look into our bedroom. It was exactly like the one at our home, except for the furniture of course. And the funny thing is, is that the color of the room was exactly like mine at home. I threw myself on the bed and it was very soft, It was like lying on a cloud. Edward threw himself next to me and watched the ceiling.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"So far, so good." I smiled to myself.

I could hear Edwards low chuckle and it made my smile widen. I got up and went out to the porch and looked to my right. I saw Esme and Charisle on their porch waving to me. I waved back to them and gave them a thumbs up. I went back into the house to find Emmett and Alice bouncing on the living room couch.

"So how is it? Good enough to exchange saliva on?" I laughed.

"Oh yes, It's perfect." Alice teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Emmett and hugged him.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get a little jealous here." Edward chuckled while emerging from the bedroom.

"Oh shut up." I laughed. "I'm just saying thank you for paying for this trip."

"I paid for the trip too." Edward pouted.

"You're welcome Bella" Emmett smiled.

I nodded and rushed up to Edward and gave him a big warm hug. He securely wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled.

"You are very welcome, love."

We untangled ourselves from the embrace, and looked at Emmett and Alice.

"So" I sighed. "What's on our agenda for today?"

"Well" Emmett began while rising from the couch "Our agenda today is to unpack and relax. Tomorrow we are waking up early so you two can be changed and get that over with."

Alice and I smiled at one another. Obviously excited. But when Emmett and Edward looked at each other they didn't seem to happy. Edward cleared his throat, gathering all of ours attention and asked to be excused. We all nodded and he quickly walked into the bedroom. I watched him the whole way and I could tell that the subject bothered him most. I looked over to Emmett and Alice and told them I'll be back. I walked into the room to find Edward on the bed looking straight ahead, so I closed the door behind me.

I sat on the bed next to him and looked at his face. It was dull and unhappy; I just needed to know what was on his mind.

"Edward, what's wrong? I thought you were okay with this." I told him in a soothing voice.

"I am," his voice was low and close to a whisper " I'm just not okay on the pain and suffering you'll go through."

"It won't take long will it? I thought it would take several minutes."

"More like several hours Bella."

"Oh, well why is that?"

"There is a stage for each hour. That's how long it will take for the transformation to be complete. The stages are in this exact order. Venom to spread, skin to become pale, hair to change, eye color to change, the hunger for blood to occur, and lastly for your heart to stop beating." Edward cringed when the word 'stop' escaped his mouth.

"So I'll be changing for… six hours?" I asked, very shocked.

Edward nodded and said. "You'll be paralyzed for the whole thing. You won't see anything but you will hear some of the things that go on."

I looked down and bit my lip. I never knew that it will take that long just for me to live with Edward forever. But forever is longer than a couple of hours and that isn't going to change anything.

"Will Charisle be in the room?" I asked nervously.

"The whole way. He needs to make sure that all three of you will be okay that we don't lose any of you during the process." Edward sighed.

"This is obviously tough on you. But don't worry Edward forever is a couple of hours away." I kissed his nose and walked out of the room to find Alice and Emmett fast asleep on the couch. I asked Jose for a blanket and he gave me one shortly after. I lightly placed the blanket on them and sat on the chair and watched them. Shortly after I fell asleep, and didn't wake up til the next morning.

**EVOP**

Everyone fell asleep in the living room other than me. The servants wouldn't leave until they were told to and that I did. It was 7:35 a.m. when everyone was awake and I greeted them with a nice big breakfast. There were pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, bacon, waffles, strawberries, a big jar of syrup, and some OJ. We all devoured our food until Charisle and Esme walked in.

"So" Charisle began. "Let's get this show on the road shall we?"

I stopped breathing and Charisle's eyes quickly flashed over to mine. Bella, Alice, and Emmett quickly got out of their seats, while I slowly got up and pushed my chair in. And yes, I was stalling. We decided for the change to take place in the living room, where we can both walk around and watch them at the same time. Jose, Ralph, and Bethany were all told to take the day off so they won't find out anything. I got in front of Bella while Emmett got in front of Alice. Alice was smiling but Emmett was serious.

My eyes were locked on hers, knowing that this will be the last time I ever get to see those gorgeous brown eyes that I am so in love with. She mouthed the words 'I love you' and I tear started to flow down my cheek.

"It's going to be okay" she whispered.

I nodded and pulled Bella into an embrace, she wrapped her arms around me comforting me as always. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but that didn't matter. I kissed Bella on the forehead, knowing if I kissed her lips it would take longer than planned. We untangled ourselves and looked over to Charisle.

"Okay" he began "Bella, Alice you will be awake for five minutes when the venom enters your body. And yes, it will hurt. Now if you can't stand the pain anymore ball your hands into a fist, your mate will quickly suck the venom out and that will be the end of it. But if your determined to this and you can stand the pain, I would advise you not to speak. You need as much air in your body as you can get."

Bella and Alice nodded and took a deep breath.

"Edward, Emmett you know what to do."

That was my cue to grab Bella and bite her, but Emmett and I have to do it at the same time. I wrapped my arms around Bella and whispered "I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, I love you so much Bella. Forgive me."

I quickly took a tiny bite on Bellas neck and so did Emmett. I heard her take a sharp breath, but there was no turning back now. I sank my teeth into her long enough for one drop of venom to enter her body. Bella started to shake in my hands and I laid her down on the couch and watched. Alice and Bella stared at the ceiling shaking and taking large gulps of air. A tear slipped down on Bella's cheek and I quickly whipped it away. I want to suck the venom right out of her this moment and end her suffering, but not until she gives me the signal. All I could do is watch my precious sweet Bella, die.

**So Bella is being changed! And so is Alice! God I love Alive hehehe. Anyways this chapter was both heartwarming and heart wrecking. I really feel bad for Edward, but is so excited for Bella! Next chapter you'll see a little bit of what Bella is going through, but it will mostly be an Edward chapter. The following chapter will be when both Alice and Bella open there eyes, and see how Awesome it feels to become a Vampire. Thank you for reading this chapter/ my story. A lot of people favor me as an author and this story and I am very flattered. Thank you so much for favoring me . And I hope and pray there are more to come! Once again thank you, and enjoy the rest of my story. **

**-Brittany **

**P.s Love you guyses! **


	19. Please Dont Leave Me :

**BPOV**

Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered "I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes, I love you so much Bella. Forgive me." And bit me.

The bite was fast and quick, and instantly I started to shake. All I could feel was the pain rush from my neck all the way down my body. I could feel the venom rush through my veins. Edward set me down on the couch and I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't turn my face to look at anyone in the room. I could hear Alice gasping on the couch behind me, I could hear her feet kicking against the couch, and I could hear the low scream that escaped her. A tear slid down my cheek and I felt someone wipe it away. Suddenly the room was becoming a blur, and darkness was creeping up on me, but all I could think about was the pain.

**EPOV**

I sat there and watched Bella in pain for the whole five minutes, and it broke my heart. She didn't deserve to become a monster, she was to beautiful, precious, so fragile to become so. She finally closed her eyes and laid there still. I looked over to Alice and she was just closing her eyes. Both of them didn't deserve this, but it was too late to suck the venom out. If I was to do that, I would kill her. An hour past by and the second stage began, Bella was becoming pale. It will be complete when she is pure white. Streams of moisture ran down my cheeks and I held Bella's hand.

She was still warm, thank god. But when this stage ends she will be ice cold, just like me. A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to see my mother, smiling down at me. She handed me a wrinkly piece of paper and I took it.

"She's going to be alright. The both of them." She smiled.

I nodded and unfolded the paper and read…

_Edward, _

_If you are reading this, I know your at a time of need. I am so so sorry that your in pain right now. But when I open eyes im going to be there for you. Don't worry Edward, forever is right around the corner. I am going to be fine and you know that. Your just having a hard time to believe it. When I am awake, we are going to do everything and anything you want. Wipe those tears away, I'll be up sooner than you think. _

_Love you, forever and always._

_-Bella_

I held the paper close to my chest and looked over to Bella. Tears still slid down my cheeks. I smiled at Bella and whispered "I love you too Bella. I love you too." I bent my head down and kissed her cheek. Some of my tears fell onto her cheek and I kissed them off. Two other hands rested on both of my shoulders and I saw it was Emmett.

"You can't watch her for the whole thing. You'll ring a hole in your heart dude. Charisle will watch the three of them until you are feeling better." Emmett sighed.

"No, I promised her I'll be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes." I stated firmly.

"And you will keep that promise, just take an hour brake, that's all I'm asking."

I nodded and got up from my knees. As I walked out of the living room and into my bedroom Emmett patted my shoulder, silently telling me that both Bella and Renesmee is going to be okay. I got into bed, but laid on Bella's side. I could still smell her sweet scent. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, when I woke up it was 11:37 a.m. Bella was in the middle of her fourth stage. I quickly hopped off of the bed and ran into the living room. Bella had strands of black in her curly brown hair, and Alice had strands of brown in her black spikey hair. Weird but cool. I knelt down beside Bella and I brushed her cheek back and forth with my thumb.

And yes, she was cold. Bella still looked beautiful and I was thankful for that. I looked over to Bella's belly, and placed my hand on it. After a while I felt a little kick and smiled.

"Daddy's here baby girl"

Time went on and the clock finally stroke 1. The sixth and final stage. I could hear Bella's heartbeat. As the clock ticked, her heart beated faster. Alice's heartbeat was loud as well. And for some reason, I heard Renesmee's heartbeat. Her little heart was beating just as fast as Bella's, and I started to get worried.

"Dad!" I called. Seconds later Charisle appeared from the kitchen. "Is it normal for their hearts to beat that fast?"

"It is, when the stage is almost done. But the stage started fifteen minutes ago." Charisle said.

He bent over Alice and listened for a while, then went over to Bella, and then to Bella's belly.

"They're dying much faster than planned." Charisle stated.

"Well is that normal!" Emmett panicked.

"Actually, I never dealt with a situation like this before." He admitted.

Emmett and I both panicked and watched our wives. We didn't even blink. I lightly brushed Bella's hair and repeated in a whisper "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me…" Once again tears slid down my cheeks as I watched her, all I could hear was both my love, and my babies heartbeat. Until suddenly, it stopped. I scanned Bella's body, panicking even more. Five minutes passed and nothing happened, then ten, and then twenty. But I still didn't give up hope, neither did Emmett. And when the thirtieth minute passed, Bella started to move. She was switching sides as if she was sleeping.

"Bella?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and they were no longer brown, they were blue.

"Edward why are you crying?" She mumbled sleepily.

I laughed and pulled her into an embrace. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. And I could hear Alice moving from behind me. I pulled Bella out arm's length and looked at her. She was still extravagantly beautiful, even with her new blue eyes.

"Edward, I'm thirsty." Bella chocked.

"Of course you are" I smiled.

I turned my head over to Alice and they were in an embrace right now. Emmett placing light kisses on her forehead. I noticed that Alice's eyes weren't brown either, they were gold. Just like mine. I picked Bella up and placed her gently on the floor. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I had a horrible dream." She began. "You were in pain, and I was dying. You kept crying, and begging for me not to leave you. And I didn't."

I smiled at her and more tears were forming but I quickly wiped them away, before she could notice. I pulled her into another embrace and I didn't dare let her go.

**Yay! Alice and Bella are changed. Next chapter you'll see how Bella handles her new life as a Vampire. How weird but awesome it feels and can be. But something twisted will happen, just giving you a heads up but I want to keep it a secret. Guess what happens b4 I post my 20****th**** chpt. And if you got it right, let me know! If you want to see how Bella will look if she had blue eyes heres the link : .com/imgres?q=Bella+with+blue+eyes&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=Xsi8FIVVVAYyjM:&imgrefurl=.com/xn/detail/2644331:Comment:4603307%253Fxg_source%253Dactivity&docid=LS61zT9n8AhWjM&w=500&h=500&ei=NDFFTv-hC8_pgQfphIWdBg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=334&vpy=111&dur=4376&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=140&ty=122&page=5&tbnh=118&tbnw=118&start=106&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:106&biw=1600&bih=559**

**I might add that she looks beautiful, with blue eyes. So that's why I did that! This CHPT. was sad yess, but it had a happy ending. And please, If you guys have any ideas that you want me to do with this story, or for a new story IM me, and I will be more than happy to do it. My plans for this story aren't really planned, I just do something that comes to mind okay? So don't be scared to ask. If you want Bella or Edward to say or do something, let me know. If you want Renesmee to look a certain way let me know, or send me a picture that you want me to describe her as a new born baby. Anything and everything is fine by me.. . Thanks for reading!**

**-Brittany..!**


	20. How does it feel?

**BPOV**

Everything seemed to feel the same. There was nothing different from being human or a vampire. I looked over to Alice, and her black hair had strands of brown in it. And her eyes were no longer black, they were gold….just like Edward's! When Edward let me go I rushed over to Alice and pulled her into an embrace.

"You look beautiful Alice!" I laughed.

"You look pretty good yourself" She giggled. "I love your eyes!"

I stopped hugging her, and started to get worried.

"Whats wrong with my eyes?" I asked.

I quickly ran into my room and looked into the mirror, my eyes were blue! Oh my god this is a dream come true! I always wanted blue eyes, I practically drooled over them. I hopped out of the room and ran to Edward, I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around him. Edward looked up at me and smiled, he put his large hand on my small cheek and I closed my eyes.

"Alright, honey lets get you something to drink." He smiled. "Emmett, Alice coming?"

"Where are we going?" I asked as Edward set me down. "The kitchen is right there."

"You didn't actually think a cup of water would hold your thirst now did you?" Emmett smiled.

"You four, are going into the woods to hunt." Charisle explained.

"Seriously, we have to drink blood?" I asked.

"Tastes better than you think."

"Oh I am so in!" Alice squealed.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." I said.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house, we drove to the nearest forest, and got out of the car.

"Lets go get some deer!" Edward smiled, and left with a flash.

But when I tried to run, I ran just like a human, probably 3 mph. What was wrong? Why cant I run as fast?

"Any day now!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah Bella this is so much fun!" Alice called.

Alice was running too? How? What was the secret to this? After a while of running, Edward rushed to my side.

"Whats the hold up?" He asked.

"I don't know! I wont run as fast as you three!" I pouted.

"Try this, think fast. A race car, a jet, or me even. And let your feet do the magic." He smiled.

"Okay" I breathed.

'fast' I thought, and started to run and before I knew it I was dodging trees and running just as fast as Edward.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

Something caught my senses and I quickly dashed towards the sent. It smelled so delicious, so tempting, like my mothers cooking.

"Bella stop!" Edward yelled.

I looked back to see him only a few feet away from me. I looked forward and noticed a cliff, and before I could stop myself… I jumped. And before I fell to low, Edward caught my arm. I looked up and saw that he was struggling to pull me up. Until finally, he did. He brought me close enough to the floor so I could stand up.

"We don't have wings Bella. Try and listen to me next time." He told me.

"Sorry.." I sighed.

And there it was, that wonderful scent.

"I think I got something Edward." I sniffed.

He sniffed the air and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"We need to go, now!" He shouted.

"Why?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

He was off again and I quickly followed suit.

"Emmett and Alice are up ahead." Edward told me.

And there I saw it Emmett and Alice kneeling close to a dead deer. Alice was sucking on the deer fragile neck, while Emmett was biting his way through its stomach.

"Emmett we have to go." Edward told him.

"Why? We're still hungry." He mumbled.

"Sniff the air and you'll see why."

Emmett finally lifted his head and started to smell. He quickly got up and pulled Alice's arm.

"C'mon Alice." He ordered.

Alice didn't move, she was still greedily sucking on the deer's neck. Emmett tapped her shoulder but she nudged him a way. Is that how good blood tastes?

"Alice we need to go now!" Emmett shouted.

Finally Alice got up and looked at us with an annoyed look. A drop of blood was running down her lip and she quickly wiped it away.

"You done?" I asked.

"Sucked him dry." She smiled.

"And why do we have to leave? I'm starving and I didn't even get to eat!" I complained.

"I'll tell you in the car, so can we please go now?" Edward pleaded.

"No I want to know, right here right now!" I told him.

"Fine, the scent that you so desperately crave is…" He trailed off when he heard a twig snap, and some leaves crack.

I looked the way as to where the sound came from, and out from the darkness emerged, Jacob! What the hell was he doing here? Oh no, the deer.

"Hey Bel-" He stopped and his eyes flashed towards the deer and back to us.

"Why is that deer's intestines ripped apart?" He questioned.

"We found It that way." Alice told him.

"Oh" he nodded. And then he came to me and gave me a warm hug. Oh my god, he was the tempting scent I so desperately craved. I was about to quickly bite his neck until he pulled away.

"Something's weird about you. You smell, different. And your eyes, they're blue. You even have highlights. You too Alice, your eyes are now gold, and you have brown highlights. What's going on?" He asked.

"They got highlights. And they wanted to wear contacts today" Emmett interrupted. "Arent they crazy?"

"Yeah, very…." Jacob told them. He was very serious right now, he seemed very suspicious.

"Well, Jacob we must be going. Come one guys." Edward told him. He started to push us to the direction of the car until Jacob stopped him.

"Hold on." Jacob quickly picked up a twig and cut himself, a stream of blood ran down his arm and Alice and I struggled to stay still. Edward kept a firm grip on my shoulder but I just couldn't keep my eyes off of that blood.

"Dangit! Can one of you ladies help me put a band-aid on?" Jacob asked.

Alice and I shook our heads and Jacob came a little closer, oh the scent was getting stronger! I couldn't handle it anymore,I quickly through myself at Jacob and he dodged me. Behind him came Alice who through herself on his back. Jacob through her off of him and I attacked him. I lunged myself at him, causing him to fall and I was just about to bite him until Jacob held my neck. He was pushing me away but I was still going for him. I wanted that blood, he smelled delicious! Edward pulled me off of him and I clawed at his arm, but Edward held his grip.

"I knew it!" Jacob shouted. "What the fuck did you do to Bella, you fucking blood suckers!"

"Bella and Alice wanted this, not us." Edward explained.

"How does he know what we are?" I asked.

"He's a wolf Bella. He knows everything and anything about our family." Edward explained. "That's why I wanted to get out of here."

"Bella, why? Why would you become one of them?" Jacob asked.

"I want to live with Edward forever." I admitted.

"That's not a good enough reason Bella…."

"To me it is."

Jacob shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "As much as it pains me to say this, we cant see each other anymore. It's against the agreement."

"What agreement?" Alice asked.

"A long time ago my great grandfather found the Cullen's hunting in there land. My great grandfather's clan wanted to kill these monsters, but instead they made a treaty. Vampires nor werewolves can communicate. You can't cross there grounds or you can or will get killed. My family wants nothing to do with these people, and neither do I. so now that you two are now members of the Cullen clan, we want nothing to do with you. You must follow these rules, im sure your little husband will tell you where and where not to go on your next hunting trip." Jacob explained.

My mouth hung wide open, Edward has kept this from me for a very long time! I am going to kill him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

"I told you there were a lot of rules and regulations that you'd have to follow…" Edward replied.

"But you never told me Jacob was in this!" I shouted.

"I know and I should've."

"Yeah you should have.." I repeated, and took off. I ran anywhere I could go, just to be alone.

"Bella!" Edward called. After that I heard footsteps running behind me, so I picked up speed.

"Leave me alone Edward!" I shouted.

"Bella, stop!" Alice yelled.

Instantly I stopped and let Alice catch up to me.

"I thought we had no secrets. But this one, caught me by surprise." I told her.

"I know, I know… but at least Jacob is out of our lives."

"Yeah.." I admitted. "That's one thing."

"Come on, lets go back to Edward and Emmett."

"No thanks. I'll wait in the car." I told her.

Alice shrugged and took off and I went the other direction. I sat in the front seat of the car and waited. Five minutes passed and Alice, Emmett, and Edward emerged from the forest. When they all got in the car I asked about Jacob. They told me that he was really upset and decided to leave, so they ran over here.

"Edward, can we at least get some raw meat… I'm starving!" I complained.

"Sure." He sighed.

We pulled into a super market and got a whole bunch of raw steak, since that was the only meat in the store filled with blood. As we drove off I unwrapped the steak and sucked it dry. Why did this blood taste like strawberries? Oh well at least its good. I tossed Alice a steak because she was still hungry as well.

"Alice what does blood taste like to you?" I asked.

"Well the deer tasted like cranberry juice, this steak tastes like… strawberries."

"Right? I thought that too." I laughed. "I just wonder what Jacob would've tasted like."

"Like old gym socks." Edward smiled.

I playfully punched Edward in the arm and laughed.

"But seriously" he began "Don't you dare sink your teeth into a human, you wouldn't be able to resist…"

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Fifty years ago I was vacationing in California, I was at a restaurant and I had a thing for this waitress. That was my first girlfriend…ever! So one day she was at my house and she was chopping up some carrots for dinner. She cut her thumb and when that scent hit me I lost it… I cleaned her out of her blood when Charisle pushed me off of her. Charisle put me by so many human blood samples im so used to the smell I hate it. I no longer crave it. So that's why Bella is still in this car today." He explained. "I guess im going to have to do the same thing to you, Alice, and Renesmee."

I tossed him a daring look and he playfully wagged his eyebrows at me. When we got to the house Charisle was there waiting for us. He was in the living room reading todays news paper.

"So how was your fist hunting trip like it?" He asked.

"No, Charisle I didn't like it." I told him. Edward started to frown and I began to smile "I loved it."


	21. Nervous

***HELP! Someone please help me. Give me a topic as to what you want done in the next chapter. I'm CLUELESS! Please please please help me out with this problem, I'd really appreciate it…. * Britt.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Two weeks later**

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks, and Bella and Alice are starting to get the hang of the hunting thing. We've gone out every day to hunt, because the two of them cannot stop complaining about hungry, or thirsty they are. I've been trying to feed Bella normal food but that hasn't seemed to hit the spot. She could eat a thanks giving feast and seconds later she could say she's starving. The babies arrival is only two months away and I am very excited. I just hope Renesmee looks like her mother.

Charisle has been checking on the baby just to make sure that she is okay and healthy, all the results turned out positive which I am thankful for. Right now we are all in the living room and Bella is lying on my lap while Alice rests her head on Emmett's shoulder. We sat there in silence just enjoying the moment. Bella started to cough and I already knew what was going to come out next and before I knew it, there it was.

"Edward, im thirsty again." She choked.

"Alright love" I sighed.

I quickly got up and walked out the door, Bella following quickly and closely behind. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Alice clear her throat. I turned my head and Alice was already trying to get up off the couch.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Of course." I told her.

She quickly skipped over to us and looked at Emmett. She nudged her head to the door and Emmett quickly got up. And before we knew it we were running like the wind and dodging trees. Eventually, I smelled a mountain lion and quickly rushed over to its direction, Bella, Alice, and Emmett quickly rushing behind. The scent was getting stronger and the lion was coming into view, so I through myself at it clawing and tearing at its back. The lion ran and cried, kicking and jumping, trying to get me off of it. But I kept my grip, finally I wrapped my arms around its neck and snapped it. Instantly it collapsed to the floor. Large breaths escaped me as I tried to recover from the wild ride. I looked up to the group and they started to clap.

"Great job Eddie" Emmett smiled.

I nodded and shrugged "Alright well there's enough blood and meat for the both of you. It should last you for the rest of the day."

They nodded and quickly rushed over to the lion and started to suck out the blood. Bella clawed at the lions stomach and started to chew on the meat. Blood dripped from their faces as we watched them tear it up. A few minutes later, the poor lion was dried out of its blood, and cleaned out of its meat. Alice and Bella stood up whipping their faces with their hands. When their faces were cleaned off they smiled telling us that they were satisfied.

"Better?" I asked.

"Very" Bella giggled.

We heard a loud 'RAWR' and knew that it was time to get out of the forest. We dashed away laughing and smiling, and made it home within minutes. We quickly walked inside and went straight to the couches, and returned to our previous positions. Emmett sighed and started to shake his head. I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"This is too quiet… we need to do something. Who's up for dinner tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I am" I agreed.

"I second that" Bella smiled.

"Im up to it." Alice told us.

"Okay then its set. Let's all be ready at seven?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good." I grinned.

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was three, we had plenty of time to get dressed, so to pass the time I decided to put in a movie. I dimmed the lights and closed the curtains so it could feel as if we were in an actual movie theater. I sat on the couch and pulled Bella closer to me. We were both lying down, but Bella was on top of me. I kissed her head and started to watch the movie. I thought I put in Romeo and Juliet, mine and Bella's favorite but it turned out to be Beauty and the Beast. I was about to get up and change it but Bella asked for me to leave it. I nodded and watched the movie. I brushed Bella's soft hair, but hardly paid attention

I was too busy thinking about the baby, Bella, and being with the both of them forever. I didn't even see Renesmee and I already loved her as much as I loved Bella. I want to be there for her, for every event that will take place in her life. For every problem that she will face in her life. I want to be the best father in the world, I want to spoil her, make her feel like a princess, and most importantly let her know how much I love her. But at the same time im afraid, what if I do everything wrong? What if she ends up telling me she hates me, and that she is embarrassed of me? Oh, that would just break my heart.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard someone crying. I looked down at Bella but she was fast asleep, so I turned my head to Alice and she was the one crying away. Emmett had her safe in his arms rocking her back and forth as he did. Obviously trying to comfort her.

"Aww that is just so darn cute!" She sobbed.

I started to laugh at her, and turned my head to the screen. The movie was at its end, Bell and the prince were kissing passionately and the castle and everyone in it was turning back to normal. This movie makes me think about Bella and I, how Bella could love such a monster like me and see the beauty within. The lights surprisingly turned on and I was suddenly blinded. Bella quickly woke up from her slumber and looked around. It was Emmett, he turned on the light so he could go into the kitchen and get a snack. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost six. Bella yawned as she stretched her legs and arms. I quickly got up and guided us to our room while Alice and Emmett did the same. Bella and I stripped out of our clothing and jumped into the shower. We didn't do anything, we just washed each other. I haven't seen Bella's body since the night of her birthday, and it still looked beautiful…well besides of the stretchmark's, that are starting to fade. Shortly after we started to head out of the shower and dried ourselves up. When we were nice and dry we quickly looked through the closet to find something to wear. I decided to wear a blue polo, black skinny jeans, and blue and white Nikes. Bella wore a nice loose pink dress and black flats. She put her hair into a pony tail and was done. 'Beautiful' I thought.

When we walked out Alice and Emmett were waiting in the living room. Alice was wearing a short green dress with green stilettos. While Emmett wore the same thing I did, but in different colors. Why did we always have to match? Even if we didn't know what the other was wearing we would still end up matching. I shook my head and sighed knowing there was no time to change and headed out the door. We ended up at a luau in the middle of the beach. There was meat, various types of fruit, rice, salad, and more. Luckily the luau was for all or we would've had to drive an hour to a restaurant. We took a table and devoured our food. Bella hardly ate which I was surprised at, I even asked her if she was okay but she told me she was fine.

When we were done we all looked at each other and smiled.

"Well this is nice" Alice chirrped.

"It is, its very beautiful" Emmett agreed.

I looked over to the shore, waves were slowly crashing on it. I then turned my vision to Bella and nudged my head to the water. She nodded and we both quickly got up. I took her hand and walked towards it. When we were close to the water I took my shoes and socks off and sat down. I didn't even care for my jeans. I patted the sand next to me but Bella shook her head. I curled my lip down and pouted and she rolled her eyes. She gave in and sat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and watched the waves.

"This is romantic" She whispered.

"it sure is." I smiled.

Eventually Bella and I laid down on the sand, watching the stars. We held hands the whole time, pointing out the big and little dipper. Bella found the north star which shined big and bright. We told jokes, and laughed. We talked about our future plans and how we would raise our daughter. We talked about how nervous we were about being parents. We even talked about our childhood embarrassments. Bella was too cute, and I loved her so. God did I love her.

**Okay, this and the previous chapter wasn't all that good, and im not too proud of it…but its otay. So that's the new chpt. and I hope you at least enjoyed it a tiny bit. Sorry It took so long for me to post this chapter, Ive been really busy and trying to handle some emails that ive been getting from viewers. 98% of them were all positive and I am so happy that they were. Im glad you guys like the story and I am also thankful. But im also sorry to the ones who didn't. But thank you soo much for atleast giving my story a shot, and sorry that you didn't like it.  
>Umm, well I haven't been getting any suggestions and rite now im very clueless as what to write for my next chapter so can someone please be kind enough to give me an idea? I really don't know what to do and I need your help please, give me a topic and I will surely be glad to do it. Thanks for reading I really appereciate it. <strong>

**-Britt**


	22. Its Coming!

**A MONTH LATER!**

**EPOV**

After a long day of endless activities with Emmett and Alice, Bella and I decided to relax and watch some t.v in our room. I stripped out of my clothing until I was just wearing some underwear and crawled into bed next to Bella. She was reading one of her favorite books and wasn't paying any attention to what was playing on the screen. She looked as if she was really getting into the story so I decided not to bother her. A little while later I heard a "Oomph" and turned my head towards Bella.

"Easy there girl." She laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Renesmee is kicking harder than usual."

I placed my hand on Bellas belly and felt Renesmee's wild kicking. I started to smile knowing that my baby girl would soon be welcomed into our world. I kissed Bellas cheek and then leaned forward to kiss Renesmee good night. I turned off the t.v. and the lamp and turned to my side. I watched Bella as she set her book down on the night stand and turned off her lamp. She turned to her side so she was facing me. There we laid, looking into eachother's eyes in complete silence. I kissed Bella's nose and closed my eyes, to think. There was a lot of things that we had to get before Renesmee is born. I need diapers, clothes, her crib, bottles, teddy bears, a blanket, a rocking chair, decorations for her room, a car seat, and so much more! Maybe in a week or two Bella and I could shop for them. And no we did not have a baby shower. Considering that Bella is starting to become used to the human scent, and that she didn't care for one in the first place. Yes, im doing exactly what Charisle did to me. Every day for one hour I have Bella and Alice strapped to a chair in a room full of blood samples. They're not allowed to leave the room until the hour is up. God does Bella hate it, but it's so she could be with family.

The first couple of days were tough and I hated seeing her suffer but it just had to be done. After a week she got used to the smell, and another week later she couldn't stand it. I still do it now just in case, but eventually im going to stop.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard snoring, I opened my eyes to see Bella fast asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep as well.

~~ 3:32 a.m.~~

I was waken from my sleep when I felt warm liquid oozing on the side of my pants. My eyes shot open and I looked down to see both my pants and the covers full of blood. Bella was still asleep and I shook her slightly. Her eyes slowly opened and I started to panic.

"Bella! I think your water broke!" I shouted.

She looked down and saw that her favorite night gown was ruined with her blood. She started to panic as well.

"Oh my god!" She screamed.

I quickly got off of the bed and scooped her up. I ran out the door and opened the front door to the house.

"Emmett, Alice! Hospital!" I informed, Knowing that they were wide awake now.

I ran like lightning, searching for the nearest hospital. I was running through the streets knowing that no one would be out at this hour. Bella was yelling things that I completely didn't understand. She was squeezing my arm hard and I knew that she was in excruciating pain. I tried to run faster, but running bare foot really wasn't the best idea.

"Bella," I whispered "Honey I know you're in pain right now but we can't wake up the people around us."

"Edward this fucking hurts! Hurry!" She shouted.

I started to pick up speed not even caring that the skin on my feet was peeling off. Yes it hurt, but not as much as it hurt when I heard Bella start crying. Shortly after the hospital was starting to come into view. I sighed in relief and pushed my way through the doors.

"Someone please help!" I yelled.

**BPOV**

"Someone please help!" Edward shouted.

Nurses started to huddle around us and they had me placed onto a gurney. Quickly I was being pushed through hallways. I couldn't stop crying and yelling. It felt as I someone was hitting me with a sludge hammer over and over. Edward kept asking for me to calm down but a couple of nurses stopped him from running any farther.

"Edward! Edward! Please don't leave me!" I sobbed.

I could see the panic and worry in his eyes. Eventually they shoved Edward into a room and I turned a corner.

"Edward!" I called.

I was pushed through a couple of doors and into a room. The doctors quickly put on their gloves and masks, and got with the program.

"Okay, honey your going to have to push. Give me a big one!" The doctor asked.

I struggled to push Renesmee out, this hurt so much that I felt as if I was going to die. Instantly drops of moisture were streaming down as I pushed. I couldn't do this, not without Edward, I needed him here.

"Good, now push!" The doctor told me.

I pushed again yelling as I did, I started to grab onto the railings of the Gurney imagining they were Edwards hands… that seems to help the situation a little more. The door to the room flew open and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Charisle, and Esme hurried in. They all quickly rushed to my side and started pep talking me, except for Edward. Instead of me squeezing his hand he was squeezing mine. He was praying he had his eyes closed and he was mumbling something under his breath.

"Okay, Push!" The doctor yelled.

I pushed longer and harder, yelling and cursing as I did. I felt as if a fist were plunging itself deep into my vagina. Without the doctor informing me to push again, I started to push nonstop. Since I didn't have to breathe I pushed for a very long amount of time. Renesmee was coming out I could feel it. I felt something long and thin come out of me as well, but I didn't think of that. As soon as I heard the crying I started to laugh in relief. Everyone started to laugh and cheer and Edward started to rub my back. The doctor held Renesmee up for all to see and she sat there covered in blood, squirming around, kicking and screaming. They snipped off the umbilical cord and set her down onto a blanket and carried her away.

"Where are you taking my baby?" I asked.

"We're going to clean her up before we give her to you. So you won't have to stain that night gown anymore." The doctor assured me.

I laid back down and nodded. My hair was soaking wet and every part of my body was full of sweat. I laid there on the gurney panting.

"You did a good job, Edward. And you did two Bella." Charisle told us.

"You did great Bells." Alice smiled.

"Did you guys see that baby shoot out of Bella's Vagina! That was the craziest shit I have ever seen!" Emmett laughed.

Esme hit Emmett's chest and told him about his manners.

"Sorry mom." Emmett sighed.

Shortly after the doctor came in with Renesmee, and gave her to me. I looked down at her and smiled. Everyone's attention and eyes were suddenly place on her. Renesmee had a full set of brown hair, gray eyes, and a face exactly like mine. The only thing that she had of Edward was her lips, thin but perfect. She was absolutely beautiful and I loved her already.

"Hi, there Renesmee. Welcome to the world." Emmett smiled.

Suddenly Renesmee started to giggle. We all laughed and Edward kissed her forehead. He started to rub her hands but she caught his finger.

"Woah, don't tear my finger off" Edward laughed. "I need that."

She was the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on. Alice bent down closer and smiled.

"Hey Renesmee, im your auntie. Auntie Alice is going to take you shopping!" She squealed.

Renesmee started to cry and Alice quickly backed up.

"I see she loves shopping just as much as Bella." Esme laughed.

I started to rock her back and forth and that seemed to calm her down a bit. Edward wanted to hold her and I carefully gave her to him. He started to smile and a tear slid down his cheek.

"She's just how I imagined her to be." He smiled.

"She's beautiful isn't she." I smiled.

"No," He began "She's perfect."

**Okay there's the 22****nd**** chapter. This chapter wasn't supposed to come out until next week, but I got bored and decided why not! Umm no I didn't get any suggestions in time. So I decided to get the pregnancy thing over and done with. Sooner or later im going to start my second story. When I post the first chapter of it I'll let you guyses know, and I hope you'll read it as well, and like it just as much as you like this story.I know I know I haven't been on my game lately, but theres been a lot of things going on. Im preparing for school and everything and im just freaking out. New school, you know the feeling don't you? Umm, I am now getting a lot of comments. Thank you soo much for being real with me, thanks for coaching me and telling me what was wrong or something. I really liked this chapter actually one of my favs! Well, I guess that's it! I'll see you guys around, hope to hear from you. Love you guyses.! **

**~Britt. :D**


	23. Im coming home

**BPOV**

After a few days in the hospital the doctor finally thought that I was ready to leave. Edward hasn't left the hospital ever since Renesmee was born. Alice and Emmett would stay in the hospital til' the visiting hours begin and end, Charisle and Esme would come in and play with the baby, whenever they would let me see her. Most of the time Renesmee was here she would usually be sleeping, or I would be feeding her milk. So far everything was great and I can't wait to see the future out of it all. Renee called a couple of times, but sadly I won't be visiting her this weekend. Unfortunately, her husband is playing the Yankees in Yankee stadium.

So, the first thing to do is head back home to forks. For a baby shower gift Emmett and Alice bought us a car seat, a bottle, a few clothes, diapers, and a blanket that stitched Renesmee on the corner of it. I loved everything! I picked out a shirt that said "Daddy's Little Princess" and slid it on Renesmee, and carefully put her diaper on. The hospital gave me some socks, mittens, and a little hat for Renesmee to keep which I was thankful for. I placed Renesmee in her car seat and carried her out of the room. I bumped into something solid, and looked up to see that it was Edward. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead, he then looked down at Renesmee and smiled.

"I've gotten so used to you being in between us." He looked up at me. "I got her."

I smiled and let him take the car seat. We quickly headed out the hospital and into the car. The drive was long and quiet, and suddenly I started to notice we were heading towards the airport.

"Why are we going to the airport?" I asked.

"To go home, is there some place else you may like to go?" He chuckled.

"No, I just thought we would at least go to our hut so I could pack my things."

"Well, you don't need to do that. The family is waiting for us at the airport with your things."

I looked at him for a moment and then settled back into my seat. When we arrived at the airport Alice was outside waiting for us. She quickly pulled me into an embrace and brought me out arm's length to look at me.

"You look good, don't seem to have gained any weight." She smiled.

I stuck my middle finger up at her and she started to laugh. We quickly got Renesmee out of the car and headed inside. We found Emmett ordering some M&M's at a candy shop. He pulled me into a bear hug and nearly broke my spine. He started lifting Renesmee's car seat up and down as if she were weights and Edward slapped his head. He retrieved Renesmee and shook his head.

"My baby isn't a toy." He stated firmly

Emmett put his hands up in surrender and pulled Alice into a one arm hug. We walked over to Emse and Charisle, who were sitting down, looking adorable. Esme had her head resting on Charisle's shoulder while his arm was draped over hers.

"How cute" I smiled.

"How do you feel Bella?" Esme asked, while getting up from her chair to hug me.

"Nocuous, these people smell disgusting." I whispered.

I could hear Charisle's and Edward's low chuckle which I rolled my eyes about.

"You're doing my technique?" Charisle smiled.

Edward nodded and grinned. I made a face at him, which he stuck his tongue at. We all sat down, joking around and teasing one another as we waited for our flight to be called. Finally, our flight was called and we all got up and went straight to the terminal. We handed the lady our tickets and walked down the long hall and into the plane. We past coach and went straight to first class, two people each got their own little "apartment" and a tray full of snacks . Edward and I headed into our apartment and looked around. There were two chairs that were close together, and a little t.v. to share. There were a few drawers under the t.v. and a little compartment to put our suitcases.

Edward put our suitcases in the compartment, and sat down next to me. Luckily there was enough room to fit Renesmee or else Edward was going to have to get another apartment. Edward closed the curtain for privacy and quickly turned on the t.v. Edward found nothing other than musicals, so we stuck to the movie "Annie". Edward lifted up the arm rest so he could pull me closer to him, there we sat silently watching the movie, plastered together. In the middle of the movie I heard Edward clear his throat and I quickly looked up at him.

"Whats wrong? Movie got you all chocked up?" I teased.

His eyes flickered from the movie to mine as he quirked up his eyebrow. "This coming from someone who cries while watching "SpongeBob the movie".

"Bite me" I dared.

"Okay" He tilted his head and started to nibble on my lower lip. After that he softly sucked on it and gently pulled at it.

"Minty" He smiled.

I playfully punched his arm and he pouted. I kissed his cheek so he could stop pouting and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is…" I was interrupted by Renesmee. Who obviously woke up and was hungry.

"…Relaxing" I finished. I bent down to pick Renesmee up and started to rock her back and forth, the crying calmed down to whining so I quickly started to feed her milk. But Edward couldn't keep his eyes off my chest, he just sat there watching.

"May I help you?" I smiled.

Edward quickly snapped back into reality and looked up at me.

"Oh, umm… sorry, didn't mean to… stare . a-at you." He stuttered.

I started to giggle and from what I could see he was blushing. I kissed his burning cheeks and told him not to worry about it. That seemed to calm him down but I could not stop laughing.

When Renesmee was done I put her over my shoulder and patted her back until she burped. I didn't want to put her back in her chair so I snuggled close to Edward and held her tightly. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep until someone tapped my shoulder.

**EPOV**

"Bella, honey. We're here" I whispered.

I lightly tapped Bella's shoulder which made her jump up.

"Wheres Renesmee!" She asked.

"She's in her chair fast asleep. We landed, we have to go."

"Oh.. okay."

Bella quickly got up and stretched. She grabbed her suitcase and followed quickly behind. We met up with everyone by the desk where Alice was trying to get us a taxi. From what I could see the man was giving her a hard time so I quickly rushed over.

"Whats the problem?" I asked.

"This ass-hole won't get us a taxi because he has his panties up in a bunch." She explained.

"Im not the only one here with the stick up there ass" The man behind the desk told her.

"Hey, disrespect her again and that stick is gonna be somewhere other than your ass" Emmett roared.

"Look" I sighed. "Is there any taxi available at the moment?"

"Like I told her every taxi is taken."  
>"You didn't even call!" Alice shouted.<p>

The man shrugged his shoulders and headed into the back room.

"Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere Alice. We'll take the bus." I told her.

Alice sighed but followed when I turned on my heel towards the doors of the airport. We all headed into a bus and set our suitcases on the floor. Bella held Renesmee close, for which she didn't trust anyone other than the family to be near her. Half an hour later we made it home safe and sound. But something was different. The door was unlock, and the house didn't smell the way we left it. I told everyone to stay downstairs while Emmett and I checked the place out. The first thing we did was look around the first floor. Everything seemed in order, and all the money I stashed under the floor board was still there.

We then walked up the steps and checked each and every room. And there we found the intruder. There in Renesmee's room stood Charlie. He was sitting in a rocking chair that we didn't buy. Matter a fact we didn't buy any of the stuff that was in there. The wall was painted in a light pink, there was a little rocking crib in a corner, and the rocking chair sat beside it. By the window there was a little trunk full of toys , a closet full of baby clothes, shoes, and diapers. After I was done examining the room I looked down at Charlie, who was watching me the whole time.

"Is Bella here?" He asked.

I nodded and called Bella upstairs. After that I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I held my breath.

"Anything missing?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Anything ruined?"

I shook my head again.

"Well is there a problem?"

"Nothings wrong Bella. Just look at Renesmee's room." I told her.

"Whats wrong with Renesmee's room?" She panicked.

She quickly rushed over to the door and pushed her way through us. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Charlie…" She whispered.

**Okay, now this is the chapter. The next chapter you'll see that Bella finds it in her heart to forget the past and move on. And continue her relationship with Charlie. Yes, Charlie did everything that they saw in Renesmee's room himself. Cant wait for the next chapter? Hope so… School is starting in 5 DAYS! So from now on, every week im going to post one chapter. Its gonna be tough so don't get mad if I forget to post the chapter. And I hope it would never come up to that. Anyways, if you have any ideas, any at all please tell me. I haven't been getting suggestions and I really don't know what to do. So that's why I keep fast forwarding their life together. **

**So before I fast forward again, please give me an idea. Love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter. My new story is coming soon, hope you like it! :D **

**Byez! **

**-LittleMiissSunshine :3**


	24. One Crazy Night

**BPOV**

"Charlie…" I whispered.

Renesmee's room was beautiful, exactly the way I had pictured it. I stepped inside the room and took a second look at the place. I looked into the closet and noticed it was full of baby clothes, shoes, and diapers. I took a glance at Charlie and he had his face down, probably gathering up his thoughts. Or maybe, he just couldn't look at me.

"How'd you do this? How did you even get into the house?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and then looked up at me, was he crying the whole time I was in there?

"I know that you keep the spare key in one of the plants, and I did this with my bare hands…" He gave me a weak smile, probably to lighten up the mood.

I took a step towards him, "Why?"

"To make up for what I did to you. And it's a gift to Renesmee as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I decided to come over, and apologize. But I didn't get the memo that your honeymoon was going to be two months long." He took a quivering breath "So instead of waiting for you to come back home, I decided to go in the house. I looked around and noticed every room was full and done, except for Renesmee's. So I quickly got to work and then here it is. I finished a week ago, Renee called and told me you were coming home today so I decided to come here, wait for you, and see your expression or how you would react."

Instantly, tears filled my eyes and I threw myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my back. He was warm, and I loved it but the scent of his blood was too strong, and I started to gag. From what I heard it sounded like a short sob, but I knew it was a gag. I quickly got out of the hug and rubbed my nose to get rid of the smell. I could sense Edwards large grin, and a low growl escaped me.

"So, where's my grand baby?" Charlie asked.

"What?" I snapped back into reality. "Oh, she's downstairs with Alice and the in-law's."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

I turned on my heel and stuck my tongue out at Edward as we walked passed him and Emmett. We rushed down the steps, and into the living room where Alice was trying to get Renesmee to stop crying.

"What did you do to my child?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nothing she just started…." Alice stopped talking when she looked up to see Charlie.

"Oh, hey dad." She smiled.

"Officer Swan" Charisle greeted.

"How have you been?" Esme asked.

"These past few months? Been better." He smiled.

Charlie's attention went from the others and straight to Renesmee.

"Can I hold her Alice?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. She carefully gave her to Charlie and a sparkle twinkled in his eyes. He sat down on the couch and slowly rocked back and forth to calm her down.

"She's precious." He said to me. "She looks just like you".

Edward and Emmett came running down the stairs and went straight beside me. Edward smiled at everyone but frowned when he saw Charlie and Renesmee together. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and he nudged his head towards the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen the conversation started.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Bella." Edward whispered.

"Why what's the problem, that is his granddaughter." I stated.

"I understand that. But if she bites Charlie, she could suck him dry in minutes like we can."

"Why isn't Charisle saying anything then?"

"Hes being polite. If you looked at his facial expression you could tell he's keeping a close eye on her."

"Alright, alright I'll tell him she has to go to bed or something." I told him. As we were walking towards the living room we heard Charlie gasp.

"Ouch, she bit me." He howled.

We quickly rushed over and Edward took Renesmee out of Charlie's arms.

"I am terribly sorry Charlie." He sighed.

"No, its fine it was just a little peck on my finger. Give me a Band-Aid please? And then I'd like to hold her again." He smiled.

"Sorry dad, she's probably cranky. She should get some shut eye." I told him.

"Well, alright. I guess I gotta get to the station anyways." He admitted.

He slowly raised up off the couch and said his goodbyes to everyone. Once he was out of the house everyone sighed in relief, everyone except Alice.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. "Why were you two acting suspicious?"

We explained the reason why we were acting so funny and her eyes got wider and wider at the second.

"So your telling me, this little squirt could drink a whole fully developed human's blood without a problem?" She asked.

Edward nodded and Charisle started to get up.

"I guess we should be heading home, give you four some privacy." He sighed.

"Could you please keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked.

"Hey, they are MY thoughts. Mind your business" Emmett told him.

I started to laugh. "Charisle, please can't you at least stay for dinner?"

"Thank you but no thank you. Esme and I have a reservation at eight. We have until then to get ready." He smiled.

I nodded and lead them towards the door. We exchanged cheek kisses and said our goodbyes. Before I could close the door behind them Charisle poked his head inside.

"I hope to see you two at work on time tomorrow. Eight o' clock sharp." He warned.

"Don't worry Charisle, I'll get the bum ready for tomorrow." Edward teased.

Charisle tossed them an 'im not playing with you look' and then looked at me.

"Make sure they're up and ready for me please?" He asked.

"No problem." I smiled.

"Dad, not cool." Emmett whined.

Charisle smiled and then headed out the door. I made sure they were down the steps before closing the door. Edward took my hand and pulled me up the steps, leaving Alice and Emmett downstairs alone. We put Renesmee in her crib and rocked it back and forth so she could fall asleep. We stood there watching her until she fell asleep and went into our bedroom. Edward closed the door behind us and I sat down on the bed.

"So what was Emmett thinking?" I laughed.

"Sshh" he told me, and then he attacked me.

He climbed on top of me and teared my clothes right off. And might I add this was far better than the first.

**EPOV**

I rolled off of Bella, sweaty and exaughsted. I don't know what came over me, but all I wanted at the moment was her. And I took that chance. I may admit, since now that I kinda knew what I was doing this time was better than our first. Bella rolled over to look at me, and I couldn't help but look back at her. Her hair was a little messy, and wet. She was sweating just as much as me and her eyes were filled with lust. Even though she looked like this, she was still beautiful. I looked into her blue eyes and started to fall for them. At first I missed her old brown eyes but now, blue is my new favorite. They sparkled like diamonds and crystals. They were just… breath taking. I was interrupted when I heard Bella giggle.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're looking at me as if it's the first time we ever saw each other."

"Cause I love you" I laughed.

A smiled spreaded across her face and I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Girly right? I know I'm soft.

"I love you too." She kissed my jaw line and lowered to my neck and then to my chest. A growl escaped my lips and she playfully bit on my right nipple. She then got off the bed and put her robe on.

"How are you gonna do that to me?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Turn me on, and then cover yourself up as if it were nothing."

"Oh that" She skipped over to me and whispered in my ear "Cause I can."

She gave me a little kiss on my ear, my weakness. I groaned and pulled her on top of me.

"Your evil you know that?" I asked.

"I do now" she laughed.

I placed soft lingering kisses on her neck, and let her up off me.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"No not really." I told her, instantly I heard Alice moaning in the other room.

They'd been doing exactly what Bella and I were doing.

"Wanna barge in on them?" Bella smiled.

"I like evil Bella." I grinned. I quickly got up and slipped on some pajama pants. Bella put some pajama shorts and a t-shirt on. We quickly went out into the hall and placed our ear on the door. We could hear Emmett grunting. Smiles spreading across our faces as we quickly opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. They destroyed this room! The bed frame was broken, the painting I gave them was on the floor and looked as if it were stepped on, the marble counter was snapped in half, the rug on the floor was teared straight down the middle, and the walls were cracked. These two were everywhere, did they have sex on the ceiling two? I hope not. Right now Emmett had Alice pressed on the wall while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were closed and she was biting on her lip…HARD!

Bella and I burst out laughing, and broke down into tears. Alice's eyes shot opened, and Emmett's head snapped over to our direction. I could see the horror on both of their faces, it was priceless and I started to laugh even harder. Emmett grabbed the first thing near him and threw it at me. Luckily it was one of Alice's bears and it didn't do any damage.

"Get the hell out!" Emmett shouted.

We put our hands up in surrender, still laughing as we headed out the room and closing the door behind us. We ran into our room and threw ourselves on our bed trying to catch some breaths.

"Oh my god! It looked as if Alice was concentrating on the whole thing!" Bella laughed.

I agreed with her, she did look like it. I tried to mock the same facial expression which made Bella laugh more.

"It looked exactly like that!" She laughed while pointing at my face.

The next thing we knew Emmett and Alice were stomping into our room.

"You guys are assholes!" Alice shouted.

"It's not our fault you don't know how to keep it down." Bella giggled.

"Your fucked up." Emmett frowned.

"Seriously." Alice agreed.

"Sorry, won't happen again" I told them.

"Im sure it won't, way to fuck up the moment." He growled.

I knew what that meant Emmett was going to try and get back at me. And I shall be prepared! They headed back into the room, probably not settling back into their last position. I turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to Bella.

I sighed and got comfortable.

"This has been the best night I've had in years." Bella giggled.

"You and me both. I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid." I admitted.

I pulled Bella closer to me and got into a spooning position with her. We laid there in silence, Bella was probably going through the last ten minutes of the night cause I know I was.

**Charlie and Bella are cool now. I thought the ending should be a little playful to spark up the chapter. And it did just that. But there are a few questions that lie in this story. Will Emmett get the revenge he is seeking? What will happen to Charlie since Renesmee bit him? Whats going to happen on the next chapter? WHEN WILL THIS STORY END! Keep reading and you'll find out. Ha, thought I was going to answer these questions for you did you? Well no im not, im gonna leave you guessing. Enjoy the story? Don't like it so far? PM me, let me know I'd love me some compliments and deal with the insults. Either way I'll accept your opinion! :D Hope you keep reading the story! **

**~Brittany **


	25. This Cant Be Happening

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to Renesmee's crying. Edward, who didn't seem like he wanted to get up had his pillow over his head to block the sound. I shook my head at him but got up anyways, I slowly walked over to Renesmee's room only to find a humongous baby in her place.

"Edward?" I called.

Seconds passed but there was no answer.

"Edward?" I called again.

More seconds passed but still no reply.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"What!" He shouted back.

"Come here."

It took forever for Edward to make it Renesmee's room but finally he did. His hair was a mess and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing to Renesmee's crib.

Edward managed to open his eyes long enough to see what was lying there in the crib.

"That's our daughter Renesmee. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No, Renesmee Is only three days old. This is a two month year old baby" I told him.

"If you remember, I told you that Renesmee was going to age faster than a regular human. So this, Isabella CullenIS our daughter Renesmee." He yawned. "Now that this is all cleared up im going to sleep before I have to go to work today"

"Honey, you can't go to sleep. Its 7:20" I smiled.

Edwards eyes shot right open, and turned to the nearest clock. Only to find in his horror that it was, 7:21.

"Dammit!" He whined.

My attention switched from him to Renesmee, I carefully picked her up without a problem thanks to my Vampire strength and rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. Minutes passed until finally Renesmee drifted back to sleep. I place Renesmee back into her crib and went out into the hall to find Edward with a towel wrapped around his waist and covered in baby powder.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Nothing! I turned on the blow dryer to do my hair and…. Emmett!" Edward shouted.

I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed to the floor laughing. First last night and now this! This week just gets better and better.

"You wouldn't be laughing so hard if this was you" Edward grumbled.

"I'm sorry" I giggled.

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Your cute when your mad." I smiled at him.

I skipped passed him and went into our room to get a towel so I could take a shower. I could hear Edward yelling at Emmett for messing his hair up, while Emmett laughed away. I smiled to myself and said "Boys will be boys."

**EPOV**

"Dammit" I whined.

I didn't want to go to work, work was hard! But it helps pay the bills so I have no choice to get ready. I took a quick shower and dried myself off when I got out. I put the towel around my waist and plugged in the blow drier. I got out a comb and turned the drier on, and POOF baby powder filled the room and covered my entire body.

"What the fuck?" I asked

I quickly unplugged the blow drier and walked out into the hall. Before I could do anything Bella emerged from Renesmee's room. Bella's eyes got wider as she looked me up and down.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Nothing! I turned on the blow drier to do my hair and…. Emmett!" I yelled.

Emmett, this had to be his revenge from me walking in on him. He knows how important my hair is to me and he had to fuck it up! Ooh, if he wants a fight I'll give him a fight.

Instantly Bella fell to the floor laughing. Why did she think this was funny? This isn't funny, this is horrible.

"You wouldn't be laughing so hard if this was you" I pointed out.

"Im sorry" she laughed.

"No you're not." I told her

"Your right im not." She admitted.

I shook my head at her and she started to smile.

"Your cute when your mad." She told me.

She skipped passed me and went into the room, probably to get a towel to take a shower. I quickly walked over to Emmett's door and barged in on him. For the first time I didn't have to wake him up. He was already in his uniform, and putting on one of his watches. Alice was up but still in bed.

"You just had to go for the hair didn't you?" I asked.

"And you had to go for me while I was having sex right?" He told me not even looking up at me while he put his shoes on.

"Your testing me."

"You started this war, im just going to end it."

"Two beautiful men fighting in front of me. This day is good so far." Alice giggled.

Emmett shook his head but smiled at her anyway.

"Now if you excuse me I have to get to work."

I took a glance at the clock and noticed it was 7:46 I didn't even have time to drive there on time. I quickly spun around and tried my best to clean myself off. I quickly pulled my uniform on, grabbed my keys, kissed both of my girls goodbye and headed off to work. Emmett got there on time for which I didn't know how but oh well. I should've ran instead of taking my car… Oh well. When I punched in it was 8:17 and Charisle called me into his office.

"Why weren't you here on time like Emmett?" Charisle asked.

"Had some troubles with the blow drier." I told him.

"Im gonna let this one slide. Better not happen again, understand?"

I nodded and he sent me off for my first job, play with the injured kids. I went over to the kids section and saw that Natalie was waving me over. Natalie is one of the patients here, and she's twelve. She's one of my best friends and she has a little crush on me. I think its sweet, what happened to her was sad but she doesn't like to talk about it. Her mom was making dinner and the stove caught on fire, bad cooking I guess. The fire quickly spreaded towards Natalie's room, and it licked up her door. She got third degree burns on her face that day, the skin is still there just burnt. She had to climb down the window to escape; and she lost her mother, brother, and father. When shes done being taken care of she's going to be put into a foster home, im thinking about adopting her not sure.

Natalie has long brown curly hair, blue eyes, and is pretty fit. The fire only burnt a quarter of her face so she still has a full set of hair and a pretty face.

"Hey Natalie, how's it going?" I asked her.

"Im good" she said while hugging my waist. A short child she was. "I made you a card."

She handed me a card with pink construction paper. She had sparkled and stickers placed all over the cover. And spelled out in marker read "I'll miss you, Love Nat." I smiled at her and opened the card up , I couldn't make out the words so I asked her to read it for me.

"Thank you for being there for me." She read "Your funny, and very WOWtastic. (Means cute or awesome in Natalie language) Im going to miss you very much, I don't think I'll find anyone as great as you. Can we still keep in touch and be the bestes friends? If we cant its fine but if we can ill be the happiest girl in the world. Either way I'll miss you, and I love you. Heart Natalie."

"Wow, Natalie. Thank you, im going to miss you very much. And of course we can keep in touch I'll miss you too much if we dont." I smiled at her.

"Ooh and here's my Kiss to you" She told me while pointing to the corner of her page.

"This card couldn't get more special, thank you Nat." I smiled down at her.

I kneeled down and gave her a big hug. She got up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. I pulled her out arm's length and she began to blush.

"Thank you Natalie" I laughed.

"Edward?" I heard someone call.

I looked up to see one of the nurses standing by my side smiling down at me.

"I think I need to steal you away from Natalie for a while." She smiled.

"Natalie why don't you go play with Jamie while I talk to the nurse okay?" I told Natalie.

"Okay, but remember your mine." Natalie told me, and shot the nurse an evil look.

"I know Nat, now go play" I laughed.

She smiled at me and skipped away towards one of her friends. I got up, dusted myself off and looked at the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Your needed in room B12, a guy needs to be treated. Some disease that paralyzed him was injected into him by his finger." She told me.

"Okay, what's the patient's name?" I asked.

The nurse looked down into the chart she was holding and looked back up.

"Someone by the name Charlie Swan. The chief of police."

My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped.

"Are you positive it's the chief of the police?" I asked, trying to make sure I didn't here otherwise.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She asked.

"That's my father in law." I told her before sprinting for the nearest elevator. People were getting in the elevator as I ran towards it.

"Hold the elevator!" I shouted.

I quickly rushed into the open doors and pressed the number 7, which was the number that Charlie was on. The elevator was moving to slow and people were getting off on lower floors.

"Come on" I whispered.

Finally I made it at the floor as I ran through the hallways I counted the numbers. _B9, B10, B11, B12! _ I quickly opened the door and rushed inside. Only to see Charlie laying down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, not moving, blinking, and hardly breathing. A nurse was standing over him and looked at me when she heard me come in.

"He's paralyzed, his lungs or other organs aren't functioning well. The other doctors say he's only going to live for about two weeks before his organs stop working." She told me.

I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head. And then Bella came to mind. She JUST got her dad back and he's going to die in two weeks? Oh god this is going to kill her. I had to call her, there is no way I could keep my mouth shut for the whole day. I quickly pulled out my phone out and dialed her number. I pressed call and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bella, sweetie. How are you, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, taking a bath, this day has just been SO relaxing. There's nothing wrong with it. These days don't normally come around you know."

_Fuck_ I thought _This will kill her._

"Oh that's good honey."

"What's wrong, you sound worried. And you never call during work hours." She pointed out.

Did I sound that obvious? God im such a terrible faker.

"No, no nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong I mean … im talking to much… I just wanted to see how you were, surprise!" I assured her.

"Oh…" She didn't sound convinced.

"Alright honey, I gotta go I'll see you for dinner." I hung up before anything else came out. I couldn't tell her, I panicked. I can't ruin her day, that would ruin her mood. But I can't hide it forever…

**WOAH, didn't expect that now did you :D Well there you go, Renesmee put Charlie in the hospital…. Paralyzed him. Weird right, I know. New story is coming soon, hold on okay? It'll be out soon I promise. Thankss….! **

**-Britt (Coockiee Monster) **


	26. Bella's Reaction

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of soaking in the bath tub when Edward had called me. He sounded worried, which made me worry. What could have been wrong? Is there something he's not discussing? Instantly I jumped out of the bath tub, drained out the water, and started to pull my clothes on. I went into Renesmee's room to find her fast asleep in her crib. Since she looked so calm, and peaceful I didn't want to bother her, so I asked Alice to watch her.

"Sure, but I don't know how I'm going to calm her down when she starts crying." Alice told me.

"Just give her some milk." I told her. "She'll be fine."

"From these babies?" she asked while pointing to her chest. "No way."

"Silly" I giggled, "Dad purchased baby formula for me, just give her that."

"How do I make it?"

"Check the instructions. There's a lot of pictures, so you don't have to read." I told her slowly and went on my way.

The hospital wasn't far, which I thanked god for. I parked my beloved Porsche in the parking lot and headed inside.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, im here to see my husband, ." I told her.

She nodded, and started to look at the computer. Typing and glancing away.

"You just made it, his lunch ends in fifteen minutes. He's on the third floor." She instructed.

"Thanks" I smiled before heading up the stairs. Five minutes of searching later, I finally found the cafeteria where Edward was sitting on one of the benches staring at his soup, looking depressed. I rushed over to his side and placed a hand on his back.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked.

He slowly looked up at me, his eyes were blood shot red, his hair looked as if he ran his fingers through it a lot, he didn't look too good.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. When he spoke it sounded as if he was thirsty, parched even.

"Babe, are you thirsty?" I whispered.

He shook his head and looked at his soup again.

"You sounded worried over the phone." I sighed " I came down here as soon as I could, is there something wrong?"

He nodded.

"Would you like to tell me?" I asked.

He paused, but eventually shook his head. Okay this was really scaring me.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. But I can show you…" He told me.

"Okay" I told him in a soothing voice. "Show me."

Edward slowly rose off of his chair and took my hand in his, bringing me with him towards the cafeteria doors. He pulled me up the stairs until we were at floor number seven. And pulled me through a door that wrote B12 on the side of it. There was a big curtain in the room and I quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"The problem is in there" he told me while pointing toward the curtain. "I hate to see you cry, but I know I can't keep this a secret."

I was confused. I was VERY confused, but I decided to look in the curtain anyways. I slowly brought my hand up, got a good grip on the curtain and pulled it to the right. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. I covered my mouth with both of my hands and ran towards Charlie's side.

"Charlie?" I asked.

He was awake, but wasn't saying anything. If I couldn't hear his slow, weak heartbeat, I would've thought he was dead. But thank goodness he wasn't , I grabbed his hand and looked at his face. He looked like as if he was in pain, and I felt so sorry for him. Edward slowly walked into the room, scanning my face.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked him, not even looking away from Charlie.

"When Renesmee bit him last night, she injected a disease in him that paralyzed him. Jacob's dad found him on the floor of his living room like this, called 911 immediately. The doctors don't think he'll make it, his organs aren't functioning well so they estimated that he has two weeks before his organs give out on him."

Suddenly my eyes started to water, and I felt a huge knot in my throat. I had to take long, slow, and steady breaths even though I didn't have to breathe. I just needed too. Instantly tears flowed down my cheeks and onto the floor. I kneeled down onto the floor, and sat down. I looked up at the ceiling and shook my head. Why? I just got my father back and now he was leaving me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked under my breath, before bringing my knees up and putting my head in between them, sobbing. I could hear footsteps coming towards me, and warm long hands wrapping around me. Edward picked me up and brought me onto his lap. I grabbed his shirt, and placed my head onto the crook of his neck. He didn't even care that the tears were streaming down his neck and onto his shirt. All he cared about was me right now, and I silently thanked him for that. And then out of nowhere Emmett walked into the curtain walls. He paused for a second, watching Edward and I on the floor and then his attention switched to the bed where Charlie laid helplessly on.

"Shit" He breathed, before crouching down beside me and whipping my tears away.

"She shouldn't be in here." Emmett told Edward before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me out of the room.

I didn't want to leave Charlie's side; he was my father for god sake! But I knew it was the best thing for me right now, so I didn't dare try to fight Emmett. Eyes were watching Emmett and I as he walked me through the halls, it looked like as if he was in pain but didn't want to show it. Edward followed slowly behind us, watching me as I watched him. I couldn't stand the look of his face right now. It broke my heart. So I shut my eyes, rested my head on Emmett's shoulder and counted. One Mississippi… And instantly, darkness over powered me and I let it.

**Sad huh? I know I know, Wait til Emmett tells Alice… woohhh if you thought this was bad think again.. Anyways keep on reading my story really appreciate it. Once again my second story is out 'Picking up the pieces' read it PLEASEE! I'd love to hear some comments on that one. **

**~ Yours Truly *+***


	27. Alice's Reaction

**BPOV**

Emmett set me down in the cafeteria, and on the exact same table I saw Edward sitting in. He handed me a hot cup of tea and told me it would make me feel a little better. He took out his phone and dialed the house phone number and put it on speaker. Edward walked over to me and rubbed my back lightly. I didn't pay attention to him, I was paying attention to Emmett's conversation.

"Hey babe! How's work? I miss you…" Alice playfully pouted.

"I miss you too honey" Emmett told her. "I have some pretty bad news Ally"

"What is it?" She was starting to become worried. Just as worried as I was when Edward called me.

"It's your father, umm honey he's dying… I'm sorry." He sighed, and ran a hand through his short hair.

There was silence on the other end, too much silence. But you could hear Alice's unsteady breathing.

"That's not funny Emmett, don't play around like that." She finally said.

"Alice do I sound like I'm playing around?"

There was more silence. More than the last time, and then a long buzz. The kind of buzz when someone has just hung up the phone. Emmett stood there looking at the phone that lied in his hand. He finally decided to hang up and he placed the phone in his pocket. He sighed and kneeled down beside me, taking the cup that I gripped so tightly in my hands. I wasn't crying anymore, but my breathing was uneven as well. Emmett leveled my eyes to his and took a long look at me. He grinned.

"Its going to be okay." He got up and sighed. "Im going home, to check on Alice." He said before turning on his heel.

"I'm coming with you." My voice came out like a low scratchy whisper, but loud enough for Emmett to let out his hand for me to grab.

I got up off the chair, and grabbed his hand which was full of sweat. He was nervous I could tell by his facial expression. I turned my head over to Edward, who was getting up to follow. He looked a little better, but still bad and concerned. I turned my head to see that we were already traveling down the steps, my hand still in Emmett's. I was lucky to have him as a brother, he made everything feel better, even though things were bad. Edward on the other hand was comforting, but he would always show his true emotions, sometimes making things worse. But I was glad to have them both, I wouldn't know what to do or handle this without them. We passed by an injured kids center, and a little girl with almost half of her face burnt off called to Edward.

"Edward, where are you going? We still have our play date!" She called, while waving her hand at him.

Edward stopped in his tracks crouching down before the little girl. I stopped in my tracks too, pulling on Emmett's hand so he could get the idea.

"Hey Nat." Edward tried to smile.

"Oh, honey your hair is a mess. Let me fix this." She tossed him a sympathetic look and pulled at his hand.

"As much as I would love that. I can't, I have an emergency. You see that nice lady over there?" He asked while pointing to me.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her? She looks horrible." She tried to whisper, but I heard loud and clear with my improved hearing.

"Nothing's wrong with her." He smiled. "That's my wife and…" Edward couldn't finish because the little girl started screaming.

"Your married! I thought you were my boyfriend! Boyfriends don't do that! You pig!" The little girl told him, slapping him with her long black hair. She stomped away clenching her fists. But she whirled her head around when Edward was about to start walking away.

"We're done! Don't you dare think about crawling over here begging for forgiveness Edward Cullen!" She shouted.

I could hear Emmett's low chuckle from behind me, and I couldn't help but smile either. Forgetting all about Charlie….Charlie. My father. My father whose going to die. Things got dark again and my mellow mood, snapped back into sorrow. Edward walked by us, and we continued our way to the parking lot. We all hopped into Edward's Volvo, leaving my beautiful Porsche behind. The ride home was quick, and we stopped in front of the house. Everything seemed fine from the outside, but it was the inside that shocked me.

**EPOV**

"Oh shit…" I breathed.

This place was a fiasco! I couldn't believe what lied in front of me, it was the most shocking thing I have ever seen in my hundred and fifty years of living. Shattered dishes lay everywhere on the floor, flower pots lie on the floor as well, water spilled all over the floor, and even on the walls. Which may be where they met their impact. The living room was crazy. Cushions were everywhere, items that were placed neatly on the shelves were now on the floor, including the shelves. The china that used to be on the dining room table was now everywhere in broken bits. Chairs were flipped over, and one of its legs were broken and snapped in half. The kitchen surprisingly was fine, I guess she didn't have time to get to it.

We started up the steps and noticed a trail of blood on some of the steps. _Renesmee_, was the first thing that came to mind. My baby girl! I sprinted up the stairs and into her room, to find her wide awake and looking at the ceiling.

"Thank god, you're safe." I breathed. I heard Bella gasp and I quickly walked towards her. She and Emmett were standing in the doorway of Alice's room.

I pushed my way through to see the horror before me. Alice's room was horrible. The poor chandelier was now broken and thrown at the other side of the room, the bed frame, and mattress were flipped over, the window was broken and the glass lied on the side of it. I noticed holes in the wall, probably Alice was banging so hard on it the wall fell apart. Alice's clothes were on the floor and some of them were ripped into pieces. Then I heard it, Alice sobbing in the direction of their bathroom. Emmett pushed me to the side and jogged to the door way.

"Oh my god, Alice." He breathed.

I ran to the door only to see Alice bent over the bath tub full of blood, and the body of a mountain lion lay in it. She was gulping mouthfuls of it down her mouth, but sobbing whenever the blood was washed down. Emmett picked Alice up by her waist and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. Bella had a hand on her mouth, and was at the doorway of the bathroom. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and I closed the door to block out the site. I brought her down stairs to find Alice crying on Emmett's shoulder on the cushionless couch. Alice was brushing her spikey hair with his fingers and calmly asking her questions.

"Alice, why would you do this?" He cooed. "There was no need."

"I know…" Alice sobbed. His shoulder was becoming wetter and wetter by the second.

"Alice, it's okay. He's going to go to a…" Emmett trailed off when Alice snapped her head up and stared at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and tears continued to stream down her red cheeks.

"Don't you dare say it! His place isn't better without the only two people that love him in it!" Alice told him. " He needs me, he needs Bella. He does."

"I know" Emmett told her while pulling her into an embrace. "I didn't say he doesn't need you two. He's going to a better place, so he could be in peace and relax baby. You know that."

"You said it…" Alice cried.

"You can still see him. Do you want to see him?"

"No, not this way. I can't watch him suffer and say that he's okay. I can't let him hear that it's going to be fine when he and I know in reality it's not! I can't, I can't." Alice told him, calming down a bit.

Had Bella been hugging my waist and hiding her face under my arm the whole time? I noticed, when I felt a warm liquid hit my back. I wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her. This would be a day that no one would forget…

**Crazy right? Personally I would actually do the same thing that Alice did. Except for the pool of blood, and the mountain lion… and doing it while a baby was in the house. There's not a greater connection than a child and its parent, I love my father very much, and I don't think no matter how hard I try I wouldn't be able to let him go. Even if my mother or brother would tell me to forget and move on. I AM NOT READY FOR THAT DAY WHEN HIS HEART STOPS BEATING. Nor am I ready for the day mine stops. These are two of the MANY ways, people could deal with the fact of loosing someone. **

**I hope no-one is going through this now, and if so I am terribly sorry. I know what its like loosing someone you love. I lost two people already, and i cried myself to sleep for a long time, but eventually I had no choice but to feel that their suffering is over and that theyre finally together and in a happy place. I'll join them later on in life, but not now, not today. My life still goes on and im going to live it. Every day is a blessing, enjoy life while you still cann. **

**-Brittany**


	28. Goodbye

**Two Weeks Later… **

**EPOV**

The past two weeks has been tough for both Alice and Bella. They haven't said a word to either of us and they look like zombies, as they wobble around the house. This is killing me, just watching her suffer knowing that I can't do anything to help. All I can do is show support, which is exactly what Emmett and I have been doing. I've woken up to Bella's screaming multiple of times. She screams and cries in her sleep, sometimes I just lay there and listen to what she's saying, until I feel that the dream is only going to become worse. Usually theses dreams would start out happy, but won't end to well. It took a while, but we managed to clean Alice's mess up. And we didn't wait on buying new furniture. It coasted us a lot but we understand and can't yell at her. Bella and I are going to visit Charlie at the hospital, because I think its best that she should at least say goodbye.

The car ride was long and quiet except for the sound of the air conditioner blowing. The silence was becoming weird so I decided to try and get her to talk to me.

"I invited my parents for dinner tonight. Isn't that nice that we're going to have company?" I asked while taking a glance at her.

She looked sick, her face was red and she had circles under her eyes. She didn't sleep as much as she wanted. Her hair lost its volume and it stood there flat, but still soft. She kept staring at the glove compartment in front of her, she said nothing.

"I'm making your favorite, salmon, string beans, and mashed potatoes." I told her.

This would always cheer her up; she loved it when I tried to cook for her. Even though I would always burn one side of the fish, she would still eat it and tell me she loves it. But this time she just sat there, sad. I sighed and shook my head, I knew she wasn't going to talk to me. It was worth a shot.

When I pulled into the parking lot I heard Bella clear her throat, getting ready to say something. I turned my head towards her begging in my mind for her to say at least one word.

"Can you make your special orange juice with it?" She asked, with a hopeful look on her face.

I pulled her into a hug, smiled to myself and whispered in her ear, "Absolutely".

I found a parking spot close to the door and I turned off the car and stepped out of the car. I ran to Bella's side and opened the door for her, being the gentlemen I was. We took the elevator up to level 7, and went into Charlie's room. Charlie was still in the last position he was the last time we saw him. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it, hard enough for me to grunt in pain. Bella let things sink in for a while and took a long breath. She turned and looked up at me.

"Can I talk to him, alone?" She asked.

I nodded and left the curtain walls, I opened and closed the door so she could think I left. I so desperately wanted to hear what she had to say.

**BPOV**

This was hard, I didn't know where to begin. When Edward closed the door behind him I knelt down to Charlie's side and gathered up my thoughts. A big lump suddenly appeared on my throat and my eyes were begging to water.

"Hi Charlie" I chocked. "I know you can hear me, and I want to get a few things off my chest before I say goodbye."

I took an unsteady breath and looked at his painful face. I laid my hand on his forehead, he was burning up. I decided to brush his soft short hair instead.

"I'm sorry I was such a total bitch to you when I was growing up" I sighed " I'm sorry that I never told you I love you every day. I guess when Alice showed up, and that she was the center of attention, I became jealous. Thought you loved her more than me, so I decided to… never tell you I love you. When actually I do."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I bit back a sob.

"I'm sorry I was distant from you when all you wanted was to be around me. And what's wrong with calling you dad? I feel so bad. I just got you back, and you've only seen Renesmee once. I wanted you there for part of her life; I want her to remember you. But I know that can't happen. Dad, I guess what im trying to say is, I'm sorry for all the hell that I put you through, and no matter what I love…"

I couldn't finish my speech because a long beeeeeep sounded the room. I looked at the heart beat sensor, and tears uncontrollably started to stream down my cheeks and onto Charlie's arm.

"Charlie? Dad? Daddy?" I asked. "No, no, no, no, no, Daddy…."

I through my arms on his chest and rested my head into my folded arms, then the crying began.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I repeatedly sobbed.

"I love you, daddy I do!" I cried.

Just then two arms wrapped around my waist, and they picked me up. A nurse came into the room and put the blanket over my father's head.

"No!" I shouted "Charlie!"

Edward pulled me into an embrace and I grabbed a fist full of his shirt. I pressed my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I didn't want to be here when he died, I didn't want to hear the long beep that filled the air. I didn't want to hear Charlie take that choke of a last breath, I didn't want to see the tear that ran down his cheek when he died. I didn't want to be by the fresh scent of death. I couldn't look at his eyes that yelled and called for help. I just couldn't. I pulled myself out of the embrace and sprinted out the door, down the hall, and down the steps. I couldn't take it, I needed to be anywhere than here. I sprinted passed the car, passed the streets, and into the woods. I dodged some trees, and noticed Edward running and shouting behind me.

"Bella, wait! Stop!" Edward called for me.

I didn't stop, the farther I got from Charlie's smell the better I felt. I didn't want to be by anyone I loved right now, I wanted to be alone to think. I threw my sweater in front of me and made a right, hopefully taking Edward off my path. I jumped on a tree and climbed it until I was at the very top. The view was breath taking, just how out of breath I was. Even though, I really didn't need to breathe. A tear slid down my cheek, while I remembered everything that happened in the past half hour. Edward desperately wanted me to speak, and as a favor I finally did, I apologized to my dad in every way I could think of, he died in front of me, and now I was on top of a tree hoping no one would find me.

"Babe? Can you come down please?" Edward called from under me.

I sighed, closed my eyes and tried to shut him out.

"Babe? I'll stay here for as long as you take." He shouted in a soothing voice.

I sighed again, I couldn't keep him out of my head. I can't ever keep him out of my thoughts. I jumped off of the branch I was sitting on, and landed on the floor feet first. Vibrations were sent throughout my entire body but I paid it no mind. I looked at Edward with what I thought was an expressionless face. He extended both of his arms out for a hug. I slowly walked towards him and hugged him. I sighed in relief, this actually was what I needed. Edwards arms around me, and the feeling of comfort. Edward traced kisses on the side of my face until his lips met mine. We haven't kissed in a while and all the pain, and sadness was suddenly lifted off my shoulders. I guess Edward made everything better, our lips molded and moved perfectly together. Edward kissed the tear from before off my cheek and took a look at me. His eyes sparkled with passion and love, while his face grew with worry.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, while putting the sweater I threw over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry too." I told him.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me.

"I haven't made things easier for you. I'm just sorry."

Edward smiled. "Don't be. Now let's get out of here, its freezing."

Edward wrapped an arm around me a rubbed my arm repeatedly, so I wouldn't get cold. I guess this is what it's like losing someone you love. I know I'm going to go through this, until everyone I love other than the four people I live with is gone.

**Thanks 4 reading, two more chapters and then the story is done.  
>-Brittany<strong>


	29. Letting Go

**EPOV**

**The funeral**

It was quiet, unhappy faces, and blank stares filled the crowded tiny room. One by one tears dropped to the floor, and a few times you would hear the loud sad sob escape from one of the relatives. The room was filled with black figures, everyone in here was wearing the dull, sad color of black. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we sat quietly on the chairs provided. Bella wouldn't dare come up to the coffin, neither would Alice. They were too upset to even here his name escape the lips of the priest. Jacob, and Billy Jacob's dad were sitting two rows in front of us, and once and a while Jacob would throw Bella a sincere look. And to me, I got a hard unhappy glance. What was his panties up in a bunch about? That didn't matter, what mattered right now was paying my respect and comforting Bella.

Renee, came up to us with a box of tissue and gave both Bella and Alice one. By the look of her face I could tell she had been crying but I didn't bring that up.

"Edward, Emmett may I see you boys for a moment?" She asked.

I nodded and Emmett shrugged. We both got up, slithered our way through the crowd and out the door and into the parking lot. Renee had a hand on her mouth and tears were begging to form. I took out my handkerchief from my suit and passed it to her. She took it, blew her nose, and tried to give it back to me. I stopped her.

"Keep it." I told her while looking down at the booger filled cloth.

She nodded and began whipping her tears away with her hand. She took an unsteady breath and looked up at us.

"How's Bella and Alice handling this?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Not to good" I sighed.

"There still a little freaked out about it, Charlie's only been gone for a week." Emmett admitted.

Renee nodded, and looked away.

"I heard about Alice's break down… is the baby okay?" She asked me.

"The baby's fine, I don't believe Alice would ever do anything to hurt her. She was just going through a rough time, probably didn't know a better way to handle it."

Memories came back, the blood filled bath, the lion, the wrecked room, broken shelves, holes in multiple of walls, glass everywhere. It still shocked me today, that innocent looking young lady, did a whole mess and a lot of danger. She apologized about doing it with the baby alone in her room, but she just didn't know what to do. We told her it was fine and we totally understood. Renee looked worried, and very depressed. She came from her trip as soon as she heard about Charlie's death. Maybe now she could finally meet her waiting granddaughter.

"How's everything? The marriage, house, baby?" She asked.

SO MANY QUESTIONS!

"Everything's fine. We cant complain about anything." Emmett shrugged.

"And the baby is fine. Growing fast… It feels like it was yesterday when I first held her in my arms." I smiled.

I took out the picture of Bella and I in the hospital holding Renesmee. Bella was lying in bed and I was crouching down. Bella and I had a wide smile on our faces, we were looking down at Renesmee who was looking right back up at us. I showed Renee and she put a hand on her chest.

"She's beautiful" She smiled, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"She's been growing fast. She looks like a one year old." Emmett laughed.

"Isn't she only five and a half months old?" Renee asked.

"Yep" I nodded.

I looked back to see six men carrying the coffin into a large black limo, with Bella and Alice following closely behind. I quickly walked over to Bella before Jacob could get anywhere near her. Yes he said his apologies at our wedding, but that nasty look of his got on my nerve. I wrapped an arm around her waist and wrapped an arm around Alice's and guided them towards my Volvo while Emmett followed far behind. When the black limo drove off Emmett just got into the back of the car and we drove off, following a line of cars, to the burial.

**BPOV**

Tears wouldn't come out anymore. I guess I dried myself out. The ride was long and quiet, and on the way we took a drive by Charlie's house. My second house, the house I grew up in and neglected him. Now the tears started to stream down my cheeks again. I didn't say a word to anybody. Not even Edward, who asked if I were okay. I looked out of my window and counted the cars that were parked and red. Sixty seven cars I counted before we made it to the grave yard. Edward found the closest parking, and escorted me out of the car. My knees suddenly became weak and floor came up to meet me. I almost would've fallen if Edward hadn't caught me.

"Bella? What happened? You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at him.

"C'mon" he sighed. "Let's go say goodbye."

I grabbed a fist full of his jacket and pulled him closer to me. I stared into his eyes, and read fear. Fear of me? Or fear of death?

"I'd rather say goodbye from a far." I chocked the words out.

My voice was puny, and soft. But if that was all I could manage, so be it. Edward had no choice but to nod, and sit down on the wet grass with me. Alice had the guts to actually watch as the coffin got buried. From the back she looked like she was taking things well, but I already knew she was crying on Emmett's shoulder. A rush of wind sounded and suddenly I heard my father's voice.

"Bella, don't hold this in forever. I heard your last words to me, I love you too. Don't be sorry for anything, I'm happy I got to see you one last time. And I love you both equally, I love you sweetie." The voice whispered.

"I know" I whispered back. "I love you too daddy."

A tear slipped down my cheek and onto the grass. I felt Edwards eyes searching my face. But I didn't look at him, I stared as the coffin lowered. Until from my view I couldn't see it anymore. At that very moment the weight was lifted off my shoulders. And I knew at that very moment, that I had to let him go. So that he could be free. I looked up at the sky and smiled, even though the dry tears were making it a little difficult to smile, I still tried. I sent my father an "I love you" message. I got up, took off the necklace that Charlie gave me for my second birthday, which I now where as a bracelet and walked over to the huge hole where his coffin lied. I kissed the tiny thing in my hand and held it closely to my chest. One… Two… Three! And I let the little necklace that wrote "Bella" on it, silently fall on top of the wooden coffin. Goodbye dad, I love you.

**Okayyyy, one last chapter and that is it, this story would end…. Why soo unhappy? Aww I know the story was JUST getting good but juggling both of my stories is going to b tough, I know you guys wanted both stories out, but I just cant. One story at a time, it was harder than I thought :/ . But HEY now that im a new and improved writer, now I will have no problem on boring you guyses to death with my new story lol. Hope you guyses atleast give it a shot, some of you already did and im very happy to know that. One more chapter guys and that's the end! **

**-SW33TH3ART :P**


	30. Many Years Of Love To Come

**A YEAR LATER…. **

BPOV

It's been a year since my father died, and I know it's strange to say this. But I talk to my dead father every day before I go to sleep. We tell each other every night how much we love one another, and I even tell him the problems I can't tell Edward. Yes its creepy, but I welcome his company. He waits for me outside my balcony at eight o' clock sharp every night. Even though I cant see him, I know he can see me. I wave to him, dance for him, and even jump for him. He's always whispering, I can never hear the real him, even though I miss it terribly. Renesmee is one and a half years old in human years, but three in her vampire years. She's turning out to become a beautiful mini me. She knows how to walk, and talk even though she speaks broken English.

Today im taking Renesmee and Edward to a meadow that I found during my hunting. Did I mention that Renesmee is hunting as well? Edward is doing the same thing he did to me with her. I told him to wait when she was at least ten but he won't listen to me.

"You want our daughter killing an innocent person on the street?" He says. "Keep her locked away in the house for ten years?"

I shake my head at him all the time but he doesn't really care. Renesmee hates it just as much as I did, but she has no choice but to listen to her father's orders. Alice has been doing okay since Charlie's death. She picked up a new talent to relieve her stress, which is painting. She's not that good, for god sakes she only draws stick figures! But don't tell her I said that, Ssshh. Emmett and Alice were staying behind to watch a movie together. I didn't bother to bug her about it, because I wanted some alone time with my husband and child.

We drove to the parking lot as to where the woods begin, and got out of the car. Renesmee quickly jumping on to Edward's back and giggling away. And after that we were out, running like the wind. Dodging multiple of trees, and jumping over bushes' or shrubs. And before we knew it we were here, at the gorgeous, peaceful meadow. The sun shinned bright here; no trees were covering the sun's powerful and magnificent rays. Dandelions and lilies waved in the wind, saying there happy greetings.

Edward put Renesmee down and she quickly ran through the large row of flowers. Laughing and waving her teddy bear everywhere. Edward smiled to himself, as did I. Edward took my hand and caught me by surprise. I quickly looked down at our intertwined fingers, blushed, and looked at Edward's golden eyes which had a beautiful sparkle to it. He brushed my loose hair over my ear and rested his hand on my cheek. Against my pale white skin, his hand was warm. Even though we were supposed to be freezing cold, he still felt warm. He felt safe, and secure and I loved it.

His eyes were locked on mine; we were just standing there watching each other. Most of the time it would be an awkward moment but this one actually felt right. And finally his lips met mine, or maybe it was me who made the move. Maybe I couldn't stand the fact of us being so close and not kissing each other. But he took control over this one handling it like a pro. Our lips molded to eachother's and moved slowly together. I loved the expertise. My knees were forming into jell-o and instantly I was on the soft bed of flowers, while Edward laid ontop of me. Not even separating as we kissed one another. I almost forgot Renesmee was there until I heard her clear her throat.

"Daddy that's icky, mommy doesn't want you kissing her!" Renesmee over exaggeratingly gagged.

Renesmee get's jealouse when we are kissing each other and not kissing her little cheeks. So every time she complains we kiss longer making short "Muah" sounds between the kisses. Edward traced a line down my jaw and down my neck, and down to my collar bone. Knowing not to get to low. He retraced his line moving back up and kissed my lips that begged for his attention.

"Daddy! Gwet off of mommy!" Renesmee pouted.

"Alright, alright." Edward gave up and got off of me. He let out a hand for me to grab and pulled me up. He pulled me close to him by my waist and put Renesmee over his shoulders, so that her hands were resting on the top of his head.

This was one of the most perfect moments that Edward and I shared together. The sun, the breeze, that kiss, the baby, and just being with him. I was madly in love with him, I knew that for sure. And I also know he would love me endlessly for many years to come. We walked into the beam of light that shun on us, only to disappear, in years filled with love.

THE END

**Okay Renesmee AND Bella and Edward all live happily ever after. I like happy endings, none of my stories will end, without a happy endings. CAUSE YOU KNOW Y! Cause I believe! Haha, I have problems. If your bummed out on loosing this story to read I have to options for you:**

**1. re read and re read until you know every word, every chapter, and until your sick and tired and bored of this. **

**Or 2. Read my new story Picking up the pieces. **

**It's a good story hope you have the time to read it. If you like it let me know, if you hate it … be nice and let me know lol. Okaiis, Brittany is out with this one. **

**-Sw33tH3art! **


End file.
